STH & DW: El Terror de Sonic Exe
by Malorum55
Summary: Una criatura infernal arrastrara a Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos a la aventura más peligrosa, aterradora y maquiavélica que jamás hayan tenido en sus vidas, tan peligrosa que los pondrán al borde del filo y necesitaran a un "Doctor" a su lado para combatirlo. Dichosamente para ellos, contarán con la ayuda de más de un "Doctor".
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**:

Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de legal de Sega.

Doctor Who y sus personajes son propiedad legal de BBC

**Cronología**:

Para Sonic y sus amigos esta aventura sucede entre Sonic Unleashed y Sonic Colours.

Para El Doctor (09), Rose Tyle y el Capitán Jack Harkness, esta aventura sucede entre La Alcaldesa de Cardiff (Boom Town 1x11) y Lobo Feroz (Bad Wolf 1x12).

Para El Doctor (10), esta aventura Sucede entre Las aguas de Marte (4x16) y El Fin del Tiempo (4x17)

Este es un Crossover entre Sonic y Doctor Who, pero como nadie lo leyó allí y la aventura era más en el mundo de Sonic, lo dejé en esta categoría.

Sin más que decir, a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Siglos atrás, antes de las Caos Esmeraldas, había tribus que saciaban su poder de control sacrificando a inocentes con las peores torturas, dejándose llevar por el momento. Cada mes sacrificaban a más y más, hasta el punto que las hembras que estaban embarazadas huían con temor de ser escogidas y que les abrieran el estómago para sacar a la cría no nacida. Una pequeña familia había logrado huir del lugar sin ser descubiertos, pero sabían que no podían confiarse. Todas las noches corrían sin ver atrás para poder alejarse de ese holocausto. Un pequeño erizo rojo trataba de ayudar a su madre, de la cual se notaba seis meses de embarazo, llevando sus pertenencias. Ese erizo quería con toda su alma a su madre y no la dejaría sola mientras viviera. Él no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera a ella ni a su hermano no nato. Lamentablemente el destino no lo quiso de esa manera. A lo lejos escuchó como su padre le gritaba que empezaran a correr, no había nada que se pudiera hacer por él, ya era demasiado tarde. Corría lo más rápido, junto con su cansada madre. No iba a entregarla ante esos demonios, si era necesario pelear lo haría. Se detuvieron frente a un rio que no podían atravesar por ser muy profundo, pero que podían hacer ¿Morir ahogados o morir torturados? Madre e hijo fijaron sus miradas y tomaron la decisión que decidiría el destino de sus vidas. Comenzaron a meterse en el río y trataron de nadar en contra la corriente. Pero, para empeorar las cosas, las corrientes estaban muy fuertes y no pudieron seguir. La corriente los llevaba como si fueran simples troncos en el agua. El erizo rojo trato de mantener su mirada en su madre pero, de un momento a otro, sintió como era succionado. Sus pulmones se llenaban del agua igual que su estómago, y era golpeado por las piedras. Lentamente perdió el conocimiento y se veía a sí mismo en un vacío, una oscuridad infinita en el cual flotaba y, por una vez en su vida, él se sentía tranquilo. Luego de unos segundos vio como todo ese lugar desparece y vuelve en sí, abriendo sus ojos viendo su horror más grande, era uno de los cazadores de la tribu llevándolo amarrado en una carretilla. Los cazadores se reían de la suerte del erizo, si ellos no hubieran llegado habría muerto ahogado. Para él, eso hubiera sido mejor, morir ahogado no sería tan doloroso como lo que le esperaba al llegar.

Antes de entrar en la aldea vio los cientos de cadáveres que se encontraban afuera. Todos empalados y mutilados, no tenían consideración ni de los cuerpos. Lo que lo dejo aterrorizado fue escuchar el grito de una mujer. Esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, cayendo en llanto y agonía por el destino de ella, su pobre madre. Al entrar, sin mucha expectativa, mira con horror la trayectoria en que termino su madre. Su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba en una mesa de sacrificio, su cabeza y extremidades fueron arrancadas y su estómago se encontraba abierto. Él sabía, con mucho dolor en el alma, que sacaron a su hermano del vientre y lo más probable es que se lo hayan comido. Lo encerraron en una celda mugrienta, veía como todos se burlaban de él y de cómo terminaría.

En un pequeño trono se encontraba el líder de esa tribu, disfrutando de la dulce carne del erizo no nato. Veía como su hermano menor apretaba los puños en señal de desaprobación por sus actos. No iba a aceptar que nadie estuviera en su contra, ni siquiera su propia familia.

- Tú eres el único de nuestra dinastía que está en contra de nuestras tradiciones. Esta matanza solo se hace en honor a nuestro puesto. Ese ha sido y será nuestro legado – lo miro fulminantemente, sin dejar de saborear su manjar.

- Legado, a esto llamas legado. Que nos recuerden por nuestras masacres y destrucción. Nunca me ha gustado esto y he hecho todo lo que ustedes me piden. Pero mi corazón me dice que ya ha sido suficiente. Yo no volveré a hacer nada que me pi≈- sus palabras fueron frustradas cuando sintió el frio filo del cuchillo del guardia leal a su hermano.

- Te lo advierto. Si tú no sigues con lo que hacemos ¡Te mataré, no me importará que tengamos la misma sangre! ¡Si te niegas te mato! – lo miraba con un odio infinito. Su propio hermano negarse al legado de su familia. Su hermano quería pararse y que lo mataran de una vez pero sabía que si moría mucha gente sufriría su locura. Lo vio, se paró y le hizo un ademan de respeto.

- Tienes razón. Por mucho dolor que sienta debo aceptar que esto es lo que nuestra familia quiere que dejemos como legado – mintió para evitar ser atacado de nuevo – así que para enmendar mi error traeré nuevas víctimas, jóvenes y ancianos, para esta noche. – termino decir ganándose su respeto.

- Que bueno que aceptes el destino que te ha tocado. No quiero matar al único hermano que me queda, de nuevo. – dijo esto con una sonrisa macabra. Su hermano se retiró velozmente, esa herida no se iba a sanar sola.

El hermano caminó directamente donde el curandero, mientras en su mente pensaba un plan para detener toda esta barbarie. A su llegada vio que este estaba atendiendo a su fiel amigo por una pierna lastimada.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto discretamente.

- Nada. – dijo fríamente, muy diferente a como lo recordaba.

- Ese "Nada" es una manera secreta de decir que los soldados de mi hermano te volvieron a lastimar. –

- Me temo que sí. – Dio la vuelta y vio la cara de su amigo y una pequeña sonrisa de culpa le salió – Y supongo que a ti tampoco te pasó "nada".

- Si, así es. – le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañero – Pero creo que muy pronto llegara a su final. –

- Hablas enserio. ¿Tienes algo planeado? –

- Solo sé que para mañana, antes del amanecer, todo esto habrá acabado – una pequeña sonrisa sale de él, dándole confianza al joven y al curandero.

El líder de la tribu se encontraba buscando entre sus cosas algo especial para esa noche, algo muy importante, con lo cual disfrutaría mucho la matanza del erizo rojo. Luego de muchos minutos, y griterías por no encontrarlo y creer que se lo robaron, lo ve en el rincón más alejado de su habitación. Un pequeño collar con un pequeño símbolo en el medio. No podía estar más feliz, tanto que salto de alegría.

La noche llegó pero eso no significaba que el destino del erizo cambiara. Ese pobre erizo miraba la luna, quería creer con todo el corazón que podría volver a ver otro amanecer pero ¿Para qué? Toda su familia había sido asesinada, más bien dicho masacrada, todo lo que le quedaba ya lo había perdido. Para que seguir, lo único que debía hacer era esperar su destino, cuando ve que lo venían a buscar.

- De esta noche no pasas inútil. Ja ,Ja. – dijo el guardia, amarando sus brazos y llevándose arrastrado a la sala de sacrificios.

A pesar que no quería llorar unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería morir de esa manera. De la soga que colocaron en sus brazos pasaron otra en el medio para poder levantarlo y dejándolo colgado. Vio como el líder entraba con un látigo y en la punta de este había una pequeña cuchilla, debía ser para dar más dolor. Se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente.

- Esta noche me vas a dar mucho placer. Más que el que cualquier otro me ha dado. – dijo lamiéndose los dientes en un acto de morbosidad.

- ¡Pues comienza de una maldita vez! ¡Inmundo desgraciado de mierda! – dijo enfrentándose a su destino inminente.

El líder comenzó a darle latigazos al pobre erizo, y gracias a la pequeña navaja en la punta, el dolor que debía sentir era colosal pero lo peor lo dejaría al final, el final será lo mejor. Luego de muchos, muchos latigazos nota como la sangre empieza a brotar de este pobre ser. A pesar de lo mucho que le encantaba hacer eso sabía que ya era hora de cambiar la tortura. Cogió un pequeño cuchillo y lo acerco al ojo de su víctima. Este lo miraba pero no con temor sino que con odio. El dolor ya no era un problema, solo había rencor y rabia en esa mirada. Él no aceptaría que un ser tan inferior lo viera de esa manera. Metió el cuchillo en ambos ojos y se los arranco de tal manera para que no muriera desangrado. Se sintió excitado al oír el grito de ese inútil, ver y escuchar sufrir a otros era lo mejor de la vida. De esa manera continua torturándolo toda la noche, violándolo, apuñalándolo, asfixiándolo. Cuando el cuerpo del pobre erizo estaba al punto final de su vida el líder le pone el collar que busco en toda su habitación. Este collar era una reliquia muy maligna, tanto que hasta sus padres querían botarlo. El collar comenzó a brillar y adherirse grotescamente al erizo, como si derritiera a piel de este. El cuerpo del pobre erizo empieza a retorcerse, gritando en el acto. A pesar que el líder cree que el collar es el "método" perfecto de tortura, resulta que es una reliquia mucho más oscura de lo que cualquiera habría pensado. El uso de este collar era para algo más siniestro.

El pobre erizo se encuentra en una zona donde la oscuridad es infinita. El trata de correr creyendo que podrá huir de allí. Lamentablemente no importaba que tanto corriera no hubiera escape.

- Pobrecito, crees que ya eres libre. Patético. – una voz macabra se escuchaba a lo lejos.

- Déjame que me vaya. Ya no quiero vivir más. No quiero sufrir. –

- Yo te puedo conceder eso pero ¿No te gustaría vengarte del mundo que te dejo morir? –

- ¿A qué te refieres? Solo el líder es el único culpable. –

- ¿Eso crees? Dime, ¿porque nadie más te defendió? ¿Porque nadie más se sacrificó por ti? El mundo que tú quieres solo es una maldita mierda. – en eso una grieta se abre y muestra al hermano del líder planeando un contraataque.

- Una vez que termine de matar al erizo todos nosotros entraremos y mataremos a ese maldito. Están de acuerdo. – vio como todo el pueblo, mientras se mantenían escondidos, le respondían con aceptación.

- Te dejaron morir para que solamente ellos pudieran sobrevivir ¿No debía ser lo contrario? – a pesar de no verse ninguna cara se sentía en el aire como si sonrieran.

- Yo, yo, yo… – no tenía respuesta para eso. Pudieron salvarlo a él y a su madre pero fueron unos egoístas. El dolor que ha sentido solo para que otros disfruten de la libertad lo llena de ira hacia todo el entorno.

- Por tú expresión veo que me entiendes. Y tengo la propuesta perfecta para ti. –

- Y esa ¿Cuál sería? – dijo, sin poder creer todavía en donde estaba. –

- Bueno primero te narraré algo de historia. Durante siglos me han puesto en cuerpos de diferentes criaturas, para que pueda liberar todo mi potencial. Lamentablemente, ninguna ha sido suficientemente bueno para mí. He esperado tanto que ni recuerdo cuando fui creado y eso me decepciona a mí mismo. También, con el pasar de las eras, ha disminuido mi conciencia a tal punto, que si no me utilizaban esta noche ya habría perecido. Cuando me pusieron en ti sentí que tu alma emanaba un aura fuerte y poderosa, que me indicaba que eras a quien estaba esperando. – La voz se detuvo por unos segundos antes de continuar hablando – Lamentablemente tú cuerpo no es lo capaz de resistir toda la fuerza de mi poder. Así que te propongo esto ¿Por qué no tomas mi lugar? Como lo dije antes, mi conciencia se ha debilitado pero tú tienes un ideal lo suficientemente fuerte para esperar un nuevo cuerpo. ¿Qué me dices? – La voz termino de hablar, esperando una respuesta. Esta respuesta decidiría el destino de todos.

- En pocas palabras ¿Tú mueres y me dejas a mi vivir como un collar esperando el cuerpo perfecto para poder desatar todo el caos y la destrucción al mundo? –

- Con ese resumen, sí. – respondió. No podía esperar la respuesta que quería escuchar.

- En ese caso ¿Cuándo comenzamos? – respondió el erizo rojo con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Todos los aldeanos que estaban cansados con la masacre que propinaba el líder, aceptaron con felicidad la propuesta que les daba el hermano menor de este. Un ataque certero, mientras hacían sus rituales de sacrificio, sería lo mejor. Esperaron a que los guardias estuvieran entretenidos para en el último momento atacarlos sigilosamente. Cuando todos estaban muertos, especialmente los cazadores que eran los más fuertes, se dirigieron directamente a la sala de sacrificio. El líder vio cómo su hermano dirigía el pueblo para llevarlo a su muerte. Lo que el pueblo no esperaba era que en vez de pedir por su vida empezara a reír.

- Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo se tardarían en revelarse. ¡Pues vengan imbéciles! – reía maliciosamente, no le importaba que lo mataran. Para él solo era el inicio de lo que venía después de la muerte.

Todos los aldeanos, que tuvieron oportunidad, apuñalaron a ese bastardo que les causo mucho daño. El hermano se acercó al cadáver de erizo rojo. Ni siquiera supo cuál era el nombre de esa pobre criatura. Este sería el último sacrificio que se hacía por placer. Se acercó, con el pensamiento de enterrarlo, pero se detiene al ver como empieza a pararse. Esa imagen lo hace quedarse pasmado, como era posible. A pesar de no tener ojos, sentía como este lo miraba. Todos los presentes tampoco podían creer lo que veían. De un momento a otro este empieza a hablar.

- Supongo que deben estar felices. Ya son libres. – Su voz se escuchaba un poco distorsionada, como si hablaran dos personas – Una libertad que yo jamás pude sentir. Mi vida se basó en miedo y llanto, pero ya no. ¡No más! – estas palabras salían con un odio que se podía sentir en el aire. – Todos morirán pero antes sufrirán sin consideración alguna. Yo seré el destructor de este mundo. ¡No puedo esperar la llegada de ese día! – empieza a reír maquiavélicamente, mientras su cuerpo empieza a quemarse.

Luego de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas el líder de la tribu, que ahora era el hermano menor, se acercó a lo que quedaba de esa pobre criatura. Con dolor por los actos tomados, cogió el collar y lo encierra en un cofre. Luego de varios días guardado y pensando que haría con él, decidió votarlo. Esa cosa no podía estar cerca de nadie. Le dio órdenes estrictas a uno de sus soldados que lo llevara a lo más lejos de allí y que lo enterrara. El soldado hizo todo esto, se alejó y nunca le dijo a nadie sobre la ubicación de este. El líder pidió a todos los presentes de esa noche que no contaran esta historia a sus descendientes. La historia se perdió con el paso de los años. Las décadas pasaban y pasaban hasta que el cofre fue descubierto en medio de una excavación. Luego de ser descubierto, este objeto maligno, paso de mano en mano. Dueños que veían este collar con fascinación y luego con temor por las cosas terribles que pasaban a su alrededor. Luego de tener muchos dueños el collar se perdió en el tiempo, sin saber a dónde fue a parar. Pero todo lo perdido puede regresar. Un joven lo encontró cerca de un río y se lo llevó al castillo de su padre. Poco tiempo después todos los habitantes del castillo, a excepción del niño, murieron sin ninguna explicación razonable. Los chismes contaban que fue el niño, que pudo haber cambiado un condimento por veneno sin darse cuenta en la cocina. El castillo se llenó de muchos rumores y muchos de los que iban se sentían observados por una especie de espectro. Muchos murieron porque quedaron atrapados o porque bloques caían sobre sus cabezas. Todos estos hechos hicieron que clausuraran el lugar por los peligros de este, pidiéndoles a todos los habitantes que no entraran.

Luego de muchos siglos, el castillo seguía manteniéndose en pie. La leyenda sobre este continuaba manteniéndose. Todas estas leyendas atraían a cientos de turistas que, con un poco de valor, se atrevían a entrar. Muchos afirmaban ver una sombra merodear el lugar, pero nada se podía probar. Todas estas leyendas atrajeron la atención de un erizo azul que, a pesar de las advertencias dadas, no dudaría en entrar. En una ventana una sombra se alzaba en ella, viendo al objetivo que había esperado en siglos. Esta sombra era la esencia del collar, que con el paso de los siglos había logrado librarse de esa vieja reliquia, manteniéndose en forma de sombra.

- Al fin. Luego de tanto tiempo podré completar mi trasformación final. Este mundo caerá con todo el dolor que se pueda imaginar. – comienza a reír maquiavélicamente. Sus pensamientos solo están fijados en matar a todo ser viviente y muy pronto se iba a cumplir.

_EL BIEN Y EL MAL QUE DESEES TRASMITIR AL MUNDO PUEDE SER TAN GRANDE COMO TÚ IMAGINACIÓN._


	2. ¿El Fin De Los Mundos?

**CAPÍTULO 01: ¿EL FIN DE LOS MUNDOS?**

En el interior de un castillo, la única luz que se veía era de las antorchas que lentamente se iban apagando. En todo ese lugar de miseria y angustia habían solo 2 criaturas, una de las cuales se estaba cansando de correr.

- No importa que tanto corra, ni a donde huya, esa cosa terminara alcanzándome y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerla. Nada – Dijo "La Presa" con un temor profundo, que consumía su corazón.

- Sigue corriendo, mientras más huyas más me alimentare. Este festín me está gustando pero sé que no será eterno, así que dame todo lo que tienes – dijo una voz siniestra que venía detrás de su presa, con una voz macabra.

Al oír esto, "La presa", corrió lo más rápido con sus últimas fuerzas. Bajó escaleras que no llevaban a ningún lado, todo parecía un laberinto sin ninguna ventana y las habitaciones solo eran cuartos de descanso. En el lugar que se encontraba no había ninguna salida. Lo único que podía hacer era ocultarse en una de las habitaciones y eso hizo. Entro a la habitación, la cerró con llave y colocó todas las cosas en la puerta, pero de todas formas sabía que eso no lo detendría.

-Debí haber escuchado a esa anciana, pero mi arrogancia me cegó – Decía "La Presa", ya casi en llanto y lágrimas.

Inicio del Flashback

-Bien, dicen que este castillo tiene algo misterioso. Que los que entran aquí sienten que alguien o algo los observa y eso les produce escalofrió – Decía un erizo azul que se convertiría en "La presa" - Bueno no hay tiempo que perder es hora de en…– No logro terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido.

-Te recomiendo, no mejor dicho, te pido que no entres a ese castillo porque si entras a ese castillo tú morirás y luego todos nosotros y eso será poco ya que luego todos los mundos de la realidad serán amenazados con ser destruidos. – Dijo la anciana con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Eso es estúpido. Que yo entre no hará ninguna diferencia, sabes que, mejor me voy. No quiero que me arruinen mi aventura – Salió corriendo groseramente sin mirar atrás.

- Solo espero que El Doctor te logre detener y logre salvar a los demás de la destrucción, ya que aquí no hay nada que se pueda hacer – Al terminar de decir esto, la anciana cayo y lentamente cerró los ojos y dio su último respiro.

Fin del Flashback

Luego de recordar las palabras de la anciana una y otra vez, se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación estaba siendo golpeada por el espectro que lo perseguía y al no poder abrir la puerta, esta empezó a quebrarse lentamente y luego todas las cosas apilonadas se destruyeron en un segundo. El espectro se acercaba lentamente a su "Presa" las antorchas de la habitación se iban apagando, y la habitación temblaba a cada paso que daba. El fin estaba cerca y no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

-Solo déjame decirte que estos tres días han sido espectaculares, pero como dicen, todo comienzo tiene un final y amigo mío… ¡ESTE ES TÚ FINAL Y SOLO SERA MI COMIENZO! ¡ESTA ES MI VICTORIA! – Dijo el espectro en un grito de gloria y de maldad pura.

- Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, amigos, siento haber sido un idiota, hubiera querido volverlos a ver otra vez- Dijo Sonic en lágrimas y sollozos.

-Oh, no te preocupes tu sufrirás, pero ellos aún más, JA, JA, JA…- Dijo el espectro y luego salto sobre el erizo. Devoraba a Sonic lentamente, escuchando los gritos del erizo que lo excitaban de placer.

El castillo en el que Sonic entro estallo en un aura de maldad, un aura tan poderosa que oscureció todo, como si fuera de noche, en un área de 5000 km a la redonda.

Seis Meses Después.

El silencio había caído en todo el planeta. Cada criatura que antes disfrutaba de la vida y la felicidad habían sido masacrados por "El Espectro" en su nuevo cuerpo corpóreo. Esta "criatura" iba a todas partes, no había lugar donde esconderse, olía el miedo a kilómetros. Todas las organizaciones gubernamentales trataron de detenerlo, pero todo fue en vano.

Todos los héroes y villanos trataron también de detenerlos, pero ellos sufrían un destino peor que los otros, ya que "El Espectro" los cazaba, los torturaba y por último, luego de destruir su espíritu, los mataba. Algunas batallas fueron tan poderosas que causaron desastres inenarrables.

No solo los habitantes del planeta trataron de detenerlos, sino que también vinieron alienígenas que presenciaron su amenaza. Aun con todos sus esfuerzos sufrieron con la misma suerte que el resto del planeta.

"El Espectro" terminaba de fabricar una máquina que, en su mente, esperaba que funcionara. Él se acercó al último habitante vivo, por así decirlo (les había arrancado los brazos, las piernas, las 2 colas y por ultimo un ojo, sin mencionar que lo que quedaba de su cuerpo tenia cortes y cicatrices profundas.), que estaba colgado y comenzó hablarle.

– Bueno Tails, espero que la maquina funcione, porque si no lo hace te juro que me desquitare contigo, no te matare pero sufrirás mucho- Decía "El Espectro" con una sonrisa diabólica y desquiciada mirando como Tails apartaba la mirada - Destruir este mundo fue divertido, pero ya todo terminó y al pelear contra esos alienígenas me di cuenta de algo ¿Quieres saber qué?

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Tails sin ánimo, aunque en su mente sabia y tenía miedo que si funcionaba sería un desastre.

- Que cuando pelean no duran nada, me enfrente a todos en este planeta y para acabar con todos me tarde 5 meses y medio y cuando esos alienígenas vinieron, que fueron como 1 millón de soldados, solo me tarde 15 días en vencerlos. Eso me dejo muy, pero muy decepcionado- Término de decir sin dejar de esbozar eso macabra sonrisa.

- ¡Has matado a todos y con eso no te sientes feliz!- Dijo Tails con un grito de odio – Nos causaste mucho dolor cuando mataste a Sonic, luego de eso nos agrediste a todos y ahora planeas esparcir ese dolor a todos los mundos paralelos solo para sentir placer- Luego de decir eso cayó en llanto.

- Así es mi pequeño amigo, cuando destruí a Sonic sabía que nada, ni nadie podría interponerse en mi camino. Al atacar a todos sus amigos, sus aliados y a sus enemigos, la sorpresa de ellos fue grande. Lo que más me gusto fue cuando ataque Amy y a Blaze- Cuando pronuncio estos nombres su cara se llenó de placer y excitación - Con Amy la viole y le destroce el alma hasta que la convertí en un pedazo de carne sin voluntad. Oh debiste ver su rostro le hacia las peores cosas y ella ni se inmutaba - Decía esto con malicia – y a Blaze, bueno, primero tuvimos una dura batalla. Cuando la batalla termino, le destroce la ropa y la viole sin consideración, su llanto de dolor era lo más sabroso de la ocasión. Luego de unas horas de diversión la mate cortándole el cuello, pero antes de eso dijo que Alguien me detendría. No te parece estúpido.- Se lamia los dientes como en señal de morbosidad en sus actos.

- Detente, por favor, detente. No ves que si la maquina funciona, no solo hará una grieta en el vórtice del Tiempo y del Espacio, sino que también los muros del universo se derrumbarán y las criaturas podrán pasar de su mundo a otros, quieran o no- Decía el zorro tratando de convencer al "Espectro", aun sabiendo que su meta ya estaba fija.

- No me importa lo que digas Tails, con la energía de las Caos Esmeraldas y las Sol Esmeraldas y mis cálculos son 99.5% de que funcionara, ya que absorbí la inteligencia de los mejores científicos, entre ellos DR. Eggman, sin contar que también absorbí la inteligencia de los alienígenas.- Señalaba su cabeza con su pulgar.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de destrucción la sonrisa de "El Espectro" se había desvanecido.

- Hago esto por venganza de lo que me hicieron, como fui ejecutado por el placer de otros, convirtiéndome en un ser infernal en espera de alguien que tuviera el cuerpo perfecto para destruir los mundos. No puedes cambiar tu destino, hagas lo que hagas, te terminara alcanzando- Una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo.

- Por eso tú tomaste el cuerpo de Sonic, lo devoraste y podías crear tu nuevo cuerpo cómo quisieras, pero decidiste parecerte a Sonic- Dijo Tails en ira y dolor, sabiendo que muy pronto moriría –Pero lo que nunca hiciste fue decirnos tú verdadero nombre en todo este tiempo ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Tails esperando alguna represalia o burla.

"El Espectro" cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar -La verdad a pasado tanto tiempo que ya lo he olvidado. He olvidado mi nombre pero mi objetivo sigue intacto y eso es lo que importa- Comenzó a acercarse a la máquina para activarla pero antes de activarla se detuvo miro a Tails y le dijo – Sabes que, si voy a esparcir mi destrucción a otras partes, necesitan un nombre al que deben temer y sabes que, ya lo tengo el cual es…- Tomo bastante aire y volvió a esbozar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo su nuevo nombre con un grito de alegría –¡SONIC EXE!

Sonic Exe apretó el botón de la máquina, la cual encendió sin problemas. Comenzó a utilizar la energía de la Esmeraldas. En frente de ellos apareció una grieta, que lentamente empezó a crecer más y más. Luego de unos minutos la grieta se abrió mostrando un vacío y a lo lejos de todo ese vacío había una pequeña luz. Sonic Exe se colocó un aparato él en cuerpo, que parecía un pequeño moral. Sonic Exe se acercó a la grieta pero antes de irse se acercó a Tails. Lo miro fijamente y le dijo las últimas palabras que él escucharía –Adiós Tails, fue un placer estar todo este tiempo contigo, alguien con quien hablar, pero ya llego tu fin- lo miro, no con odio ni maldad. Tails lo miro como si su amigo, más bien dicho su hermano, aun estuviera vivo.

Tails no dijo nada. Sonic Exe en un rápido movimiento devoró la mitad de la cabeza del zorro, en menos de un segundo la última criatura viva había muerto. Se acercó a la grieta y dio un último vistazo a lo que quedaba atrás, a todo lo que había hecho en seis meses, dio una pequeña sonrisa y salto dentro de la grieta. Al instante en que entra a la grieta, esta se cierra y causa que Las Esmeraldas no aguanten más causando una explosión tan poderosa que hizo que todo el planeta ardiera en un segundo. El planeta, todo el planeta ardía en llamas.

* * *

><p>AL OTRO LADO DEL UNIVERSO<p>

Luego de que un grupo de amigos dejaron un huevo en un criadero para darle una nueva vida a una alienígena que quería destruir el planeta Tierra para volver a su casa, los tres amigos subieron a la máquina del tiempo más poderosa del universo cuyo nombre era La TARDIS, que se veía como una cabina de policía de los años 60, decidieron que querían ver cómo era Kioto, Japón en 1336. Estos amigos eran El Doctor, el último de los Señores del Tiempo con 900 años de edad, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero de color negro, un jersey negro y pantalones del mismo color. Rose Tyler, una rubia de la especie humana del 2005 dispuesta a seguir al Doctor a cualquier parte, con una sudadera rosada y unos jean azul oscuro y el Capitán Jack Harkness, un antiguo Agente Temporal del siglo 51, que luego se volvió un timador, pero al estar cerca de estas dos personas le cambiaron completamente su vida, dispuesto a acostarse con quien sea o lo que sea, vistiendo una camiseta blanca con unos Jeans azules y en su mano derecha tenía su manipulador del vórtice, el cual le permitía saltar en el tiempo.

- Dime Rose, y dime la verdad ¿Por qué no te despediste de Mickey?- Preguntó en burla el agente temporal del siglo 51 –Sé que Mickey es un idiota, pero merecía algo de…- antes de terminar la frase vio cómo se ponía triste.

El Doctor (09) al ver esto trato de alegrar las cosas a su manera. Conto un chiste malo que nadie entendió, pero que de todas maneras se rieron de eso. Las risas se convirtieron en sustos cuando La TARDIS empezó a temblar, El Doctor se acercó al panel y su cara mostraba temor y vio a sus compañeros, estos no decían nada.

- Chicos, tengo una mala, muy mala noticia. Estamos a punto de caer en una grieta en el Vórtice del Tiempo y según las lecturas caeremos en el vacío y no hay nada que se pueda hacer- Dijo El Doctor parándose rápidamente y abrazando a Rose y a Jack.

La TARDIS se estremeció y se detuvo de golpe. Los paneles lanzaban chispas y humo. Pero para sorpresa del Doctor esta aún estaba viva. – Nos salimos del Vórtice del Tiempo ¿Cómo es posible que La TARDIS siga viva?- aquella pregunta dejo al Doctor sin saber qué hacer, si sonreír o temer a lo peor.

- ¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto Jack al Doctor.

- Estamos en la nada, la soledad infinita, la…- antes de seguir hablando Rose lo interrumpió.

- Es un lindo bosque, casi parece mágico- dijo la rubia, al abrir la puerta de La TARDIS

- Abres la puerta luego de estrellarnos, sin saber que peligros hay allí afuera- El Doctor (09) miro a Rose Tyler mientras doblaba sus brazos -¡Qué bien!- sonrió El Doctor para darle confianza a su compañera.

Los tres se quedaron viendo el Bosque hasta que decidieron salir a explorarlo.

* * *

><p>EN ESE MISMO UNIVERSO (DOCTOR WHO) PERO EN OTRO TIEMPO.<p>

Luego de haber perdido a su mejor amiga, Donna Noble, y al tratar de romper las leyes del tiempo tratando de salvar a Adelaide Brooke, la cual era un punto fijo en el tiempo, El Doctor (10 encarnación) decidió tomar una "vacaciones" tratando de escapar de su inminente destino, su muerte. En sus "vacaciones" hizo grandes cosas, la principal fue casarse con Elizabeth I, aunque luego de 2 semanas la dejo, sabiendo que no podía quedarse con ella. Aun con todas esas aventuras El Doctor se sentía solo, decidió estar solo como penitencia por su amiga, pero las cosas iban a cambiar.

-Bueno, creo que iré a ver a José en el momento en que interpreta los sueños del faraón, me gusta como un médium de bajo nivel logra salvar a Egipto de la sequía, aunque sí creo que Dios estuvo implicado en eso porque estuve con él cuando solo era un niño de 3 años no había nada de especial en él, bueno que más da, Allons-y – Al mover la palanca, La TARDIS empieza a temblar, el Doctor ve el panel y se da cuenta de su inminente destino, caer en el vacío a lo que dice –No, no, no. Si caigo en el vacío puede que termine en otro mundo paralelo o aun peor, que no termine en ninguna parte. Debo hacer algo…- Antes de terminar la frase lo que temía El Doctor se había cumplido, entro en la grieta hacia el vacío. La TARDIS se estremeció y las luces empezaron a encenderse y apagarse hasta que la máquina del tiempo se detuvo.

El Doctor empezó a mirarse por todo el cuerpo, cada parte se las reviso, dos veces. Se quitó los zapatos All Stars y sonrió.

-Bueno, esto es bueno. Aún tengo pies- Decía El Doctor con alegría, mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta que estaba descalzo, hacia la puerta y la abría. Vio un lindo bosque y decidió salir a explorarlo.

* * *

><p>EN OTRO UNIVERSO DESCONOCIDO<p>

Un joven muchacho, 20 años de edad con pelo corto, vistiendo una camiseta azul con unos jeans y un par de zapatos All Stars piratas, veía el cielo con tristeza mientras pensaba de lo mala que era su vida.

-_Siempre pienso que las cosas van a mejorar, pero no lo hacen. Porque no acepto que soy un fracaso y termino con todo. Día tras día siempre digo que voy a cambiar y no lo hago. Decepciono a toda mi familia. Dios, soy un inútil, desearía morirme, es lo mejor para los demás ya que no seré una carga. No quise estudiar en la universidad por no planear mi futuro y tampoco trabajo por pereza, si ese es mi destino, no valió la pena haber sobrevivido a ahogarme en la playa, si viera en lo que me he convertido, mejor me hubiera ahogado-_Las lágrimas del muchacho tapaban su rostro.

En ese momento una grieta de 2 metros de altura apareció frente a él y esta se abrió mostrando el vacío.

- Son como esas cosa que muestran en los documentales de Discovery. Una, una, una…- pensaba, tratando de recordar de donde había visto esa imagen hasta que dio en el recuerdo- Una grieta dimensional, podría llevarme a cualquier parte del universo, al pasado o al futuro, a otro planeta, entrar sería estupendo- al terminar esta frase recordó a su familia, sabiendo que al entrar podría, más bien dicho, jamás volver. Entró a su casa por última vez, mirando sus cosas, despidiéndose de sus mascotas y por ultimo dejando una nota en la mesa, en el que la única palabra era Adiós. Se acercó a la grieta y dijo sus últimas palabras en ese mundo.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho mami, te quiero, pero debo encontrar mi verdadero camino- dijo esto con dolor en su alma.

Salto dentro de la grieta. Esta se cerró al instante sin dejar ningún daño atrás.

_Las decisiones que tendrán que tomar para lograr enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso, desencadenarán en acciones que podrían ponerlos en peligro mortal._

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 01**_

* * *

><p>Notas del autor:<p>

*Aunque El Vacío es descrito en diferentes novelas y documentales como un lugar de blanco, yo he decidido que sea mejor negro, porque da más miedo terminar en la oscuridad infinita.

**DOCTOR WHO**

*Rose Tyler aparece por primera vez en el episodio "Rose"

*El Capitán Jack Harkness aparece por primera vez en el episodio 1x09 El Niño Vacío.

*El huevo del alíen que mencione era Blon Slitheen del planeta Raxacoricofallapatorius.

*Donna Noble fue la última compañera del Doctor en su 10 encarnación (en televisión), debido a la meta-crisis que causo que le borraran la memoria, para que no ardiera por tener la mente de un Señor del Tiempo.

*La Capitana Adelaide Brooke apareció en el episodio 4x16 La Aguas de Marte (The Waters of Mars) y se suicidó para no cambiar el destino de su nieta.

*He decidido no incluir al Doctor en su encarnación 11 ya que apenas he comenzado a ver la 5 temporada de la serie y así para no tener problemas en la historia inventándome algo que no es (más de lo usual).

**SONIC**

*Sonic the Hedgehog apareció por primera vez en el juego Sonic the Hedgehog 1991.

*Sonic Exe es un creepypastas sobre un videojuego maldito. Mientras lo jugaba me vino la idea de hacer este fanfic.

*Miles "Tails" Prower aparece por primera vez en Sonic the Hedgehog 2 1992.


	3. Nuevos Camaradas

**Bueno amigos El 04 de julio es el partido de la selección de mi país Colombia contra Brasil y no me conectare en todo el día porque estaré de fiesta, gane o pierda. Así que les dejare el segundo capítulo de este fanfic y espero que lo disfruten leyendo como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. Sin más que decir les deseo a todos la mejor de las suertes.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 02: NUEVOS CAMARADAS<strong>

El Doctor (09) caminaba por el bosque buscando señales de alguna clase de vida, cualquiera que estuviera cerca le ayudaría a saber en ¿Dónde y Cuándo están? Sacó su destornillador sónico e hizo un escáner rápido del área. Para sorpresa del Doctor (09) el destornillador le señalaba que había una pequeña fuente de energía viniendo a unos pocos metros. Él se acercó a donde señalaba y en el piso vio una pequeño gema de color verde. La miro con escepticismo y rareza.

- ¿Qué te hace tan especial y como es que emanas energía?- El Doctor (09) doblo los brazos y frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en las cosas raras que sucedieron _-"Primero, La TARDIS entra al vacio, pasa a un universo paralelo y no muere ¿La energía de este mundo es compatible y cómo es posible? Segundo, ¿Por qué su reloj de pulsera ni La TARDIS le dan la fecha actual? Con el reloj lo entendería, ha ido a lugares y ha predicho desastres con meses de antelación pensando que ya había pasado solo porque los datos que mostraban eran incorrectos, pero ¿Por qué La TARDIS tiene el mismo fallo?"-_ Su concentración fue interrumpida por un constante aleteo, creyó que sería alguna ave pero al mirar arriba vio una especie de murciélago antropomórfico, con rasgos femeninos, pero veía que su mirada apuntaba a lo que tenía en la mano.

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es El Doctor, solo El Doctor. Por tu aspecto y rasgos deduzco que eres como una forma de murciélago antropomórfico hembra, y por tu mirada, veo que estas interesada en lo que tengo en la mano ¿Puedes decirme que es esta gema? Y si no es mucha molestia ¿Cuál es tú nombre?- Dijo el Doctor (09) con una sonrisa en el rostro. La criatura sonrió y dejo de batir sus alas y cayo con estilo al suelo. Lo miro y le respondió.

- Bueno, primero que nada mi nombre es Rouge the Bat y me parece raro que preguntes por las Caos Esmeraldas. Todos en este mundo saben lo que son. Tienes un acento del norte tan interesante y para que lo sepas, he estado buscando esa esmeralda hace horas y me la darás te guste o no- Rouge lanza una patada con la intención de noquear al extraño. Pero para su sorpresa, él esquiva la patada y le apunta con la barita que tenía en la mano. En menos de un segundo escucha un sonido que le causa un tremendo dolor en la cabeza y la deja inmóvil.

-Ja, Ja. Al tener la fisonomía de un murciélago tus oídos son muy sensibles- dijo El Doctor (09) con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Ahora me vas a contestar mis preguntas y nada de truquillos- Termino de decir con una expresión seria.

* * *

><p>Tails trataba de arreglar el radar de su avión, para poder localizar las Caos Esmeraldas, luego de un pequeño combate entre Knuckles y Rouge. Él no quería venir en esta búsqueda, pero knuckles lo necesitaba por si las cosas se salían de control y se dio cuenta que si lo necesitaba, porque si no ahora misma él habría destrozado lo que quedaba.<p>

-¡Vamos Tails! No tenemos todo el día. Rouge ya debió de haber encontrado la Esmeralda y era lo que no quería- Decía impacientemente Knuckles caminando de un lado para otro.

- Pues, si no te hubieras chocado contra el avión, tal vez no tuviera que perder el tiempo tratando de reparar esto. No es algo que sea fácil, sabias- Le respondió Tails con la verdad.

Knuckles le dio una mirada fulminante a Tails, el cual se puso a trabajar más rápido. Pero de toda manera sabía que él tenía la culpa del daño, si hubiera sido más rápido tal vez hubiera noqueado a Rouge y se hubieran adelantado a encontrar lo que buscaban. Se alejó de Tails para poder darle espacio y para que se concentrara mejor. Entró al bosque para ver si se podía relajar y se recostó en uno de los árboles. Al poco tiempo de cerrar los ojos escuchó unos pasos que venían por detrás. Pensó que podría ser Rouge, para echarle en cara había encontrado la Esmeralda, aunque sabía que eso no era posible. Se paró y vio a un hombre delgado con un traje azul y descalzo. Se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola, mucho gusto encantado de conocerte, eres una criatura antropomórfica muy interesante. Mi nombre es El Doctor (10) ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- El Doctor (10) trataba de acercarse a la criatura de color rojo, con unos puños que se veían fuertes, especialmente para combate.

Knuckles se mantuvo alerta. A pesar de que esa persona no parecía amenazante, no podía confiar hasta saber qué era lo que quería.

* * *

><p>Rose y Jack caminaban buscando señales de vida cuando de pronto escucharon el grito de una mujer. Salieron corriendo rápidamente a ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegaron a dónde provenía el grito, se sorprendieron al ver a una criatura con forma de murciélago arrodillada en el suelo, especialmente Rose Tyler. Jack Harkness se acercó lentamente y observo al Doctor (09), que usaba su destornillador analizando algo que parecía una gema. Vio a la criatura, que respiraban lentamente, se le acercó y le comenzó a hablar.<p>

- Capitán Jack Harkness, mucho gusto- Le dijo Jack a la criatura, mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse -_Fascinante, pero muy sexy_- pensó en ese momento.

- Soy Rouge the Bat- Contesto Rouge al ver como ese tipo, de una manera muy interesante, trataba de coquetear con ella mientras la ayudaba.

- ¿Qué tal Rouge the Bat? - Termino de preguntar, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa coqueta y le guiñaba el ojo derecho.

- No es momento, ni lugar- Dijo El Doctor (09) con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Solo la estoy saludando – contesto Jack al ser recriminado por su forma de ser.

- Yo no me quejo, además fue el único caballeroso aquí- termino de decir Rouge, mostrando le una sonrisa y viendo al tipo que tenía la gema, que lo seguía viendo de una manera extraña, como si nunca hubiera visto o supiera de las Caos Esmeraldas.

- ¿Cómo que fue el único caballeroso? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Preguntó Rose a Rouge y esta al escuchar la pregunta la mira alzando la cara.

- Bueno, si quieres saber la respuesta es esta…- comenzó a decir cuando de pronto sintió una mano en el hombro y vio que era el hombre que la aturdió y este empezó a hablar.

- Primero que nada, mi versión de las cosas: "Caminaba, escanee el lugar con el Destornillador, luego encontré esta gema, conocí a esta murciélago, me atacó, la aturdí y por ultimo estoy hablando de lo que paso en los últimos minutos y ahora es tu turno vampiresa"- Termino de decir El Doctor (09) rápidamente y fijo su mirada en Rouge.

- Vaya, parece que con todo lo que has dicho se puede escribir un libro entero – Dijo sarcásticamente Rouge al escuchar como todo lo que paso lo resumió con unas cuantas palabras.

- No pierdas el tiempo y habla de una vez – Le contesto El Doctor (09) al escuchar el sarcasmo que decía y eso no le gustó mucho – Dime exactamente ¿Qué son estas gemas? ¿Por qué emanan tanta energía? Y ¿En qué planeta estamos? – termino de decir El Doctor (09) mientras doblaba sus brazos.

- Es en serio, me preguntan cosas que hasta un bebé sabría, me están molestando ¿Verdad? – Rouge seguía confundida con las preguntas obvias que le hacían y de pronto pensó en algo que la enojo - ¡Apuesto a que ustedes me están distrayendo y están esperando a que Knuckles llegue, como no me di cuenta antes! – Se puso en alerta pero vio que los demás estaban confundidos con la afirmación que acababa de hacer, como si en verdad no supieran nada de este planeta.

De un momento a otro, se escucha el sonido que hace La TARDIS al desmaterializarse, lo cual provoca que Rose, Jack y El Doctor (09) se asusten y salgan corriendo hacia donde se encuentra La TARDIS. El Doctor (09) se detiene, agarra a Rose Tyler y le entrega su Destornillador Sónico.

- No dejes de vigilarla. Si trata de escapar, solo activa el Destornillador, ya está configurado para aturdirla - Luego de decirle eso a su acompañante, sale corriendo con temor en su rostro.

- No trataras de huir ¿Verdad? – comento Rose a Rouge, mientras le apuntaba con el Destornillador.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – respondió Rouge, a lo cual esta le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

El Capitán Jack Harkness llego a La TARDIS, saco la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Entro apresuradamente, miro en el panel central los mandos y notó que la mayor parte de los datos mostraba no eran legibles. En ese momento llego El Doctor (09) y se puso a su lado y se empezó a sobar la cabeza.

- La TARDIS está tratando de alinearse con la realidad de este mundo, tal vez tome unas horas para que se puedan leer los datos recolectados – le aclaró el Doctor (09) a su compañero, que también pensaba en los sucesos ocurridos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿La TARDIS se desvaneció y volvió aparecer? – decía Jack con intrigas en sus frases.

- Según una parte de lo que muestra, no se ha movido para nada – trataba de calmar a su compañero, pero sabía que eso también lo dejaba extrañado.

- Creo que debemos volver y decirle lo que ha pasado a Rose – comento el Capitán al ver que su amigo estaba con la mirada perdida.

- Tienes razón – Contesto el Doctor (09) mientras salían y le colocaban seguro a la puerta.

Los dos llegaron de vuelta a donde se encontraba Rose Tyler y Rouge the Bat, pero para su sorpresa, encontraron que a Rose un muchacho, pelo castaño con patillas con un traje azul y descalzo, la estaba abrazando. También notaron que junto a ellos estaban otras 2 criaturas, un zorro con la particularidad de que tiene 2 colas y una criatura roja con unos puños de gran poder. La criatura roja discutía con Rouge, y por lo que se podía escuchar, mencionaban esa gema que estaba en su poder. El Doctor (09) ya no aguanto más y trató de llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¡QUÉ DIABLOS! ¡Que todos se callen y me presten atención de una vez a mí! – Dijo con enojo en su voz.

* * *

><p>Knuckles miraba fijamente a ese sujeto castaño, que seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en su cara. No podía confiarse para nada, podía ser un compañero de Rouge para mantenerlo despistado.<p>

- ¿Qué quieres?- Comento Knuckles manteniéndose alerta de cualquier irregularidad.

- Bueno, soy un poco idiota, acabo de aterrizar mi nave, pero no vi las coordenadas ¿Me puedes decir en dónde estoy? – Trataba El Doctor (10) de sacarle unas respuestas amistosamente.

- Si es eso, estamos en...- Comenzó a decir knuckles, cuando de pronto escuchó una pequeña explosión. Salió corriendo a ver qué pasaba y vio a Tails tirado en el piso con toda la cara llena de hollín. Lo levantó y notó que ese sujeto que vio en el bosque lo siguió. Pensó un segundo que lo que había pasado era culpa suya hasta que el zorro de dos colas empezó a hablar.

- Supongo que esos cables no debían tocarse- Dijo Tails desorientado, mareado y con dudas de su trabajo.

- Al menos pudiste arreglar el radar- Pregunto knuckles, con la esperanza de que hubiera hecho algo bien.

- No, no pude arreglar el radar, lo siento Knuckles. Di todo lo que pude pero la explosión dañó una de las piezas principales y no hay nada que se pueda hacer- Dijo Tails a knuckles con temor en su mirada. Pero de pronto el sujeto que estaba detrás de Knuckles se acerca, saca algo parecido a un destornillador y empieza a hablar.

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es El Doctor (10), solo El Doctor y déjame decirte que este aeroplano es fantástico, su diseño y materiales son increíbles, aun así, combinar los cables nunca es buena idea, a no ser que a mí se me haya ocurrido. Aun así no todo está perdido…- Dice esto El Doctor (10) mientras escanea y comienza a unir cables con el Destornillador Sónico -… Porque si soy un genio y lo soy, arreglar esto es fácil- Jala una palanca y el radar se activa, dejando a Knuckles y a Tails sorprendidos. Él sonríe mientras espera una respuesta.

- Tú, tú, tú… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Trataba de decir Tails al ver como ese hombre, en un minuto arregla lo que para él ya no se podía arreglar.

- Bueno, la verdad es que soy Brillante- Dijo El Doctor (10) con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- El radar dice que la Esmeralda está a 25 km, ya me voy, no hay tiempo que perder – Dijo Knuckles, mientras se preparaba para correr, cuando de pronto su amigo se interpone en su camino.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? estoy aquí por tu culpa y no te irás sin mí – Tails tenía una mirada de rabia.

- ¿Y qué tal si los llevo? tengo las coordenadas en mi Destornillador, solo las insertaré en mi nave y los dejo allí, que tal- Decía El Doctor (10) al ver que los ánimos de las criaturas no eran los mejores, con eso los calmaría.

- ¿Tu nave es rápida? – Pregunto Knuckles, con escepticismo en las palabras del extraño.

- Espera aquí un momento y no te vayas- Dijo el Doctor (10) mientras entraba al bosque.

Knuckles y Tails esperaron menos de un minuto, cuando de pronto escuchan un sonido que viene detrás del avión y ven una caja azul aparecer de la nada. Knuckles aprieta los puños y se mantiene listo para atacar, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta y sale el sujeto extraño que los había ayudado a arreglar el radar.

- ¿Qué están esperando? Metan el avión dentro de La TARDIS y vámonos.

- Pero, no va a caber- Dijo Tails sorprendido por el comentario del hombre extraño.

- Porque no entras primero y lo compruebas – Termino de decir y vio como las dos criaturas entraban a su nave espacial. No se sorprendió al ver como esos dos se quedaban boquiabiertos y salían para tocar las paredes.

- ¡Es, es, es más grande por dentro!- Dijeron Tails y Knuckles al mismo tiempo.

- Claro que sí, pero luego le explico todo. Ahora, porque no meten el avión y nos vamos. –

Tails y Knuckles hicieron lo que El Doctor (10) les había pedido. Metieron el avión y luego cerraron la puerta. El Doctor (10) empezó a mover las palancas y La TARDIS se desmaterializó, haciendo su sonido habitual. Toda la cabina empezó a temblar y de un momento a otro se detuvo.

- Listo, ya llegamos, lo único es que estamos a 200 metros lejos de nuestro objetivo- término de decir El Doctor (10), mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta y la abría – Según los datos, hay que seguir por allí derecho- Señalo y vio como Knuckles corría, dejando atrás a su amigo.

- Porque no me sorprende- Dijo Tails mientras se colocaba mano en la cara.

- Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí parados, Allons-y. – Dijo mientras esperaba como el zorro salía de La TARDIS. Caminaban, pero El Doctor (10) se detiene de pronto, saca una llave y le apunta a la nave.

- Casi se me olvidaba, cerrare La TARDIS- Al terminar la frase se escuchó un pitido y vio a Tails –Vistes, la cierro como un coche, entiendes, como un coche- trató de hacer un chiste gracioso, pero vio que solo zorro movió los ojos de un lado para el otro –Vaya, solo trataba de…¿Por qué a nadie le hace gracia? ¡Sabes que vámonos ya! – El Doctor salió en dirección a lo que buscaban.

Mientras caminaba, escuchó una pequeña discusión a lo lejos, no podía perder tiempo y corrió más rápido y vio que Knuckles estaba discutiendo con otro ser antropomórfico, solo que esta era una hembra con forma de murciélago. Veía atentamente como estos dos discutían por algo así como una gema, hasta que notó que cerca de ellos había una chica que creyó que jamás volvería a ver, esa chica que lo cambio, que lo hizo ser un mejor hombre del que era, que no la vería más porque los muros de la realidad estaban cerrados. Esa chica era Rose Tyler. El Doctor (10) abrazó a Rose, mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo derecho. Rose no entendía porque ese muchacho con pelo castaño con patillas, un traje azul y por alguna razón sin zapatos, la abrazaba y decía su nombre como si la conociera. Lo más raro es que sentía que aquel muchacho era familiar, pero ¿Cómo?

- ¿Quién eres? – Finalmente Rose se dignó a preguntarle, viendo su rostro.

- ¿Qué?- Sin soltar a su amiga, sintió un pequeño dolor en el estómago cuando escuchó esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su antigua acompañante.

De un momento a otro se sorprende al escucharse así mismo, en su encarnación anterior, tratando de llamar la atención a su manera, gritando.

- ¡QUÉ DIABLOS! ¡Que todos se callen y me presten atención de una vez a mí! – Dijo con enojo en su voz El Doctor (09) – Todos nos calmaremos y hablaremos en orden, okay – Termino de decir, calmadamente, mientras se dirigía a la persona que estaba abrazando a su compañera.

- Comenzando contigo, ¿Quién eres y porque abrazabas a mi amiga? – Lo miro fijamente, pero le sorprendió que no parpadeo ante la pregunta. De hecho sonrió, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

- Bueno, si quieres respuestas las tengo en mi mano – El Doctor (10) le mostró a su yo pasado que lo que tenía en la mano era un Destornillador Sónico. Él sonrió esperando su respuesta.

- ¡Imposible! – Se quedó pasmado al ver que ese muchacho era su futuro yo.

- Doctor ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Rose, al ver que tiene la mirada perdida.

El Doctor (09) vuelve en sí y mira a todos y nota que está oscureciendo y tomo una decisión.

- Bueno, en esto anochece, lo mejor es que hagamos una fogata y así poder hablar todos con más, más calma y antes que digan algo…- mira a todos, en especial a las criaturas antropomórficas, mientras muestra la gema que encontró - … solo entregare esto cuando todo haya terminado ¿De acuerdo?- dio una mirada fulminante a Rouge, la cual capto de inmediato.

Luego de conseguir leña para la fogata, todos forman un círculo alrededor de esta. Están impacientes, quieren saber todos los detalles que los ha dejado en esta posición. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, El Doctor (09) comienza a hablar.

- Bueno, primero que nada, mi amigo…- señalando a su futuro "yo" - … y yo les contestaremos todas las preguntas que tengan y para que sea equilibrado lo haremos así "Respuesta por respuesta" Comienza tu vampiresa – Señalo a Rouge the Bat, la cual solo tenía una pregunta en su mente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Pero contéstame completamente, no te guardes ningún detalle ¿De acuerdo? – Rouge miro fijamente al señor de la chaqueta negra, que sabía que no podía mentir.

- Bueno, soy El Doctor (09), solo El Doctor (09). Soy un Señor del Tiempo, el último de los Señores del Tiempo, vengo del planeta Gallifrey en la constelación de Kasterborous. Hubo una guerra, la Guerra del Tiempo, en la cual luché contra una especie llamada Dalek y, y…- En su cara se veía que responder esta pregunta le dolía. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, El Doctor (10) se paró y termino lo que su "yo" del pasado había comenzado.

- Luche y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, esta guerra no solo consumió a nuestros enemigos, sino que corrompió al alto consejo de mi planeta, con un ideal ridículo. Para salvar al universo tuve que hacer el máximo sacrificio, destruir a ambos bandos a la vez - al decir esto se soba la mano por los ojos y continúa hablando – Luego de eso, solo seguí haciendo lo que hago mejor, yendo de un lugar a otro, tratando de ayudar a los que me necesitan y ver como la historia pasa – al terminar la oración, se sentó y se sobo la mano por la barbilla mientras pensaba y luego hablo – Bueno es mi turno, ¿En qué planeta estamos y que son estas gemas?- termino de decir, esbozando una sonrisa.

Tails y Knuckles se sorprendieron con lo que había dicho el joven, técnicamente estaba diciendo que era un alienígena, con forma de humano y que viajaba en el tiempo.

- Peros esa son 2 preguntas, que tramposo – Dijo Rouge alzando el tono por el truco que le habían hecho.

- Solo contesta – Dijo El Doctor (10), recostando su cabeza en la mano.

Resignada, Rouge contesta su pregunta – El nombre actual de este planeta es Tierra, aunque muchas tribus hacen énfasis que hace siglos se llamaba Mobius, a lo cual han pedido a la federación una oportunidad para cambiar el nombre, uniendo el actual y el antiguo. En pocas palabras, como mínimo, Tierra Mobius – Rouge saca un mapa y lo abre – Aquí les mostrare los continentes. Como ven, este es nuestra geografía. A pesar de los continentes, la Federación de Estados Unidos es una de las más grandes potencias, siendo un país fuerte y donde se encuentra la base principal de GUN (Guardianes de las Naciones Unidas), una organización militar con el deber de proteger el mundo y donde yo "Rouge the Bat" trabajo para ellos como espía. - decía esto con orgullo – Ahora, para la terminar la pregunta ¿Qué son estas gemas? Bueno, estas "gemas" tienen el nombre de las Caos Esmeraldas. Las Caos Esmeraldas son siete antiguas reliquias de gran poder, su energía es casi ilimitada, capaz de alimentar máquinas y hacer que diferentes personas o criaturas obtengan habilidades increíbles, su energía es tal, que según dicen puede revivir a los muertos y a pesar de no tener una cerca, es capaz de dar visiones, el mundo entero está llena de energía caos. Si Las Esmeraldas no son usadas de manera correcta, estas se repelen, esparciéndose a través de todo el mundo – Término de decir y se preparó para preguntarle otro cosa cuando Knuckles se le adelanta.

- ¿Porque dices ser el último de tu especie si hay dos y de donde vienen exactamente? – preguntó el equidna rojo al joven de traje azul, esperando una respuesta loca.

- Vaya, usaste el mismo truco. Bueno, la razón por la que digo que "soy el último de mi especie" es porque así es. Yo soy un ser que viaja a través del tiempo y del espacio, así que es común que yo me encuentre con otros "yo" de otros tiempos. Mi amigo soy yo, es una versión de mi pasado, antes de regenerarme - miro a todos los presentes y continuo - Y antes de que me interrumpan, la regeneración es un proceso en el cual cuando un Señor del Tiempo está a punto de morir, su cuerpo cambia, la apariencia y personalidad son diferentes pero sigue siendo la misma persona, técnicamente- iba a continuar hablando cuando de pronto es interrumpido por Knuckles.

- Estas diciendo que ese señor eres tú en el pasado y que puedes viajar en el tiempo ¿Es broma verdad? – Dijo Knuckles escéptico con lo que acababa escuchar.

- No, no es broma y si no quieres que cuente como respuesta escucha todo lo que dijo – dijo El Doctor (10) serio y mirando firme al equidna – Bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos. Como se habrán dado cuenta, les estamos preguntando cosas que son muy comunes, eso es porque no somos de este mundo, de hecho, ni siquiera somos de este universo, venimos de un universo paralelo – volvió a ver a todos y vio que no se sorprendían demasiado.

- Eso no nos sorprende – dijo Tails con algo de decepción porque creyó que diría algo más sorprendente – Sonic y yo hemos conocido a personas que llegaron a este mundo y de igual manera, terminamos en otro mundo.

Los "Doctores" se quedaron pensando. El Doctor (09) se levantó, cogió una pequeña varita, se acercó al zorro amarillo anaranjado, le sonrió y empezó a dibujar unos círculos mientras hablaba.

- Bueno, creo que lo puedo explicar así. Hay mundos paralelos, algunos tan idénticos que tardarías toda una vida para encontrar las diferencias y otros que se notan a simple vista. A veces hay mundos dentro de los mundos – al decir esto, dibujo otros círculos pequeños dentro del circulo grande – cuando un universo tiene demasiada energía, necesita equilibrarse creando mundos que se conectan entre sí, por eso pueden pasar entre ellos sin demasiados problemas.- Toma un respiro y continua hablando – Lo que pasa y la cosa se pode peligrosa es que nuestros mundos están separados por el vacío. Luego de la muerte de mi especie los muros de la realidad se cerraron, la barrera entre los mundos se sellaron. El conocimiento y la tecnología para traspasar el vacío se perdió. –

Todos los presentes, se quedaron viendo a "Los Doctores" y se sorprendieron de lo que dijo. Causándoles más preguntas que respuestas. Ninguna de las criaturas tuvieron el valor para decir algo, solo Rose Tyler se atrevió a preguntar.

- Si todos esos conocimientos se perdieron ¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí? – Pregunto la chica rubia con ganas de saber más acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

El Doctor (10) la miro y se dio cuenta que él era quien debía contestarle – Lo que pasa es que caímos a través de una grieta en el vórtice del tiempo, pero esta grieta fue tan poderosa que trajo a dos Señores del Tiempo a un mismo punto fijo en el tiempo. Lo único que puedo decir es que algo malo está a punto de suceder – Dijo con un poco de temor en su voz.

- Que te hace pensar eso, podría ser coincidencia- dijo el capitán Jack Harkness al tratar de pensar que no todo puede ser malo.

- En toda la bastedad del universo terminamos todos juntos aquí y ahora. Ya he visto esto y sé que algo está a punto de suceder. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar lo que viene – dijo El Doctor (10) con tristeza, recordando el destino de su amiga Donna Noble.

- Bueno, si eso es así ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – pregunto el Tails, asustado con lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Bien, el plan de ataque es la estrategia 25/55, ubicarnos en un lugar seguro hasta saber que pasará, mantenernos al tanto de cualquier irregularidad y estar listo para cualquier problema. – Dijo Jack con sensación de dar órdenes recordando sus días como agente del tiempo. Rouge se quedó sorprendida, a pesar de la apariencia de Jack, su manera de hablar lo hacía ver un profesional entrenado para la situación. Knuckles pensó que solo trataba de llamar la atención, pero su estrategia parecía acorde a la situación. El Doctor (09) camino hacia su compañero, viéndolo fijamente antes de hablarle.

- Perdona, Quien está al mando ¿tú o yo? – dijo de manera enojada.

- Solo trataba de ayudar – bajo la mirada, con sensación de regaño – entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

- Bien, este es el plan – paró un momento, miro a Jack y le dio una sonrisa grande – lo que has dicho es un buen plan. Si ustedes están de acuerdo con todo lo que hemos dicho ¿Nos pueden dar hospedaje?

Tails y Knuckles se acercaron y empezaron hablar en susurros de la petición, pensaron que podría ser una trampa por parte de Eggman, espías para poder ubicar donde se encuentran y destruirlos, pero esa teoría les parecía demasiada exagerada. Eggman ya había engañado a Knuckles y esta podría ser otra igual, el problema es que sienten que estas personas no son malas. Tails se acercó a los individuos, los miro y les mostro una sonrisa.

- Hemos decidido que se queden en nuestro cuartel, les daremos las coordenadas y allí esperaran hasta enfrentarnos a lo que se venga – dijo el zorro, viendo a esas personas. Para él, ellos se veían con buenas intenciones. – Doctor (10) Knuckles te dará las coordenadas y yo se las daré al Doctor (09) y nos encontraremos allá.

- Iré con ustedes – dijo Rouge acercándose al Doctor (09) – no puedo permitir que la Caos Esmeralda no termine en mis manos.

- Yo iré con el de las playeras que está descalzo – dijo Rose acercándose al Doctor (10).

- Hey, estas no son playeras, es un traje increíble y estoy descalzo porque quiero. – Dijo El Doctor (10), sintiéndose ofendido por el comentario de su antigua acompañante.

- Sí, claro cómo no. Bueno hay que apurarnos, no podemos perder el tiempo. Es hora de actuar- comento alegremente Rose.

Todos se pararon, apagaron la fogata y se separaron en dos grupos: El Doctor (10), Knuckles y Rose Tyler. Y el otro por El Doctor (09), Tails, Rouge y El Capitán Jack Harkness. Se dirigieron a las TARDIS correspondientes. Rouge vio la máquina de la que tanto hablaba y no creía que fuera tan grande para todos. Pero al entrar se quedó sorprendida, no podía creer que fuera más grande en el interior. Rose entró a La TARDIS de la versión del futuro de su Doctor y notó que no había cambiado en nada, solo notó que estaba un poco descuidada con el aseo. Cada Doctor manipulo los mandos con los datos ya procesados y con las coordenadas dadas por sus nuevos aliados, desmaterializaron Las Tardis y fueron al cuartel donde se encontraba Sonic.

* * *

><p>EN LA SOL DIMENSIÓN<p>

En su habitación una gata con un pelaje de color Lavanda, con violeta en la punta de su cola de caballo y cola, y sus ojos dorada. Esta no era una simple gata común y corriente, es la princesa y protectora de las Sol Esmeraldas, quien dormía tranquilamente luego de un día de trabajo duro ayudando a su pueblo a solucionar los pequeños problemas y manteniéndose alerta de cualquier irregularidad. Sus sueños eran tranquilos, se veía caminando por los caminos, que solo ella podía usar, que conectaban de su mundo al de su gran amigo Sonic. Aquel erizo que le enseño que podía confiar en otros, que tener amigos no la hacía débil si no que le ayudaba a mejorar en su vida. De pronto esos caminos empiezan a temblar y una grieta se abre en todo el centro y de ella ve que una criatura sale. No puede ver bien como es la apariencia de esta criatura pero una parte de ella es toda negra, emanando un aura de maldad. Luego, todos los caminos se derrumban y los mundos se destruyen. Su sueño, más bien dicho pesadilla, cambia de imagen mostrando una ciudad que reconoce como Empire City, ya que fue y vio la base de Sonic allí, solo que está destrozada. Mientras caminaba veía cientos de cadáveres, no había distinción de especie, raza o edad. Todos estaban muertos, la mayoría parecía que hubieran sido mutilados. De repente ve a la misma criatura esbozando una sonrisa macabra, sus dientes filosos mostraban rastros de pedazos de carne y sus ojos eran del mismo color que la sangre y donde debería estar la esclerótica (la parte blanca del ojo) era toda negro. Esta criatura dio un gran salto y vino directo a ella. En ese momento, Blaze the Cat se despierta, sudando y temblando.

- Eso no era un simple sueño – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se paraba de la cama – debo irme inmediatamente, debo encontrar a Sonic – se dijo a si misma mientras se quitaba su pijama y se ponía su atuendo habitual.

Blaze se dirigió a los comandantes que protegían la isla y les aviso de que debía irse de su dimensión por una terrible visión y que todos debían estar alertas. Fue a la sala donde se resguardaban las 7 Sol Esmeraldas y cogió una. Al salir, dio órdenes de protegerlas a cualquier costo. Marine the Raccoon se entristeció al saber que su amiga se fuera, trato de convencerla de llevarla pero Blaze se negó. Blaze se dio cuenta de la expresión de su compañera y le dijo que necesitaba que se quedara para proteger y ayudar al pueblo. Ella acepto con gusto.

Blaze vio a su pueblo antes de irse y esbozo una sonrisa esperando que nada malo suceda. Uso la energía de la Sol Esmeralda y se abrió paso por los caminos que la llevaron al mundo de Sonic y de un momento a otro llego a Empire City.

* * *

><p>En un callejón, en uno de los barrios de Empire City, se abre una grieta de la cual sale la criatura más maligna. Su cuerpo es rodeado por un campo electromagnético que desvanece. Esto le hizo mucho daño pero aun así parte de su energía aún sigue y su objetivo es incorruptible. Se quita un aparato con forma de morral y sonríe macabramente.<p>

- Perdí mucho poder al traspasar el vacío, en especial porque esas criaturas me quitaron un poco para que pudieran sobrevivir y escapar de ese maldito lugar, pero aun así este mundo y todos los demás serán míos – se dijo Sonic Exe con gloria en su voz.

* * *

><p>A las afueras de Westopolis una grieta se abre y de ella salen dos criaturas, viejos enemigos que causaron dolor al último de los Señores del Tiempo. Una raza que se modificó genéticamente, anulando todas las emociones excepto el odio y el ideal de convertiste en la especie suprema. Sus miradas se fijaron en la ciudad.<p>

- Escaneo terminado. Localización desconocida. Formas de vidas inferiores detectadas. Hay que seguir la orden primaria, del instinto Dalek, destruir y conquistar. Exterminar, Exterminar, EXTERMINAR, EXTEMINAR – Vociferaba el Dalek, mientras se dirigían a la ciudad.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

><p>Notas del autor:<p>

*Blaze será la princesa de isla Sur de la Sol Dimensión y no habrá referencia a su historia en Sonic 2006, ya que para mí no es canoníca.

**SONIC:**

*Knuckles the Echidna apareció por primera vez en el juego Sonic the Hedgehog 3.

*Rouge the Bat apareció por primera vez en Sonic Adventure 2.

*Mobius fue el nombre que se le dio al planeta de Sonic por parte de los traductores Estadounidenses. Actualmente el nombre está desapareciendo lentamente de la saga.

*Blaze the Cat apareció por primera vez en el juego Sonic Rush.

**Doctor Who:**

*"El Vacío" fue mencionado por primera vez en la Ascensión de los Cybermen.

*La Gran Guerra del Tiempo fue mencionada por primera vez en El Fin Del Mundo (The End of World)

* El reloj de pulsera que tenía El Doctor (09) en la serie parece análogo, mientras que en mi Fanfic será digital. Eso es porque si el miraba varia veces la hora como podía tener la correcta si viajaba en el tiempo.

*Los Daleks aparecieron por primera vez en la serie clásica The Daleks (21 de diciembre de 1963). En la serie moderna aparecen por primera vez en el episodio Dalek (30 de abril de 2005).

*En algunos episodios de Doctor Who, El Doctor sale muchas veces de La TARDIS sin ni siquiera analizar si la fecha en la que quiso ir era correcta o no hacia bien un análisis exhaustivo creyendo que lo que mostraba en el tablero de control de su vehículo era correcto.

En los Próximos capítulos les dejare links de algunas imágenes para que tengan imaginación de las diferentes vestimentas de los personajes. Hasta Luego.


	4. Una Batalla Dolorosa, Una Victoria Vacia

**CAPÍTULO 03: UNA BATALLA DOLOROSA, UNA VICTORIA VACÍA.**

El gran comandante de la organización G.U.N, estaba totalmente concentrado con todo el papeleo que tenía que firmar, luego de los hechos ocurridos hace tres meses, cuando Black Doom invadió la tierra, especialmente la capital de la Federación. Durante esa crisis él trato de matar a Shadow mandando una orden en su contra, sin importarle que en el mundo lo vieran como un héroe. Durante casi 50 años creyó que Shadow fue creado con la intención de ser un arma destructiva y maligna. A pesar de todos los problemas pasados, Shadow demostró ser todo lo contrario en el sentido que él pensaba. Shadow defendió y salvo a la Tierra. A pesar de todo lo que hizo la G.U.N para destruirlo, él se unió a este para proteger el planeta, defendiendo la promesa que le había hecho a la chica que considero como una hermana. El Comandante se paró de su silla pero tropezó con la mesa, de la cual cayo un pequeño marco. Al recogerla una pequeña sonrisa sale de su rostro, era la imagen de su hija y de su nieto; A pesar de que no los veía muy seguido los quería con todo el corazón. Camino un momento en su oficina y recordó que aún tenía que firmar unos informes, en el cual se hablaban de las acciones tomadas por la organización en el tiempo en que la tierra se separó en pedazos y explicar cómo dejaron que Sonic se encargara del asunto. No estaba contento de saber que Sonic podía hacer lo que ellos a veces no podían, aun con todos sus armamentos y aparatos tecnológicos. El Comandante se volvió a sentar y cuando iba a comenzar a escribir sintió como la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par, vio a un joven soldado, que se notaba había corrido hasta su oficina. El joven se paró derecho y dio un saludo militar mientras daba su informe.

- Comandante, se han registrado llamadas que avisan que dos objetos están destrozando todo a su paso a la entrada de la ciudad. Estos objetos son desconocidos para nosotros – Decía el soldado mientras aún mantenía el saludo.

- Descanse soldado. Están seguros que estos objetos no sean creaciones de Eggman. – Pregunto, mientras recibía el informe del soldado y lo abría.

- No señor. Estos objetos tienen forma de salero y sus armas parecen un destapador de retretes y una batidora. Además, parecen que tienen conciencia propia, se hacen llamar a sí mismos Daleks – le mostro una foto y señalo – también cabe destacar que han resistido la fuerza policial sin problemas, las balas no le hacen daño y parecen que lanzan Láseres más potentes que nuestras armas más avanzadas – termino de decir el soldado esperando la respuesta de su comandante.

- Bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir el protocolo de evacuación. Saquen y protejan a todos los civiles del área de ataque. Manden a Shadow the Hedgehog para que controle la situación, enfrentándose a esas criaturas, pero que no los destruya - Decía el Comandante mientras le devolvía el informe al soldado – Debemos saber que son estas cosas. Algún tipo de arma experimental o en el peor de los casos nos encontramos con alguna especie de alienígenas – Vio como el soldado le volvía a dar un saludo militar y se marchaba. Se volvió a sentar y se empezó a sobar la cabeza mientras pensaba – _"Han pasado apenas tres meses desde la invasión de Black Doom y una semana desde las separación de la tierra en pedazos. Las personas de esta ciudad no se han recuperado de todo lo ocurrido y ahora esto. A veces desearía que el mundo estuviera en calma por una vez"_ – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al darse cuenta que una joven soldado, de aspecto morena y pelirroja, entraba a su oficina y le hacía un saludo militar.

- Descanse. ¿Qué nuevas noticias me traen? – dijo esto seriamente mientras veía a la soldado. Ella hizo caso y comenzó a hablar.

- Señor, lo necesitan urgentemente en la sala de estrategias. Algo está pasando ahora mismo en la ciudad de Empire City. Hay una especie de batalla. – termino de decir firmemente.

- ¿Qué tipo de batalla y quiénes son los luchadores? – Pregunto sin dejar de mantener su seriedad.

- Esa información está fuera de mi rango, y como dije lo necesitan urgentemente. – La joven soldado dijo estas palabras con una sensación de querer saber más de la situación.

- Gracias por la información. Puede retirarse – Se paró de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estrategias. Allí se encontró con el teniente y este le dio un saludo y comenzó a hablar.

- Señor, en los últimos minutos se ha presentado una situación de combate en Empire City. – Dijo el teniente acercándose a uno de los computadores y empezando a mostrar algunas imágenes que mostraban uno que otro destrozo en algunos edificios. – Se cree que el combate comenzó a las 10:15 Pm del día de hoy

- Esos acontecimientos son de baja importancia para mi rango. ¿Por qué me han llamado? – El Rostro del Comandante mostraba un poco de enojo al darle una noticia que él teniente mismo podría controlar – ¿Estos hechos tienen algo que ver con los objetos destructivos que aparecieron a las afueras de Westopolis?

- No señor. Aun así, estoy muy seguro de que querrá saber todo sobre este caso – El teniente mostro cambio la imagen mostrando a dos criaturas.

- Eso, eso es… Imposible – con sus ojos azul y ámbar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su cuerpo tembló por un segundo y apretó los puños mientras se dirigía al teniente – Que todas las fuerzas disponibles cercanas a la ciudad marchen de inmediato a la ubicación de los objetivos. Usen todos los métodos posibles. No debemos dejar escapara a ninguno de los dos. – Decía mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de de cabeza.

- De inmediato comandante, pero se demoraran unos minutos en llegar. Usted sabe la ciudad tiene el ideal tonto y nos demoraremos unos minutos en obtener permiso para entrar– Decía el Teniente mientras caminada y empezaba a llamar a las fuerzas disponibles cerca de Empire City.

- Esperemos que no sea muy tarde – Se sentó mientras sus ojos de colores seguían observando la imagen - ¿Cómo es posible?

* * *

><p>EMPIRE CITY 08:45 Pm<p>

En su nuevo cuartel, más parecido a una bodega, un erizo azul se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en una hamaca. Pensaba en el día en el que Eggman sería derrotado y encerrado de una vez por toda. Cuando llegue ese día, la paz comenzará en un nuevo nivel, todas las criaturas de este planeta dejaran de tener miedo y se abrirán en una mejor alianza mundial, y con eso podría tener el camino libre a nuevas aventuras. Sonic estaba a punto de dormirse cuando, de un momento a otro, escucha un sonido raro, como de un motor, proveniente de la sala principal. Este hecho lo sorprende haciéndolo que casi se caiga. Rápidamente se dirige al lugar donde escucho el sonido y para su sorpresa encuentra dos cabinas de color azul. Se pone en guardia cuando de pronto estas se abren mostrando a los integrantes, que de alguna manera cupieron dentro. Vio a sus amigos y se sorprendió de ver a Rouge con ellos, algo raro por la tensión entre Knuckles y ella. También se extrañó de ver a cuatro humanos, tres hombres y una chica rubia, que lo miraban como si nunca hubieran visto a un erizo. Sonic se acercó con alegría y saludo a sus amigos y con cortesía a Rouge. Luego se dirigió a las personas y comenzó a hablarles.

- Hola, mucho gusto Soy Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog y ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sonic quería saber todo sobre estas personas.

- Es una larga historia pero una muy interesante – dijo el zorro a lo lejos, mientras entraba a la cabina con Knuckles para sacar su avión. Sonic quedo boquiabierto al ver que algo tan grande cavia en algo pequeño. Unas pequeñas risas salieron a ver a como el erizo entraba en la cabina y salía inspeccionando cada detalle.

- Bueno mi pequeño amigo, creo que yo te contare todo lo que necesitas - Se acercó El Doctor (09) al erizo azul y una sonrisa sale de su rostro.

* * *

><p>WESTOPOLIS 10:20 Pm<p>

En una habitación, un poco desordenada, se encontraba acostado la forma de vida definitiva. Un erizo de pelaje de color negro con mechones blancos en el pecho, y vetas rojas en las púas, la iris de sus ojos eran de color rojo. Sus Air Shoes (Zapatos) eran rojos, negros y blancos, con unas mancuernas en forma de anillo. Su mente pensaba en esos recuerdos que, aun con dolor, trataba de olvidar. Esos momentos junto a María fueron grandiosos, ella era como una hermana muy querida con él. Su sacrificio le dejo un dolor tan grande que quería vengarse y destruir al mundo entero. Pero luego de varios acontecimientos, y ayuda de muchos aliados, se dio cuenta que su promesa era proteger a la gente de la que María tenía tanta esperanza. A pesar de prometerse de olvidar todo eso, una parte de él no quería eso. Todos los recuerdos, desde su creación hasta hoy, lo atormentan. Él no puede demostrar estos sentimientos frente a nadie. De un momento a otro siente como tocan la puerta de su habitación, se levanta sin emoción y al abrirla encuentra a un soldado que lo mira, dándole un saludo militar, y le empieza a hablar.

- Señor Shadow, el Comandante le manda que se encargue de dos objetos que están causando destrozos en la entrada sur de la ciudad. La orden es capturarlos no destruirlos ¿Entendiste? – Dijo el soldado mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo.

- No destruirlos, enserio. No quieren que los laves de camino acá – Dijo el erizo sarcásticamente manteniendo su seriedad.

- Esto es serio, estas cosas son poderosas. Ni la fuerza policial ni las fuerzas de G.U.N han podido controlar la situación. Nuestra esperanza está en tus manos, sabemos que eres el único en vencer estas cosas pero necesitamos mantenerlas vivas para poder estudiar sus habilidades. – El rostro del soldado mostraba una expresión de seriedad al decir esto.

- De acuerdo, iré y trataré de no destruir a los objetivos. – termino de decir el erizo, mientras se dirigía al hangar de los vehículos y se montaba en una motocicleta militar, no sin antes coger una arma experimental. Acelero a fondo y salió sin mirar atrás. Mientras manejaba se dio cuenta que ni siquiera vio las fotos de los objetivos. Se dijo a si mismo que reconocería al enemigo tan solo verlos.

Los soldados de G.U.N trataban de mantener al margen a los Daleks, sin mucho resultado, que no dejaban de atacar sin consideración sin importarles si mataban a hombres, mujeres o niños. Los destrozos que causaban eran notables, causando que de un edificio de cinco pisos solo quedaran los cimientos. Los cadáveres de policías, soldados y civiles empezaban a ser notables, más de 100 para ser exactos, muchos no soportaban la barbarie que estas máquinas/criaturas dejaban a su paso. Los soldados lograron evacuar a la mayor parte de los civiles del área, aunque quedaba uno que otro que cogía un arma por su cuenta y trataba de ayudarlos. Poco a poco las barricadas que tenían eran destruidas, comenzando a perder la fe en que lograrían vencerlos. De pronto escuchan el sonido de una motocicleta a gran velocidad que se acercaba rápidamente y vieron que en ella estaba la forma de vida definitiva. Faltando unos veinte metros para llegar a los Daleks, vieron como Shadow salto una gran altura, le apuntaba con un arma experimental, con nombre clave Energy, a la motocicleta y disparaba una sola bala. Esta le dio y creó un domo de energía eléctrica alrededor de los Daleks. En menos de un segundo hubo una explosión dentro de esta. Shadow vio como solo había humo y cenizas en el lugar donde estaban sus objetivos. Se acercó a los soldados y comenzó a hablarles.

- Creo que eso fue todo. Pensé que sería más difícil dada la situación que me dijeron – dijo sin interés en sus acciones, sin ni siquiera inmutarse del ambiente de cadáveres y destrucción a su alrededor. – Esta Lanza Granadas de energía es muy práctico, lástima que tenga que esperar 15 minutos para lanzar otra.

- Las órdenes eran vencer y contener a los objetivos, conocidos como Daleks, no destruirlos. – dijo el soldado de mayor rango, con un poco de enejo por la indiferencia que el erizo le daba a la situación – además, muchas han muertos tratando de defender a otros - termino de decir, mientras se alejaba de Shadow y se acercaba a sus compañeros dando órdenes.

Shadow entendió lo que quiso decir el soldado. Vio a su alrededor y vio lo cadáveres, algunos quemados y otros destrozados, tirados en las calles, en los andenes y otros incluso dentro de los vehículos. Lo que más le perturbo fue ver a una chica rubia tendida en el suelo. En ese momento recuerda a María en esa misma posición. Cierra los ojos unos segundo, tomando unos suspiros y vuelve en sí. Comienza a caminar cuando de pronto ve que los soldados se asustan y comienzan a tomar y apuntar sus armas. Shadow rápidamente gira a ver qué ocurre y ve, y se sorprende, como del humo salen lo que ahora conocía como Daleks. Para su sorpresa no tenían ni un solo rasguño. Vio como estas cosas lo miraban, más bien dicho, lo observaban y empezaban a hablarle.

- Escaneo terminado. Forma de vida hostil detectada. Sus habilidades sobrepasan a los soldados, objetivo de exterminio principal. Exterminar. Exterminar. EXTERMINAR – Dijo el Daleks mientras se movían en dirección a su objetivo, Shadow the Hedgehog.

- Soy Shadow the Hedgehog. La forma de vida definitiva. ¿Creen que tendré miedo de enfrentarme a unos botes de basuras sicóticos? No me hagan reír. Los destruiré y su ojo será un trofeo en G.U.N. – Termino de decir mientras los Daleks se acercaban a él.

- No eres rival para los Daleks. Los Daleks vivirán, destruirán y dominaran este mundo. Todos los seres este mundo son inferiores. Esto no será una guerra, será un control de plagas. - Vocifero el Dalek.

- Solo son dos y creen que podrán derrotar a todo un planeta, patético – La voz de Shadow comenzaba a sonar llena de rabia por su comentario hacia él.

- Un solo Dalek es suficiente. Exterminar- término de decir acercándose aún más a Shadow.

- Basta, los destruiré de una vez. A todos los soldados, no se interpongan en mi camino, solo yo atacaré a estas cosas. Es una orden.- Comenzó a correr mientras en su mano izquierda empezaba a producirse energía caos – Caos… Lanza.

* * *

><p>EMPIRE CITY 9:35 PM<p>

El erizo escuchó por más de cuarenta y cinco minutos las explicaciones de todos, los humanos, el equidna, el zorro y la murciélago. Él no podía creer todo lo que decían acerca de los humanos. Dos de ellos eran alienígenas con apariencia humana, y resultaba ser la misma persona: su pasado y futuro, y que es un viajero del tiempo de otro universo paralelo. Junto con él estaban sus amigos y otros detalles que su mente no podía procesar pero que al menos entendía. Se paró y empezó a caminar, más bien dicho trotar, alejándose un momento de todos ellos. Todos se quedaron viendo cómo se iba por un momento y el pequeño zorro empezaba a hablar con todos.

- A pesar de todas nuestras aventuras hay cosas que su mente le parecen extraordinarias.- una pequeña sonrisa salía de su rostro – pero a mí también me sorprende lo que ustedes nos han contado. Es extraordinario.

- Bueno, no puedo negar que lo poco que nos han dicho sobre este mundo también es fantástico- comento El Doctor (09) mientras se paraba de su silla.- Aun así no podemos dejar de lado lo obvio. – termino de decir mostrando una cara seria.

- Y eso ¿Qué es? – Rose y todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.

- Que no hemos comido nada. Me gustaría cenar un plato de arroz con un pedazo de carne asada en su jugo y un plátano (Banana o Banano, depende del lugar donde vivas). Sin el plátano para mí no hay comida. Bueno tampoco no voy a comer si no hay esa exquisita fruta. – vio como todos lo vieron y apartaban las miradas haciendo que se enoje. – oigan, comer es importante.

- Deben ser como las 7:30 Pm, podemos comer más tarde – menciona Rouge al escuchar el comentario del señor tiempo. El Doctor (10) se detiene mirándola y haciendo gestos como si quisiera decirle algo que no quiere oír. – ¿Qué pasa?

- De hecho, deben ser como más de las 9:30 Pm ya que cuando llegamos decía ser las 8:45 Pm- vio como la expresión de la cara de la murciélago cambiaba a un poco de rabia y enojo –Tuvimos unos problemitas y terminamos unas horas más tardes de lo debido. – al terminar de hablar vio como esta empieza a batir las alas tomando vuelo y poniéndose a unos centímetros sobre su rostro. Ella lo mira fulminantemente antes de hablar.

- ¡Yo debía reportarme, por medio de video llamada, ante la G.U.N a las 8:30 pm EN PUNTO! A pesar de ser una espía eso no me persuade de mis deberes como agente. Dar informes sobre la situación actual de la misión. Si no lo hago tendré problemas graves. – La voz de Rouge sonó tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el almacén. Se acercó a Tails y le comenzó a hablar.

- Me vas a decir dónde está la computadora y me lo vas a decir rápidamente. – alzó al pobre zorro asustado por la actitud que tenía su compañera. Todos la vieron sorprendidos por su actitud. Noto que alguien le agarraba del hombro.

- Bájalo y hazlo lentamente.- dijo el equidna, mientras apretaba el puño.- Y para que lo sepas nosotros no confiamos demasiado en G.U.N. Siento que ellos quieren las Esmeraldas para tener el control de todo el planeta. No permitiré que nos encuentren. – termino de decir mientras cogía a Tails y lo alejaba de ella.

Rouge al ver como todos la miraban comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe pero antes de irse les dijo algo a todos – Si tanto miedo tienen de la G.U.N entonces llamare de otro sitio, para que no se preocupen, pero recuerden que volveré.- luego de esto toma vuelo y su silueta se pierde a la luz de la ciudad.

Todos se quedaron viendo y trataron de olvidar el percance que tuvieron. El Doctor (09) volvió a tomar el tema de la comida, a lo cual todos aceptaron. Luego de discutir que comerían, todos decidieron pedir pizza, ya que sería lo más rápido en traer, con lo que el zorro cogió un poco de dinero y salió inmediatamente. Mientras esperaban, Rose Tyler se acercó a la versión futura de su Doctor. Una pregunta rondaba su cabeza, una pregunta que pensó inmediatamente luego de todo lo que conto.

- Doctor (10) hay algo que necesito que me cuentes ¿Por qué no estoy contigo?- menciono la joven rubia.

El Doctor (10) se quedó viéndola mientras en su mente pasaba rápidamente unas preguntas que le atormentaban– _"¿Cómo te digo todo lo que nos ha pasado? ¿Cómo puedo decirte que te perdí para siempre? ¿Cómo te digo que a pesar de que tú estás feliz con una versión mía humana, yo sufro grandemente?"_ – cuando toda estas preguntas terminaron de pasar por su mente le sonrió a su antigua acompañante y le comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, eso es fácil de responder. Lo que pasa es que tu madre sufrió un pequeño accidente en un viaje que ella, y sus amigas, habían planeado. – le mintió el señor del tiempo a la joven rubia. Al ver como la mirada de ella cambiaba a miedo, rápidamente termino de decir su mentira – Pero tranquila, tu madre no sufrió nada. Pero su actitud convenció a todos los paramédicos para que las llevaran a todas al hospital. Tú decidiste quedarte con ella, para que no armara un escándalo más grande, toda la noche. Tú sabes que no soy bueno quedándome quieto en un lugar tanto tiempo, así que te dije que daría unas vueltas y volvería por ti en la tarde del día siguiente. – al termina de decir vio cómo se calmaba Rose. Pero al mismo tiempo vio cómo su antigua encarnación se entristecía. Podía engañar a todos pero no así mismo.

- Pues, mamá siempre da problemas con cualquier cosa. Cuando era niña accidentalmente raye un auto tratando de aprender a manejar bicicleta y ella quería demandar al dueño por no saber estacionarlo. A pesar de todo eso yo la quiero bastante – una pequeña sonrisa salió de ella.

Todos se alegraron cuando Tails llego con las cajas de pizza. Cada quien cogió un pedazo y comieron felizmente, mientras discutían como se defenderían de la posible amenaza. Luego de varios minutos De un momento a otro el zorro empezó a mirar de un lado para otro, como si buscara a alguien. Se paró y antes de abandonar la sala escuchó como el equidna le hablaba.

- ¿Pasa algo Tails? – dijo el rojo equidna al ver como su amigo buscaba algo o a alguien.

- Es que veo que Sonic no ha vuelto. También noto que Amy y Cream aún no han llegado, se sorprenderían de vernos, y eso me preocupa. Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlos - dijo el pequeño zorro sintiendo que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

- Tú sabes cómo es Sonic, él se va y no dice ni para donde se dirige. Además no debes preocuparte de Amy, ella no es un bebé, se cuidara de cualquier problema que cause- dijo esto con una pequeña risa, recordando cómo es la actitud Amy cuando se enoja. – Y Cream sabe cómo llegar hasta acá si se pierde. Todo estará bie-… - antes de terminar su frase, Knuckles sintió como el suelo tembló por una explosión cercana.

- ¿Que decías? – menciono Tails, un poco asustado, mientras se dirigía a la salida a ver de dónde provenía la explosión. – Parece que viene cerca del parque. A Amy y cream les gusta pasar el tiempo allí.

- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – Dijo Knuckles mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el lugar de la explosión, con un sentimiento de angustia por no haberle hecho caso al presentimiento de su amigo.

- Yo llegare en un minuto, tengo que buscar algo – le grito Tails a Knuckles. Entro al cuartel seguido por sus nuevos amigos que veían incrédulos como en una pila de piezas de motores y electrónicos saco una pequeña máquina que cargaba, del tamaño de un bombillo. El pequeño zorro se dirigía a la salida cuando de pronto se detuvo y vio a todos en la sala antes de hablarle.

- Lo mejor será que se queden aquí. No hay que buscar que nadie salga herido – Tails vio como las miradas de todos daban ese aspecto de que no harían lo que les pide.

- Oh que tierno, ¿Tienes miedo porque crees que es peligroso para nosotros?- una pequeña sonrisa salía de Rose, viendo la inocencia de su pequeño amigo – Si supieras a todas las cosas con las que nos hemos enfrentado.

- Además, no podemos dejarlos solos ahora que estamos aquí. – Dijo El Doctor (10) mientras le señalaba La TARDIS. – No pierdas el tiempo y entra de una vez. Te ayudares sin miedo.

- Así es. A pesar de los peligros que nos acechan solo nosotros decidimos como queremos que nos recuerden, siendo un idiota que decidió enfrentarse al riesgo o un genio que decidió ser cobarde cuando lo necesitaban. – Dijo El Doctor (09) esbozando una sonrisa convenciendo a Tails, quien inmediatamente se subió a La TARDIS del joven castaño.

Las TARDIS se desmaterializaron de la bodega y terminaron en el parque que había mencionado Tails a sus amigos. Al salir de la cabina ven como la gente sale corriendo del lugar de la explosión que está a no menos de unas cuadras de distancia. De repente escuchan una voz conocida.

- Valla, llegaron más rápido que yo – Knuckles no podía creer que todos ya estaban antes que él – ¿Y saben que ha pasado?

- No, no sabemos. Acabamos de llegar y la próxima vez podrías esperarnos manotas. – menciono el Capitán Jack al equidna rojo. Knuckles le pareció un poco molesto su comentario pero decidió no perder el tiempo. A lo lejos vieron a una gran amiga, que no creían que verían tan pronto pensando que aún se encontraba en su dimensión. Aun así se aterraron al ver como toda la parte derecha del pantalón estaba manchada con sangre y su rostro contenía muchos moretones. También notaron como cargaba a Cream en sus brazos y la pequeña coneja abrazaba a un chao asustado. La mirada de la gata parecía perdida, unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y balbuceaba unas palabras incomprensibles. Tails se acercó rápidamente asustado por cómo veía a Blaze. Los pensamientos de la gata fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz del zorro.

- Blaze. Blaze ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – Tais trataba de saber que le había y la había dejado tan traumada.

- Tails, ¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad eres tú o es otra ilusión? ¿Acaso yo soy real? – al terminar de decir esto cayo, de tal manera sin lastimar a Cream y a Cheese. En el suelo se volvió a despertar, cogió a Tails del pie y lo miro – tienes que ayudar a Sonic antes que sea demasiado tarde – volvió a desmayarse. Tails y Knuckles no perdieron tiempo y corrieron en dirección a los gritos. Al llegar al lugar de la explosión ven a Amy en estado de shock, con una mirada perdida. Tails y Knuckles tratan de llamar su atención. Ellos al ver que Amy no contesta ven en dirección de sus ojos y lo que miran los deja pasmados. Dos erizos azules peleando, los dos eran casi idénticos excepto porque uno tenía las puntas de sus púas de color rojo.

- Eso es imposible – dijeron al mismo tiempo el zorro y el equidna con la mirada atónita.

* * *

><p>WESTOPOLIS 10:21 PM<p>

La Caos Lanza impactó al Daleks más cercano pero toda esa energía fue repelida por el escudo de este. Los Daleks dispararon sus láseres a su objetivo primario. Shadow usa su poder de teletrasportación para evitar sus ataques, luego corre rápidamente alrededor de estos y de un momento a otro ataca brutalmente a puñetazos al Daleks que está en el centro de la calle. A pesar de golpearlo lo más fuerte posible se aleja de la criatura y ve como los guantes de sus manos salen humo y siente ardor en ellas. El escudo de los Daleks es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle cualquier daño. Shadow sabe que para poder derrotarlo debe destruir lo que los protege. El erizo esboza una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar.

- Creí que acabar con ustedes sería muy, pero muy aburrido y fácil. Creo que me he equivocado. Es hora de pelear enserio – dijo Shadow dejando de esbozar su sonrisa y mostrando una seriedad.

- Ha estos llamas pelea, esto es solo pérdida de tiempo. Los Daleks no podemos perder el tiempo en estupideces. Te exterminaremos de una vez. – vocifero el Dalek el cual inmediatamente lanzo su láser, junto con su compañero directo al corazón del erizo. A pesar de que la energía del impacto sería lo suficiente como para matar a un humano, vieron como este ni siquiera cayo. A pesar de que el impacto no lo mato, Shadow lo sintió como si le hubieran quitado un poco de su esencia. Pero eso no lo detuvo de atacar y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue correr a lo alto del edificio que estaba de enfrente. Él pensaba en saltar y usar el Caos Blast para destruir ese escudo. Pero antes de hacerlo les grito desde lo más alto.

- ¿Por qué no vienen por mí pedazos de basura? – El erizo espero una respuesta del enemigo. Los Daleks se acercaron al edificio pero se detuvieron al inicio de las escaleras. Estos se quedaron allí parados sin hacer nada y al no ver que no decían nada frunció un poco el ceño – Eso es interesante. Son máquinas de matar y son derrotados por unas escaleras. Que patético. –

Los Daleks miraron al erizo negro antes de pronunciar palabras.

- Elevar- en ese instante los Daleks comienzan a volar lentamente, en dirección a shadow. El erizo se queda un poco sorprendido, pero no pierde tiempo y salta directamente sobre los Daleks. Antes de chocar contras las criaturas, Shadow empieza a usar la técnica Caos Control. De sus manos empieza a salir una energía verde.

- Caos Blast. – una onda de energía Caos estalla en frente del enemigo. Esta onda es tan poderosa que destruye los vidrios del edificio en un instante. Shadow aterriza sin problemas, gracias a sus zapatos, viendo el humo donde se encontraban los Daleks. De un momento a otro no puede creer que esas criaturas sobrevivieran a una de sus técnicas más poderosas. La ira y la rabia pasaban a través de sus venas, no podía dejarse vencer por esas "cosas", era la forma de vida definitiva, debía ganar a cualquier costo.

- Tu hostilidad ya no será tolerada. Formación de batalla 1.6.2. ¡MÁXIMO EXTERMINIO! – Vociferó el Dalek. En ese momento los dos Daleks se separan y se ponen alrededor de Shadow, desde lo más alto del edificio. De un momento a otro uno de los Daleks le dispara al erizo negro. Este lo evita, pero en ese momento el otro le dispara, dándole en todo el pecho. Shadow cae por un segundo, lo que suficiente para que los dos Daleks lo ataquen conjuntamente disparando sus láseres a la criatura antropomórfica. El erizo siente como la energía de su cuerpo lo va abandonando, como si su vida se estuviera terminando, no puede pararse y un miedo pasa por su mente algo que pensó que jamás sentiría. Los Soldados de la G.U.N al ver como su "mejor agente" era maltratado, no se podían creer esa escena.

- Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejarlo morir. – dijo un joven rubio y de contextura delgada.

- Nos ordenó que no interviniéramos pasara lo que pasara. Aun así, si algo le pasa El Comandante no nos perdonara si no hacemos algo.- Todos los soldados acordaron atacar a las criaturas con el tanque, para evitar bajas innecesarias, a pesar que este no les hizo ningún daño. Todos se acercan a tanque, los que sabían manejarlo entraron, y de un momento a otro dispararon toda la munición que tenían. Una de las balas del tanque le dio al Dalek de la izquierda y todos los soldados apuntaban sus ametralladoras al de la derecha. Los Daleks al ver la ofensiva de los humanos dejaron de atacar a Shadow. Escanearon el lugar y encontraron fallas arquitectónicas, en el cual se encontraba unas conexiones de gas, bajo el tanque donde todos los soldados se ubicaron. Dedujeron en menos de un segundo como vencer a todos esas criaturas inferiores. Dispararon sus armas al concreto frente al tanque, los soldados se quedaron desconcertados al ver que no los atacan directamente. Luego todos esos pensamientos se transforman en miedo al ver como el piso tiembla y de este sale fuego. No tuvieron tiempo para escapar del lugar antes que fueran tragados por la tierra. Las llamas consumían a los soldados que, con gritos de dolor, pedían ayuda. Lamentablemente antes de que Shadow pudiera tan siquiera levantarse para ayudar a todas esas pobres almas, una gran explosión se desata dentro del hoyo. La onda expansiva es lo suficiente para hacer que Shadow caiga de espalda al suelo. El erizo no podía creer la escena que estaba viendo. Todos murieron cumpliendo el deber, desobedeciendo sus órdenes, pero tratando de salvarlo. Una ira paso por todo su cuerpo, solo había una manera de solucionarlo.

- ¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS! ¡Les dije que no se metieran! ¡Esta era mi batalla no la de ustedes! ¡Buscaron su propia muerte! – Gritó Shadow con todas sus fuerzas, con una voz de rabia y remordimiento.- Aun así, no dejare que su muerte sea en vano. Ya no más jueguitos tontos, he de liberar todo mi poder.- Los Daleks observaron al erizo negro y les pareció imposible que alguien sobreviviese a sus ataques constantes. Esto sin embargo los hizo dirigirse de nuevo a Shadow, el cual se estaba comenzando a quitar sus anillos inhibidores. Un aura de energía sale de Shadow, el cual deja desconcertados a los Daleks ya que su escaneo no les advirtió de su poder oculto. El erizo mira a las malditas criaturas y les grita - ¡Ya me harte de todo esto! ¡SU FIN COMIENZA AHORA! – al terminar de decir esto dio un gran salto, y gracias a sus zapatos propulsores, termino frente a los Daleks. Usó su Caos Control, mientras de sus manos salía la energía verde. – ¡CAOS BLAST!- A diferencia de la primera explosión, esta fue suficiente como para deshabilitar los escudos de los Daleks y causar unas grietas en su armazones. Los Daleks perdieron estabilidad del control de vuelo y caen, chocando fuertemente en el suelo, dejándolos deshabilitados. Shadow ve la oportunidad de atacar y corre al más cercano, poniéndose encima de este. El erizo empieza a darle puñetazos al armazón, con toda su fuerza, causando que este comience a quebrarse más y más, hasta que ve una grieta lo suficientemente grande para meter su mano. Él erizo mete los dedos, de ambas manos, dentro de la grieta y abre el armazón fácilmente. Lo que ve lo deja pasmado, la criatura que se encontraba dentro del armazón era algo parecido a un cerebro con un ojo en el medio y rodeado de tentáculos. Aun así, no le importó la apariencia de la criatura y con su mano la coge y la arranca su de su "cuerpo". Le pareció escuchar que esa cosa dijera algo, pero no le dio importancia. Mientras la sostiene en su mano izquierda, lo mira fijamente durante unos segundos, y el Dalek le dice sus últimas palabras.

- ¡Los Daleks vivirán! – vocifero el Dalek, sin que su voz cambiara a pesar de no estar en su armazón, frente a su verdugo. Shadow al escuchar estas palabras pone una mirada de odio.

- ¡Hoy no! – grita el erizo, mientras metía sus pulgares dentro del ojo del Dalek. Este empieza a sangrar, junto con el grito de dolor de la malvada criatura. Luego de escuchar como sufría su enemigo, lo mutila por la mitad y tira su cuerpo al piso. Shadow siente de un momento a otro como su cuerpo pierde fuerza y su vista empieza a verse borrosa. Cae de rodillas al suelo y trata de buscar sus anillos inhibidores. Pero para su sorpresa, el armazón del Dalek que mató explota. Se dio cuenta que la frase que no entendió era algún tipo de código de autodestrucción. Sus oídos fueron afectados, escuchado un maldito chiflido. Al volver en sí vio como un avión lanzaba una garra y cogía al otro Dalek que seguía vivo. A pesar de sentir que no tenía más fuerza para pelear, se paró y empezó a correr hacia la máquina. Dio un gran salto, mientras usaba su técnica Caos control y la energía verde salía de su mano.

- Casos… Lanza – logro dispara y darle al Dalek. A pesar de agrietar parte del armazón de este, no logro destruir al avión que lo llevaba. Usó sus zapatos propulsores para tratar de evitar que escaparan pero de pronto cuatro esferas, que salieron del avión, crean un campo de energía alrededor del erizo que empieza a drenarle su energía vital. Shadow siente como todo empieza a oscurecerse, siente como su vida se está terminando y cierra los ojos. Al final de toda esa oscuridad veía un punto blanco que se acercaba, al final de ese punto vio a María, algo que no podía creer. María se acercó al erizo negro y le da un abrazo. Shadow trata de decirle algo pero siente que no puede hablar. María le empieza a hablar.

- Shadow, es un placer volver a verte de nuevo pero ya te tienes que ir, todos los mundos están en un grave peligro y tú eres uno de los que tienen suficiente fuerza para poder enfrentarte a esa amenaza. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog. – al terminar la oración, suelta al erizo dejándolo confundido. La imagen de la chica rubia empieza a perderse en la oscuridad.

- ¡María! – grita Shadow, tratando de no perder a su amiga de nuevo. En ese momento vuelve a abrir los ojos y nota que aún está dentro del campo de energía, y que su fuerza sigue disminuyendo. De un momento a otro escucha el sonido de cuatro disparos. Ve como estos disparos, que son ráfagas de electricidad, chocan con las esferas y las destruyen al instante. El erizo cae bruscamente al suelo y ve a lo lejos sus anillos inhibidores. Comienza a arrastrarse para poder alcanzarlos, lamentablemente a pocos centímetros empieza a perder el conocimiento. Piensa que se desmayara cuando de pronto siente como los anillos son puestos en sus muñecas. Su visión aún se ve borrosa pero ve a una criatura con forma de gato antropomórfico y escucha su voz que trata de darle a entender que todo estará bien.

- Vaya, por poco el mundo te pierde Shadow. Qué bueno que estaba por aquí cerca ¿Verdad? – dijo la voz de aquella criatura que lo había salvado.

- No me digas – dice antes de desmayarse.

- Genial, ahora tengo que cuidarlo ¿Esta noche podría mejorar? – dijo sarcásticamente, mientras levantaba al erizo y lo llevaba a un lugar menos peligroso.

* * *

><p>EMPIRE CITY 9:40 PM<p>

Rouge volaba, con un poco de descontento en su mirada, mientras pensaba en cómo sus "amigos" no le tenían la suficiente confianza, especialmente Knuckles, a ella o a la agencia. Mientras seguía volando trataba de ubicar la pequeña oficina de G.U.N que había en la ciudad. Porque a pesar que era la mayor defensa del mundo, Empire City era conocido por tener la mejor fuerza policial y para los ciudadanos eso era suficiente. Tras muchos debates y protestas por parte de los civiles, el alcalde decidió expulsar (de manera cortes) a la G.U.N de la ciudad permitiéndole tener una pequeña oficina cerca al cuartel de policías. Luego de varios minutos de vuelo, llego sin problemas y entro. Vio que el que atendía la oficina era un joven, que no aparentaba más de 18 años, de cabello rubio y vistiendo el uniforme oficial.

- Buenas noches, bienvenida a la oficina de G.U.N ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – pregunto educadamente a la murciélago antropomórfico. Vio que esta sacaba una identificación de uno de su bolsillo y se lo mostraba. Verifico los datos que aparecían en la identificación y al ver que concordaban se sorprendió al ver su rango. Volvió a ver a la murciélago, le dio una sonrisa antes de hablar – Supongo que necesita la sala principal para una video llamada. Ve al fondo y luego gira a la izquierda.

- Gracias- dijo mientras entraba al corredor y se dirigía a la sala. En su camino vio varias pinturas interesantes, que luego vería con más atención. Llego a la sala y vio el gran computador, lo más perturbador para ella ahora era explicar porque no se reportó a la hora debida. Encendió el computador, se conectó con su cuenta personal y la pantalla dio a un oficial, que si no supiera cómo es su actitud creería que la odiaba, del cual parecía que no estaba muy feliz.

- Agente y espía Rouge the Bat reportándose. – menciono la murciélago, con un poco de seriedad en su voz.

- ¿Se da cuenta de la hora que es? – dijo secamente el oficial, manteniendo una mirada fija.

- Si señor, se la hora que es y siento mucho la tardanza – dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

- Para mí, no importa qué importancia ni rango tenga en la agencia. Usted debe obedecer las órdenes primarias y mantener al tanto todo su avance a la hora correcta. Ha trabajado para nosotros como una doble agente desde hace tiempo y sabemos todo su pasado. No sé cómo no la hemos echado pero aun así si trata de traicionarnos usaremos toda la información que tenemos de usted en su contra. ¿Ha quedado claro? – termino de decir el oficial, sin mostrar ninguna emoción ante sus palabras más pura frialdad.

- Si… Señor- dijo estas palabras entre los dientes.

- Así que todo quedo claro ¿No? Ya me puede dar su informe. – dijo con una hipócrita sonrisa, que causo que ella quisiera arrancarle la mandíbula.

- Me encontraba en los famosos bosques del país de Soleanna. Luego de horas de búsqueda de la Caos Esmeralda logre localizarla pero…- durante unos segundos pensó como contar la historia del alienígena con forma de humano que viaja en el tiempo que venía de un mundo paralelo y la cereza sobre el pastel es que es el último de su especie. Volvió en sí y termino su historia. – al coger la Esmeralda apareció un gas. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar, caí y me desmaye. Luego me desperté, y para mí sorpresa, me encontré a las afueras de Empire City. Mi teoría es que alguien sabia de la misión y querían que la encontrara primero para luego dormirme y obtenerla. Trate de usar el radar de mi lente pero no daba información útil para ubicar la Esmeralda. – esa mentira podía ponerla en peligro de perder y ponerla como enemiga publica en la G.U.N. El oficial la miro, dio unas anotaciones en su cuaderno.

- Es todo. Me parece raro que una gran espía como usted no hubiera sentido que la espiaban y evitara ser atrapada – dijo, con una mirada fría, como si parte de ese relato fuera falso.

- Eso también me ha perturbado. Me deja muchas preguntas en la mente ¿Quiénes más sabían sobre esta misión? ¿Tendremos enemigos infiltrados? ¿Y cuál será su objetivo? – termino de decir, rogando en su mente que sus palabras convencieran al oficial.

- Bien, si eso es todo lo que tiene, analizaremos lo que nos ha dicho. Sin más que decir le ordeno que espere en la ciudad hasta que le asignemos nuevas órdenes ¿Entendido? – dijo, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- Si señor – las palabras salieron junto con un saludo militar. La Video llamada se terminó y lo peor ya había pasado aun así se sintió mal por el pasado que quería olvidar, un pasado muy oscuro para ella. Salió de la sala y empezó a ver las obras de arte que tenían. Obras muy fascinantes, tanto que no parecían de este mundo. Luego de ver una que otro se había cansado e iba a ver dónde se hospedaría y mientras caminaba su atención volvió de vuelta a un cuadro. Este cuadro por alguna razón le llamaba mucho la atención. Una hermosa ciudadela dentro de un domo de cristal rodeado de montañas, donde las puntas tenían una nieve hermosa. El color del cielo era un rojo muy hermoso, más hermoso que cualquier gema que haya visto, tanto que parecía que quería salir del cuadro. De un momento a otro se sorprendió al sentir la mano del joven rubio en su hombro.

- Es hermosa ¿No lo crees? – dijo el muchacho, sin apartar sus ojos del cuadro.

- Si, así es. No sé porque pero me parece impresionante. Pareciera que estuviera viendo una ciudad a través de una ventana. ¿Quién hizo esta obra? – con tan solo saber el nombre del artista podría pedirle que le contara como hacía para que pareciera la pintura tan realista.

- No lo sé. Una semana antes de entrar a trabajar a esta pequeña oficina me pidieron que en el pasillo pusiera varia pinturas como decorativo. La mayoría las compre en un almacén de un amigo, este estudia en la universidad para ser un artista profesional. Pero de camino a mi casa vi a una joven, de cabello rubio rizado, en un callejón. Yo hubiera pasado de largo pero me detuve al ver lo que tenía en las manos. Esta obra me cautivo el primer momento en que la vi, no podía dejar de verla. Esa chica me miró, alzo el cuadro y me la dio. Le pregunte porque me la daba y ella me contesto "En tus manos estará mejor protegida. Cuídala muy bien, pronto podría salvar al mundo" – miro a Rouge, que mostraba una expresión de risa, y continua hablando – antes de irse me termino de comentar algo acerca de la obra "Su nombre es La Ciudad de Arcadia" luego de eso comenzó a correr. Traté de seguirla pero de pronto desapareció de mi vista. – termino de decir, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a su puesto.

- Lastima que no tenga autor – dijo la murciélago decepcionada de no poder encontrar al artista para pedirle más pinturas.

- De hecho lo tiene. Esta escrito atrás del cuadro. Su nombre artístico es muy raro. – dijo al inicio del pasillo.

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto instintivamente.

- Lobo Feroz – grito, mientras desaparecía de la vista de la agente.

Lobo Feroz. Que alias tan raro para un pintor. Pero como dicen "cada quien sabe por qué lo hace". Rouge comenzó buscar un hotel digno de su hospedaje. No tardo mucho, el mejor que vio fue el Times Square, el más elegante de toda la ciudad. Luego de hacer su reservación se dirigió al restaurante, porque luego de ese informe con el peor oficial, tenía un apetito voraz. Luego de terminar su comida se dirigía a su habitación pero recordó que debía ver primero a su "amigos". Salió a la calle y de un salto se elevó para dirigirse volando al cuartel de ellos. Unos pensamientos sobre el cuadro la distraían. De donde apareció y porque termino en ese lugar. De pronto escucho una pequeña explosión que venía cerca de su ubicación. Voló lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar al lugar se sorprendió con lo que vio.

- No puede ser – quedó pasmada, sin poder creer lo que veía. Dos Sonic enfrentándose en una pelea.

* * *

><p>EMPIRE CITY 10:10 PM<p>

Blaze the Cat comenzó a caminar por todo el parque. Viendo a los niños riendo y divirtiéndose. Esas imágenes le recordaban cuando jugaba con su madre, el único ser que la comprendía y la amaba, dándole confianza a sí misma. Pero toda esa confianza termino el día que la perdió, el día que cambio su vida. Luego de ese terrible día fue cuando ejerció el trabajo de ser la protectora de las Sol Esmeraldas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un eco de su nombre en su mente. De hecho, la estaban llamando y no se daba cuenta.

- Blaze ¿en serio eres tú? – dijo una sorprendida eriza rosada antropomórfica mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Oh señorita Blaze, es una alegría verte aquí. – dijo una coneja antropomórfica mientras corría y saltaba, abrazándola en el acto.

- Chao, chao – decía Cheese, un pequeño chao. Su sentimiento era de alegría y felicidad al ver a la gata.

- Amy, Cream y Cheese ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto sin poder creer que las vería justamente en esa momento.

- Nosotras solo estabas dando una caminata y comiéndonos unos helados cuando de pronto te vimos. Creíamos que aun estaría en la Sol Dimensión - Amy estaba mostrando una sonrisa por ver a su amiga de nuevo -No podíamos creer que te veríamos tan pronto.

- Yo también estoy feliz de verlas – una sonrisa salía al decir estas palabras - pero es que surgió un asunto muy importante y necesito hablar con Sonic - la sonrisa se cambió a una mirada de seriedad. A pesar de lo que acababa de escuchar Amy no perdió el tiempo para hacerle una pequeña broma.

- Un "Asunto importante" con mi Sonic. No será que te estás enamorando de él. Pero quiero que sepas que él es todo mío. – unas pequeñas risas salieron de su boca al terminar de decir esto. Blaze sin embargo movió sus ojos y se colocó su mano derecha en la cabeza dando a entender que lo que dijo no le dio gracia. Amy seguía riéndose cuando de repente le pareció ver a Sonic en un callejón a lo lejos. Su amor hacia él era tanto que dejaría lo que estaba haciendo para seguirlo. Blaze por un segundo pensó en pararla pero luego pensó que si ella había visto a Sonic esto le facilitaría las cosas. Antes de perderla comenzó a seguirla, junto con Cream quien abrazaba al Chao.

Cuando llego al callejón Amy pudo ver al erizo azul, de espalda, sabía que era él. Ella sabe que muchas veces salió corriendo y abrazo a varios erizos porque creía que era Sonic. Esta vez no había duda, no podía equivocarse.

- Sonic, me alegra de verte. Apuesto a que me extrañabas y viniste por mí – a pesar de abrazarlo con ternura sintió como un escalofrió se apodero de ella. Como si cada célula de su cuerpo le advirtiera, más bien dicho suplicara, que se alejara. Amy vio que este no se movía para nada y noto que las puntas de sus púas de la espalda era de color rojo, dando a entender que ese no era Sonic. Lo soltó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Un miedo la invadía y lo único que quería era huir. – Lo≈ Lo siento. Creí que eras Sonic – Amy no podía creer el miedo irracional que sentía por alguien que ni había visto.

- Pero Amy, esta vez no te has equivocado del todo. – a pesar de que estas palabras salían con la misma voz de Sonic, Amy sintió como si el que las dijera fuera un demonio (de hecho era peor). – Yo soy Sonic Exe – mostro su rostro a Amy. Vio como esta se asustó al instante de verlo.

Amy no podía creer lo que veía. A pesar de tener la apariencia de Sonic su rostro era infame. Toda la esclerótica era de color negro en vez blanco, su iris era roja como la sangre y bajo los ojos había una sombra roja oscura, como si hubiera llorado sangre. Y sus dientes eran todos puros colmillos. Esta imagen le aterró tanto que quedo tiesa. Para su suerte llegaron Blaze y Cream. Blaze lo reconoció al instante, era la criatura que había visto en su visión. Ella sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía matarlo rápidamente sin dudarlo. Sonic Exe vio a la gata de color Lavanda y le dedico unas palabras.

-Oh Blaze, es un gusto volver a verte de nuevo. Me acuerdo que la última vez que nos encontramos te derroté y te violé despiadadamente sin consideración alguna.- vio como la gata apretaba los puños en señal de ira por lo que escuchaba. Para él, decirle eso era divertido - Tú llorabas y me suplicabas que me detuviera. Pero no lo hice, y porque hacerlo, imagínatelo mi miembro metido dentro de tu linda y tierna flor, destrozándote lentamente. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja (imagínense la risa del Guasón o El Joker) reía macabramente ante la mirada atónita de la erizo, la gata y la conejo (que no entendía muy bien de que hablaba).

Blaze no aguantó más, comenzó a usar su pirokinesis, de sus puños unas llamas brotaron y comenzó a correr hacia su objetivo, dejando una estela de fuego detrás de ella. No podía dejar que causara dolor a nadie. Pero antes de llegar a esa "cosa" una pregunta pasaba por su mente "_¿Cómo es que me conoce?" _y si es así "_¿De dónde?". _Un puño pasó cerca de la cara Sonic Exe, el cual evito por muy poco. Blaze lanzaba sus golpes en llamas pero aun así este evitaba gracias a su dotada velocidad. La pequeña Cream trataba de llamar la atención de Amy pero solo fue en vano. Muchos de los golpes que la gata daba terminaban contra la pared, causando destrozos a su paso. Sonic Exe decidió atacar a Amy y salió directo hacia ella. Cream abrazo al Cheese temiendo por su vida y la de sus amigas. Blaze no creyó lo que veía y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para detenerlo y antes que este llegara donde Amy, lo agarró del hombro salto encima de él y aterrizo como una bailarina de Ballet. Sus miradas se cruzaron, en los ojos de ella mostraba ese sentimiento de protección ante sus amigos, mientras que en los de él solo había odio y maldad. Empuño su mano, mientras este se encendía, y le dio un puñetazo que lo mando al otro lado del callejón chocando contra un contenedor de basura, rompiendo muchas botellas de vidrio. La sonrisa de Sonic Exe se había borrado, miraba a Blaze con desprecio.

- ¡MALDITA PUTA! ¡Te mataré lentamente y me comeré tu corazón! – El dolor que sentía en ese momento no se lo podía creer. Traspasar "El Vacío" le causó más daño de lo que creía. No podía creer que esa estúpida lo estuviera venciendo. Vio un pedazo de vidrio en el piso y lo coge sin que esta no se dé cuenta. - ¡¿Por qué no vienes y terminas todo de una vez?! – amenazó, mientras pensaba en el momento justo para atacarla. Blaze se acerca a él rápidamente, mientras lo coge del pecho y lo amenaza con su puño en llamas.

- Mi visión me advertía que tú podrías causar mucho daño. No sé si tuve suerte o si eres muy débil. Aun así no me arriesgaré y te mataré aquí mismo. – Antes de darle vio como este trataba de pronunciar unas palabras - ¿Quieres decir algo? – le pregunto sarcásticamente.

- ¿Me vas a matar frente a tus amigas? Creo que dejaras un trauma grande a esa pequeña coneja. – Sus palabras dieron en el blanco. Blaze vio como Amy lloraba sin todavía moverse del lugar y una angustiada Cream trataba de alejarla allí. Esos segundos fueron suficiente distracción para que Sonic Exe usara el pedazo de vidrio y se lo clavara en su pierna derecha. Ella sintió un dolor y ardor muy fuerte, que causo que lo soltara. Sonic Exe aprovecho el momento para tumbar a la gata, ponerse encima de ella y golpearla sádicamente en el rostro. Blaze trato de defenderse pero no pudo del todo. El erizo azul la golpea en su brazo izquierdo que causa que quede paralizado y no pueda moverlo.

- No dejare que te salgas con la tuya – estas palabras salían con un poco de dificultad para Blaze, por todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

- Pero si ya lo he hecho – una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Sonic Exe. Mientras sostenía la mano derecha, colocó su mano izquierda en el rostro de Blaze y un aura oscura salía de este. Blaze por un momento sintió como su cuerpo se encontraba en un vacío infinito, no había nada, sentía como perdía el conocimiento. De un momento a otro se despierta y Blaze le sorprendió ver que se encontraba en su habitación. Salió rápidamente de allí y vio a varios habitantes de la isla haciendo sus labores, como cualquier día normal, sin problemas. El cielo estaba de un color verde, y por el brillo de este debía ser el amanecer. Vio a su amiga Marine the Raccoon bostezando y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, a lo cual Marine se sorprendió.

- ¿Estás bien Blaze? Pareces distinta – dijo la mapache, desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga.

- No, no pasa nada. Es solo que no digo muy a menudo cuanto quiero a mis amigas. – una pequeña sonrisa salía de su rostro. Pero en su mente seguía pasando la misma pregunta _-"¿Fue todo una pesadilla? ¿Pero cómo? Todo parecía muy real" _– aun con todos estos pensamientos en su mente se sentía feliz de que todo estuviera bien. Pero esa sensación no duró mucho, ya que escucho los gritos de una chica a lo lejos. Blaze salió corriendo, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía dejar que nadie fuera lastimado en su reinado. Al llegar la imagen que vio la dejo perturbada. Era ella, tirada en el suelo de la playa, desnuda, y se notaba muchos moretones en todo su cuerpo, siendo violada por el erizo con la apariencia de Sonic. Veía como, ese que se hacía llamar Sonic Exe, metía su miembro dentro de su intimidad y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de allí era desagradable. Un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo, no podía moverse aunque quisiera, y su estómago se revolvía con ganas de vomitar.

- No te había dicho que te destrocé en cuerpo y alma – Sonic Exe no dejaba de meter frenéticamente su miembro dentro de "Blaze", a pesar de todas las suplicas que decía y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. El comenzó a besarla, tapando su rostro. Para empeorar las cosas, vio como todos los habitantes de la isla formaban un círculo alrededor de esa macabra escena. En vez de ayudarla lo que hicieron fue apuntar sus dedos y reírse de la forma como era tratada su princesa. Ella no podía creer lo que veía, todas las personas que ayudo y protegía la dejaron a su merced. De un momento a otro, Sonic Exe deja de besar a "Blaze", pero sin sacar su miembro de ella, y la mira a ella directo a sus ojos, causando una sensación aún más grande de miedo, pero lo peor es como se ve su otra "yo". Sus ojos habían cambiado totalmente, eran iguales a los de él. Y de sus ojos veía como lloraba sangre. También noto como todos los habitantes tenían los mismos ojos de Sonic Exe. "Blaze" empezó a reír frenéticamente con una sonrisa aterradora. Las dos "Blaze" se miraron y la que estaba con Exe comenzó a hablar.

- Tantos amigos y ninguno te ayuda. Eso es tan triste, me dan ganas de llorar. Bua, bua. Tal vez debías quedarte sola como dijiste. Los amigos son solo una carga más.

- No, no es cierto – trataba de no escuchar las palabras de su impostora.

- ¿Que no es cierto? Mira a todos los presentes, no son capaces de ayudarte, ayudarme. Solo se ríen de tu incompetencia y dolor.

- Esto es solo una pesadilla, esto no es real. – cerro sus ojos para no ver esa realidad maquiavélica.

- Claro que no es real. Nada es real en la vida. Toda tú dimensión es una maldita farsa. Tú vida es solo la retorcida imaginación de algún estúpido escritor, dibujante o cualquier otra cosa.- luego de decir esto todo se torna de un color rojo, como la sangre, y todos los presentes desaparecen incluido Sonic Exe y la otra "Blaze". De un momento a otro, muchas grietas se forman y se abren. Lo que muestra la deja sin habla. Diferentes versiones de ella aparecen, de diferentes realidades. En una, ve a una chica (humana) haciendo un boceto de ella y la profesora la regaña llamándola por su nombre, Blaze. En otro ve a unos diseñadores haciendo otros bocetos, entre ellos su imagen, para un videojuego. Y así sucesivamente. Una voz se escucha cerca de su oído y lo que dice la hace perder la razón.

- ¿Qué pasa si tú tampoco eres más que otra ilusión de la vida? Todas las cosas por lo que has valorado o luchado por… nap, es todo un monstruoso y demente chiste. Me dan ganas de vomitar – una risa se escuchaba de fondo, detrás de la voz que decía estas cosas. – Así que porque no le ves el lado gracioso gata estúpida ¿Por qué no te ríes? ¡Ja ja j aja! – su risa se convirtió en la tortura más grande jamás conocida.

- ¡Detente de una vez! – grito Blaze con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, colocándose en posición fetal, mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía como un dolor pasaba por todo su cuerpo, a pesar que para ella no había nadie más allí que la estuviera lastimando.

De vuelta a la realidad, es decir, al momento en que Sonic Exe coloco su mano y usó una habilidad que producía ilusiones, ilusiones macabras que destrozan el alma de los afectados. Para los afectados parecían que han estado horas atrapados allí, pero en realidad solo eran unos segundos en el mundo. Sonic Exe se paró, cogió a Blaze de su túnica y vio a sus amigas.

- Después de todo no perdí mis mejores trucos. – tiro a Blaze al suelo como fuera un simple saco de basura. Luego la volvió a coger del cabello encima de su moño y la arrastra en dirección a Amy y Cream. Cream trata desesperadamente sacar a Amy del shock. Cada paso que daba ese erizo macabro, asustaba a la pequeña coneja. Cream le da un golpe con una de sus orejas y le comienza a hablar.

- Señorita Amy. Ese es un monstruo. Debemos huir de rápido. No tenemos tiem… - antes de terminar su frase siente como la alzan de sus orejas y queda aterrorizada al ver el rostro del monstruo.

- ¿Por qué no te callas de una maldita vez? Solo eres un estorbo. – dijo esto casi cerca de la cara de Cream. Cream sintió nauseas al oler el aroma que provenía de su boca, olía a carne putrefacta. Cheese trato de ayudarla, golpeando la mano que la sujetaba. Sonic Exe vio el vago intento que hacia el Chao y con la misma coneja lo golpea como si fuera un bate de Beisbol golpeando a una bola. Amy vuelve de su shock y trata de dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Lamentablemente él no la iba a dejar escapar. Comienza a acercarse con su maquiavélica sonrisa.

- ¡SONIC, _SÁLVANOS_! – grita Amy con todas sus fuerzas, sabe que morirá si él no viene. Ese grito llama la atención de varios transeúntes que ven con horror la escena.

Sonic se encontraba comiendo uno de sus Chili Dog en el techo de un rascacielos. Sus pensamientos estaban en las cosas que dijeron esos tipos. Alienígenas con forma de humanoide, que viajan en el tiempo y que vienen de un mundo paralelo. Él había tenido cientos de aventuras, había pasado a otras dimensiones y muchas cosas más. – _"¿Cómo es posible que no aceptara eso?"_- Ya había pasado mucho tiempo replanteando sus ideas, no quería que Tails se preocupara, ya era tiempo de volver al cuartel. Comenzó a trotar cuando de pronto sintió un escuchar un grito en forma de eco, en su cabeza. - _¡SONIC, SÁLVANOS!_ – Sonic se detuvo bruscamente, él reconocería esa voz donde fuera, esa era Amy. Su corazón acelero más de lo que podía, sentía que ella estaba en un grave peligro, debía encontrarla y rápido. A pesar de no saber dónde se encontraba, algo en su interior lo guiaba, corría sin detenerse. Veía por todas las calles y callejones, no podía perder a nadie. Tropezó y cayó en el grueso asfalto, raspándose en el acto. Arrodillado y temeroso Sonic no sabía porque se sentía así, porque sentía ese miedo por la seguridad especialmente de Amy. Temeroso de lo que estaba pasando. Se sorprendió al ver como una chica rubia, a la cual no podía verle bien la cara, lo ayudaba a pararse, le secaba las lágrimas y le daba un consejo.

- A veces debes ir lento para pensar bien la situación. Adiós mi pequeño amigo. – le sonrió la rubia mientras se alejaba de allí. Sonic vio cómo se alejaba esa chica y en medio de un parpadeo desaparece. Lo extraño era que ese tono de voz le resultaba conocido. Sonic escucho esto y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, debía pensar muy bien las cosas. Sabía que a Amy le gustaba salir con Cream ¿Pero a dónde? Una chispa se enciende en su mente recordando el pequeño parque cerca al cuartel, no debía perder más tiempo. Corrió de nuevo, evitando cualquier obstáculo que estuviera en su camino. Al llegar al parque se detuvo finalmente y empezó a mirar a todos los lados en busca de Amy. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntar a todos los que se encontraban.

- Eh chicos ¿Por casualidad han visto a una eriza rosada o a una coneja café con un chao? – Sonic esperaba que alguien pudiera darle alguna información.

- De hecho sí. Vimos a una eriza rosada, junto con una gata Lavanda y una conejo con un chao - dijo un joven al lado de su novia. Le señalo hacia donde se fue.

- ¡Thank you! – dijo Sonic mientras se alejaba de la joven pareja. Su corazón volvía a latir más rápido de lo normal, sabía que algo iba a suceder. Trotó dos cuadras y la vio su espalda, reconocería ese vestido donde sea. Se acercó a Amy, la cogió del hombro y la vio directo a los ojos. Una sonrisa salió de su rostro – Amy, estoy feliz de verte. Yo… - noto que ella estaba lo miraba con confusión. – ¿Qué pasa? – la miraba con temor por qué no contestaba.

- Porque no miras para acá y lo averiguas idiota – dijo una voz muy parecida a la suya, pero con una tonalidad sombría.

- This is Impossible – era lo único que podía pronunciar en aquel momento. Esa figura parecida a él, en una versión infernal, le sonreía macabramente. Aun con todo lo que veía noto a Blaze con moretones tendida en el suelo, notando un pequeño charco de sangre junto a ella, junto con cream que trataba de levantarla. Esta escena lo lleno de ira, esa ira le hacía un nudo en el cuerpo, con deseos de hacer pagar al que las lastimo.

- Tus amigas son muy débiles, esperaba más de ella en este mundo. – Dijo con sarcasmo – aun así no puedo negar que cuando las destruya será genial. Claro, primero jugare con ellas ya sea violándolas o amputándoles sus extremidades. Lo que más le duela a una chica.

- ¡Ya basta! – Grito con furia por ese comentario sádico – no sé quién eres ni que quieres pero sabes una cosa… – vio como este ser infernal movía la cabeza hacia un lado, como si quedara distraído por ese comentario, pero sin dejar de esbozar esa estúpida sonrisa. - … te detendré a cualquier costo. - al terminar esta frase corre y usa su técnica Spin Attack, enrollándose como una bola, para enfrentar a su nuevo enemigo. Sonic Exe rápidamente hace lo mismo pero, para mal de él, no tiene suficiente fuerza para repeler el ataque. El golpe lo manda volando hacia la calle, chocando contra el parabrisas de un coche que pasaba. El conductor al ver la expresión de la criatura, pisa el acelerador para huir de allí.

- Eso me dolió – dijo Sonic Exe, mientras se paraba, veía como Sonic lo miraba con rabia. – Aun así esto no es nada que no haya sufrido antes. Él empieza a caminar, mirando discretamente a todos a su alrededor, su sonrisa vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. Sonic no puede aún siquiera creer que esa "cosa" tenga algo que ver con él. Un clon, un espíritu, algo de magia negra, esa eran las teorías que pasaban por su mente.

- Veo que me miras con incertidumbre – decía Sonic Exe, mientras se lamia los dientes cubiertos de sangre. – si supieras la verdad sobre mí te aterrorizarías. Especialmente con todo lo que les hice a tus amigos.- Sonic, harto de las palabras que salían de ese ser infernal, corre hacia él y empieza a lanzarle puños y patadas.

A pesar de ser rápido, Sonic Exe recibió mucho de estos golpes, fue empujado tan rápido que paso debajo de un camión estacionado, chocando contra la pared del edificio. Sonic comenzó a acercarse a él, pero antes de hacerlo vio cómo se paraba y sin darse cuenta corta un pequeño cable energía y nota como se acerca lentamente. Sonic retrocede solo un poco.

- Planeas electrocutarme. Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió.- dijo sarcásticamente Sonic al ver lo que este sostenía para atacarlo. Vio como este le hizo caso a su comentario y miraba detalladamente el cable.

- Creo que tienes razón, que tonto he sido – Sonic Exe lanzo el cable cerca del camión. A Sonic le pareció raro que lo soltara así de fácil dejándolo desconcertado, cuando de pronto el camión explota. Los oídos le retumbaban, sentía como en todo su cuerpo había fragmentos metálicos de este. Un dolor atravesaba todo su cuerpo, especialmente en una de sus piernas, y su vista se enfocaba en la gente, esas personas que se quedaron para presenciar su pelea, salía corriendo de pánico por lo sucedido. De pronto siente como una mano lo agarra de las púas de su cabeza y es jalado hacia atrás. "¿Cómo lo hizo?" esta pregunta pasa por su mente.

- Tal vez seas rápido, pero yo soy muy listo. ¿Pasar debajo del camión y no destrozar el tanque de gasolina? Eso sí sería tonto. – Sonic vio que el otro erizo también tenía fragmentos incrustados en su cuerpo. Sonic Exe noto esto y acerco su rostro al de Sonic. – Como te dije, el dolor ya es parte de mi vida – Sonic Exe choca la cara de Sonic contra el piso, haciéndole salir sangre de la nariz. Sonic, a pesar del dolor, le lanza un puñetazo a la pierna, causando que caiga de rodillas. Trata de correr pero el fragmento que tenía incrustado se lo impide.

-A donde crees que vas – la voz que salía de Sonic Exe denotaba rabia, y sin perder tiempo empieza a golpearlo. Sonic sintió dolor con cada golpe dado, pero el también contraatacaba para equilibrar las cosas, no dejaría que lastimara a nadie.

Amy, Tails y knuckles miraban perplejos esta imagen. A pesar de que su amigo estaba siendo atacado no podían dejar de mirar esto. Amy al fin despertó de su estado de shock, sentía que debía proteger a Sonic, ella era siempre la damisela en apuros y todos, no solo Sonic, tenían que protegerla. Un sentimiento de rabia empezó a brotar, por el daño que estaba sufriendo su novio. Por esta vez ella sería la que lo salvaría a él del peligro. De un bolsillo de su vestido saca un pequeño tubo metálico y oprime un botón. Este se empieza a expandir y forma su arma preferida, El martillo Piko Piko Hammer. Ella comienza a correr ignorando los gritos de Tails y de Knuckles, que tenían miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer esa "cosa". Sonic Exe golpea repetidamente a Sonic, que esta arrinconado contra un auto estacionado, y no reacciona a tiempo al ataque de Amy. El golpe dado por el martillo es suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo varios metros sobre el piso cayendo de manera abrupta a este. Amy se acerca a Sonic y lo mira a los ojos. Unas lágrimas salen de los de ella.

- Tenía mucho miedo. Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente, atacado a esa cosa que se hace llamar Sonic Exe, nada de esto habría pasado Yo, yo...- Amy es interrumpida por Sonic, quien le sonríe.

- No te preocupes. Yo estaba preocupado por ti. Pero ahora estoy feliz de de estés bie…- estas palabras no pudieron ser terminadas. Los ojos de Sonic observaban, como en cámara lenta, como ese tal Sonic Exe le daba un puñetazo a Amy en el estómago y de un rápido movimiento le quitaba su martillo, golpeándola y lanzándola por los aires fuera de su vista. Una rabia pasa por todo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo un temor por la seguridad de Amy.

- Debe ser duro sentirse tan impotente y ver a alguien que quieres sufrir ¿o me equivoco? – Sonic Exe se burlaba sin notar que alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Cállate de una vez! – grito Knuckles, mientras cogía a ese ser infernal del brazo y lo lanzaba, chocando contra una pared. – Tails, no pierdas tiempo. La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo podre con él. – termina de decir esto mientras se pone en guardia. Tails se acerca a Sonic y enciende su pequeño aparato.

- Todo estará bien Sonic no te preocupes. Ya falta poco – El zorro mira como Knuckles recibe varios impactos de los puños de Sonic Exe y en un rápido movimiento de este le inmoviliza el brazo izquierdo causándole una pequeña fractura. Tails mira el aparato, afanado de que termine rápido el proceso. De pronto de esta máquina sale un pequeño anillo emanando un aura de energía. Tails le sonríe a Sonic y este le hace un gesto de alegría.

- Sé que su poder solo durará unos segundos, pero será más que suficiente. – dice el zorro entregándole al erizo azul el anillo. Sonic empuña la mano destrozando el anillo y al instante todo su cuerpo se llena de un aura de poder. Sonic mira a su objetivo y de un salto usa su técnica del Spin Attack atacando a Sonic Exe repetidamente hasta que el poder termina. Sonic termina al lado de Tails y de un Knuckles lastimado viendo como esa criatura que causo daño estaba tendido en el suelo. Notaron como trataba en vano de arrastrarse para huir del lugar.

- ¿Dónde está Amy? – pregunto Sonic, mientras trataba de no desmayarse.

- Aquí esta cariño. Sana y salva. – Rouge aterrizaba suavemente para no lastimar a la eriza rosada. Ella había presenciado todo desde el momento en el que Sonic era arrinconado y atacado y como Amy iba en su defensa. Lo peor para ella fue ver como esa cosa golpeo y mando a volar a su amiga. No perdió tiempo y la atrapo en el aire. Se mantuvo en la azotea de un edificio para no intervenir, ya que no la quería poner en peligro.

Cuando creían que lo peor había pasado son atacados por unas esferas de energías. Todos fueron impactados y sus cuerpos cayeron como piedra al suelo. Knuckles trataba de levantarse pero fue impactado de nuevo, dejándolo paralizado. Rouge y Sonic notaron como un helicóptero lanzaba una garra y se llevaba a Sonic Exe. La vista de Sonic era un poco borrosa pero vio a sus nuevos amigos de otro mundo paralelo acercarse a ellos y comenzar a cargarlos para llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Vio como Rouge era llevada por el capitán Jack, quien también cargaba a Knuckles. Tails era cargado por ese Doctor castaño (10), él era cargado por el otro Doctor (09). Amy era cargada por la chica rubia Rose "una rosa cargada por otra rosa". Sonic alzo su mano y con la vista trataba de alcanzar a Amy. Toda su visión se volvió negra y un pensamiento rondó en su cabeza causándole dolor.

- _"Después de todo el dolor que pasamos para vencer a esa criatura, no logramos nada"_ – luego de esto se desmaya al sentir que fue una victoria vacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

*No olviden de dejar reviews para ver que les pareció y que debo cambiar o mejorar.

*El segundo Nombre de Amy es Rose que significa rosa.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:**

*El Comandante apareció por primera vez en el juego Shadow the Hedgehog.

*Cream the Rabbit y cheese aparecieron por primera vez en Sonic Mega Collection como arte y en Sonic Advance 2 como personaje jugable.

* Marine the Raccoon apareció por primera vez en el juego Sonic Rush Adventure.

*María Robotnik apareció por primera vez en el juego Sonic Adventure 2.

*Los Eventos del juego Sonic Unleashed fueron mencionados por el comandante.

*La forma en la que Shadow salta de la moto para que choquen contra el enemigo son parecidos a la misma escena de su juego.

*Los anillos tendrán una función parecida, no igual, a los de Sonic X.

**Doctor Who:**

*El Doctor piensa en los sucesos ocurridos en El día del Juicio Final (02x13) y en El fin del viaje (04x13).

*La primera vez que el Doctor 09 habla sobre los plátanos (Banano, banana) es en el episodio El Doctor baila (01x10)

*Cuando Shadow se burla de los Daleks por no subir escaleras es igual que Adam en el episodio Dalek (01x06).

*Cuando los Daleks amenazan diciendo que un solo Dalek es suficiente, son las mismas palabras utilizadas contra los Cybermen en el episodio El día del Juicio Final (02x13).

*Las palabras Lobo Feroz (Bad Wolf) son un meme esparcidos por todo el universo como señal de peligro o de advertencia.

Bueno amigas y amigos les traigo este episodio del cual trabaje duro y espero que lo disfruten pero antes quiero decirles que para las imágenes de los personajes OC vayan a mi perfil y allá encontraran el Link para verlas. También deje un video que muestra algunas escenas de Doctor Who mostrando el dolor que siente. Sin más que decir Sigan adelante en todos tus metas.


	5. Alianzas Peligrosas Verdades Dolorosas01

Bueno amigas y amigos les traigo este episodio del cual trabaje duro y espero que lo disfruten pero antes quiero decirles que para las imágenes de los personajes OC vayan a mi perfil y allá encontraran el Link para verlas. También deje un vídeo que muestra algunas escenas de Doctor Who mostrando el dolor que siente. Sin más que decir Sigan adelante en todos tus metas.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 04: ALIANZAS PELIGROSAS. VERDADES DOLOROSAS.<strong>

**Parte 01**

-_"Todos deben sufrir, más de lo que yo sufrí. Esparciré ese dolor a todo el mundo. Todos los mundos sufrirán. Todos ellos caerán."- _eso eran sus únicos pensamientos. Pensamientos profundos de odio, desprecio y muerte que inundaban a Sonic Exe. A pesar de haber perdido la mayoría de sus recuerdos con el paso de los siglos, ese odio seguía allí. Un odio incondicional que lo acompañaba día tras día. Este odio que se hizo tan común en su vida, que se volvería loco, más de lo que esta, si por un segundo lo olvidara. El escogió ese camino, decidió llevar ese peso y no había vuelta atrás. No más.

En una sala grande de ordenadores, mugrienta y un poco destartalada, se encontraba un individuo, un poco pasado de peso, observando maliciosamente con sus ojos azules oscuros a través de unos monitores, de pantalla plana, a sus dos nuevas adquisiciones. Una pequeña sonrisa salía de su feo rostro. Una fea sonrisa que salía al escuchar las palabras que vociferaban. _"Estas palabras. Tan diferentes pero con un significado igual."_ Pensaba sin perder la vista de ellos.

- Exterminar. Exterminar. Todos serán exterminados por los Daleks. – escuchaba decir en una pantalla, mientras un robot o criatura en forma de bote de basura gritaba y trataba de zafarse de las cadenas que los rodeaban. Lamentablemente para este sus armas estaban casi desechas y la fuerza no era suficiente para destruir las ataduras que lo mantenían preso en ese lugar.

- Los matare a todos. Todos ellos morirán. – escuchaba susurrar al erizo en voz baja, como hablándose a sí mismo. Grandes cadenas sostenían sus manos y sus pies. A pesar de tener los ojos un poco abiertos, su vista se perdía en la nada. No pareciera que esté consciente que está diciendo esas palabras. Ni siquiera consciente de que este atrapado. Estas palabras, estas cosas que decían, le encantaban. Él sabía que le servirían en su conquista y dominio de este patético mundo. Volvió a ver al monitor del erizo y seguía notando que decía lo mismo una y otra vez.

- Pobrecito. Aún sigue dormido – decía sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de su silla y se ponía sus lentes, de un color azul un poco más claro. Comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Volteo una vez más, para mira desde su posición a las criaturas en las pantallas, para decirse unas palabras a sí mismo – Esta vez no cometeré errores. Esta vez no perderé el control de ninguna bestia. Esta vez me obedecerán sin oposición. Esta vez yo seré su dueño. – después de decir esto empezó a reír horrendamente y en todo el pasillo se escuchaba. Por suerte, no había ningún ser vivo que escuchara esto, solo las maquinas acostumbradas a este típico eco.

* * *

><p>Empire City 01:33 am<p>

No podía creerlo. No lo quería creer. Su corazón quería negarlo pero su mente le recordaba la realidad. Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de su cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente. Ni siquiera el veneno más fuerte se podría comparar con lo que sufría en ese momento. Sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de aquella persona que pensó que jamás sufriría un daño tan terrible. Parte de su rostro estaba manchado de sangre igual que toda su ropa. Ya ni siquiera se podía distinguir cual era el rojo de su vestido y cuál era el de la sangre. Las lágrimas de dolor brotaban de su pobre rostro y caían en el de chica. Una pisca de esperanza salió cuando lo impensable pasó, ella había abierto los ojos y lo veía él. Una pequeña sonrisa salía de ella, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos brotaban las lágrimas. Ellos se miraron por casi 10 segundos, que fueron como una eternidad, antes de que ella dijera unas palabras.

- Lo siento. Siento haber sido una carga para ti todo este tiempo. Siento haberte molestado. Yo siento no haber entendido todo este tiempo que tú en verdad nunca me amaste. Me querías, pero nunca me amaste...- El escucho estas palabras y sintió una puñalada en el corazón que se lo destrozó por completo. Trato de interrumpirla pero su cuerpo le impedía tan siquiera moverse. Su única opción era seguir escuchando. – Aun así quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amé y no dejare de hacerlo. Pase lo que pase tú siempre estarás en mi corazón y… y nadie… - ella trataba de decir estas palabras con todo la fuerza que le quedaba - podrá jamás… sacarlas de allí… Yo… te… amo Sonic - una pequeña lagrima cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de Amy caía hacia atrás. Sonic trato de levantarla, pidiendo al cielo que la idea que rondaba en su cabeza no se hiciera realidad. Miro sus bellos ojos y lo noto al instante. Los ojos ya no tenían ese brillo tan especial. Ella había muerto. El alma de Amy Rose había abandonado su cuerpo. Había muerto y él estaba totalmente solo, pero su cordura también se empezaba a perder.

-¡No puedes morir aun! No así. Tú no eras un estorbo, tú eres alguien especial para mí. Tú no puedes irte. Lamento no haberte dicho esto antes pero "Yo también te…"- Su frase fue interrumpida drásticamente.

- Todos aquellos que están cerca de ti sufren ¿No es así? – decía una voz macabra y llena de odio. – Tal vez si hubieses sido más fuerte me hubieras vencido y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. – decía mientras le mostraba lo que había hecho. Sonic sabía y no podía siquiera alzar la mirada. Sonic volvió a escuchar como la criatura le ordenara que no fuera cobarde y que viera de una vez todo el horror que había causado. El vio como todo el lugar estaba ardiendo. Las llamas consumían todo lo que tocaban. Notaba lo cientos de miles de millones de cadáveres quemándose lentamente. Su cordura se perdió aún más al notar los cuerpos quemándose de aquellos cercanos a él, mostrando la carne calcinada de sus amigos, de sus compañeros, de todos sus conocidos. Todo su mundo ardía y era su culpa. Su mundo se derrumbó y ya era muy tarde para luchar, tarde para actuar, tarde para salvarlos. Ese doloroso momento perduraría durante toda su vida. El día en el que les falló a todos. Cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos noto como Sonic Exe se acercaba para darle fin a su vida. Ya lo había perdido todo, lo único que podía perder era su vida. Vio como los colmillos se acercaban a su cuello lentamente. Cerró sus ojos para esperar su fin cuando de pronto escucha una palabra que lo vuelve a la realidad, su realidad.

- Sonic, por favor vuelve. Vuelve, te necesito a mi lado - esas palabras dulces y tiernas lo despertaron de la terrible pesadilla. Todas esas terribles imágenes desaparecieron al instante al ver ese bello rostro que lo miraba con felicidad. Amy no logra soportar la tensión y lo abraza al instante, asfixiándolo un poco pero a él no le importó. Ese abrazo cálido le dio fuerzas y por un momento olvido todo lo ocurrido. Aun así ese bello momento no duro mucho. Las imágenes volvieron. Las imágenes de su lucha contra Sonic Exe. Las imágenes de Amy y de sus amigos siendo lastimados. Él hace que ella se separe de él y la mira seriamente.

- Amy, quiero decirte algo muy importante sobre lo que paso durante la batalla – él seguía viéndola seriamente. Ella no sabía que expresión poner. No sabía lo que iba a decir. – Tú… Tú… ¡FUISTE UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA! ¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO! - termino de gritar con enojo.

* * *

><p>Westopolis 12:08 am<p>

"_Exterminar… Exterminar… Exterminar…" _eran las únicas palabras que invadían su mente, que yacía inconsciente en una oscuridad infinita. Las palabras de amenaza, ataque y muerte que les habían dicho esas criaturas. Esas palabras que estuvieron a punto de quitarle su vida. Ese era su lema, su objetivo, su instinto. Por un momento pensó en sí mismo y un temor invadió su cuerpo. Él era así. Él fue así. Incluso su auto apodo "La Forma de Vida Definitiva" denotaba que era superior a otras especies y que las otras eran insignificantes insectos. _"¿Yo sería un buen Dalek?"_ Era una pregunta lógica y a la vez terrible que lo carcomía internamente si hubiese seguido en el camino del mal. De un momento a otro toda la oscuridad del lugar desaparece. Un destello de luz es dejado a en su lugar y unas palabras tiernas inundan el ambiente.

- ¡No! No pienses en eso. Tú eres mejor que esas cosas. Tú cambiaste y te volviste mejor una persona. Combatiste tus demonios y ganaste. Nunca debes olvidarlo Shadow- La voz de María le daba fuerza para continuar y no caer en el abismo.

Shadow habría lentamente sus parpados, despertando de ese malestar y dolor por la batalla tenida. Observo que se encontraba en una habitación tan pulcra que haría parecer al lugar donde dormía un basurero. Es ese lugar había lo básico, un televisor, un pequeño closet, un pequeño escritorio e incluso tenía su propio baño interno. Se levantó de la cama y cojeo un poco, ya que su cuerpo aún no estaba cien por ciento recuperado. Se dirigió a la puerta para saber dónde se encontraba. No se sorprendió al ver lo bien decorado y organizado que estaba el resto del apartamento. Se notaba que el que viviera en ese lugar le gustaba la tecnología. Ordenadores de alta gama, monitores de pantalla plana y muchas piezas tecnológicas. Se dirigió a la ventana y vio que se encontraba en uno de los varios pobres y casi abandonados. Luego de la invasión de Black Doom cientos de familias tenían miedo de quedarse en la en esa ciudad, que fue el epicentro del ataque, y habitantes de los barrios a las afueras de la ciudad fueron los primeros en irse. Noto que estas ventanas estaban polarizadas. Había algo raro en ese lugar. _"¿A quién se le ocurriría tener todas esas cosas en ese lugar?"_ Un ladrón podía entrar y sacarse la lotería. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un olor que provenía de la cocina. Se dirigió a esta y al entrar lentamente, para no asustar a nadie, vio a esa persona que lo salvo sofriendo unos huevos en tortilla en una sartén mientras escuchaba música en sus auriculares. Tal vez ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Ese muchacho era un gato café claro antropomórfico, su cabello era de color negro y la punta de su cola era de color blanca. Tenía una camiseta blanca pero era azul en sus mangas. Sus pantalones eran unos jeans azul y estaban rotos en varias partes. Sus zapatos eran también azules con dos líneas blancas horizontales y los guantes que tenía eran casi idénticos a estos (Ver Version 3.5 en mi DeviantART). _"¿Me pregunto si a este chico le gustara el color azul?"_ Se preguntó sarcásticamente al ver la vestimenta que usaba.

- Creo que lo primero que deberías decir al entrar y ver a alguien es hola.- menciono el joven gato, sin ni siquiera mostrarse asustado por la presencia del erizo. El no aparentaba más de quince años. El erizo no contesto a la afirmación y miraba directo a los ojos cafés del felino. La confianza que le debía dar a este no podía ser demasiada. No podía confiarse – Bueno. Si no quieres hablar yo comenzare - dijo esbozando una sonrisa, mientras colocaba la tortilla en un plato y se lo pasaba junto con unos cubiertos. El estómago del erizo gruño en ese momento. Incluso antes de la misión no había comido nada y sus entrañas no dejarían pasar la oportunidad.

- Mucho gusto. Mi nombres es Brandon y soy la persona que te salvo y te trajo a un lugar seguro. Tienes suerte que estaba cerca. Al escuchar esas explosiones me asuste pero aun así no podía negar mi naturaleza y trate de ayudar a todos los presentes.- su mirada cambio un poco mostrando un poco de tristeza en ella – lamentablemente no puedes salvarlos a todos. Es algo que aprendí con el pasar de los años. Ver todos esos cadáveres, ver a todos esas pobres personas me dejo petrificado por unos minutos. Lo más difícil de quitar una vida es la sensación de quitar una vida y esas cosas no tenían esa emoción.- unas lágrimas pequeñas brotaron de sus ojos y rápidamente se las limpio – Trate de acercarme lo más que pude y te vi a ti luchando y tratando de defender a este ciudad de esas cosas. Lamento mucho la perdida de tus compañeros – esas palabras hicieron que el erizo negro apretara los puños fuertemente en señal de lamento. Expresar las emociones no era lo suyo. – Pero seguiste luchando. No te detenías y daría tu vida para que la muerte de ellos no fuera en vano y eso es digno de admirar. Aun así, la fuerza de voluntad no es suficiente. La otra criatura escapo y quién sabe dónde está ahora mismo o mejor dicho, quien sabe quién se lo habrá llevado. Ese domo de energía te estaba matando y rápidamente dispare, sin dudar, para salvarte.- Brandon miraba a Shadow de una manera tan agradable que le daba una confianza de la cual casi no siente con nadie.

El joven felino empieza a caminar a fuera de la cocina y Shadow mira el plato que le sirvió. Ya no tenía nada que temer. Se sienta y comienza a devorar la tortilla de huevos. Los gruñidos de su estómago desaparecieron al probar esa delicia. _"No cocina tan mal" _pensó el erizo. Él no podía considerarse un experto culinario pero no podía negar que sabía espectacular. Al terminar noto que Brandon entraba de nuevo y con una mirada de sorpresa al ver que él se había terminado todo el plato.

- No dure ni 30 segundos fuera y tú ya terminaste. Se nota que no tenías hambre- dijo en modo de burla, aunque a su huésped no le dio mucha gracia. Shadow noto que en su mano sostenía el arma experimental y lo dejaba en la mesa – Toma. Supuse que esto era tuyo.- El erizo lo cogió y noto que el núcleo estaba activo. No le pareció extraño ya que cada bala tarda en cargar quince minutos y ya habían pasado unas horas. Este pensamiento fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando recordó el momento en que estaba en el domo. Fueron cuatro balas y no una los que destruyeron a los 4 robots.

- ¿Esta es el arma que usaste para salvarme? – dijo Shadow seriamente. Algo no encajaba en todo esto.

- Sí. ¿Hay algún problema? - dijo extrañado por la pregunta.

- Eso no es posible. Esta arma dura un cuarto de hora en cargar cada bala. Dime la verdad y dímelo de una vez. – dijo un poco molesto porque le parecía imposible.

- ¿Quieres pruebas? – dijo con un poco de rabia en su tono de voz ante tal afirmación. Cogió la pistola, haciendo que Shadow se pusiera en posición de alerta pero noto que le empezaba a apuntar a la pared. De un momento a otro ve como Brandon empieza a disparar. Tiro tras tiro probaba que si era el arma que había utilizado. Shadow se sentía un poco mal en la forma en que lo había confrontado.

- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?- decía. Una respuesta contestada pero otras surgían.

- Los circuitos estaban mal conectados causando que el núcleo se sobrecargara, causando que se caliente demasiado y tienes suerte de que no te explotara en la mano. – decía estas palabras de manera tan natural.

- Bien eso te lo puedo creer pero ¿Cómo sabias todo esto? ¿Cómo sabias que cosas cambiar y modificar? – estas preguntas que Brandon escuchaba no le parecían del todo locas. Cualquiera podría tener esas dudas.

- ¿Quieres la verdad? ¿Seguro que puedes con la verdad? Pues bien, esta es la maldita verdad… – decía con una sonrisa un poco forzada – Puedo arreglar mis propios diseños con facilidad.- Su sonrisa se desvaneció y mostro un poco de enojo en su rostro. Shadow lo miro un poco sorprendido por esa afirmación. Él vio como el erizo lo miraba – La organización para la que trabajas obtiene las cosas de maneras que no creerías – la mirada del felino se mostraba vacía. Como si decir eso le doliera más de lo que aparentaba.

De un momento a otro escuchan unos ruidos raros. El erizo mira al felino de manera extrañada por los sonidos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Shadow con incertidumbre.

- No te preocupes. Son los seguros de la puerta. – dijo mientras se servía un vaso de agua. – La seguridad es primero.

- Supongo que vives con alguien más – dijo esperando una afirmación.

- No. Vivo Solo – contesto calmadamente. Shadow sin embargo no le gusto la respuesta. Si vivía solo quien trataba de abrir la puerta. De un momento a otro se escuchó como abrían la puerta de un golpe. Este sonido hace que el erizo negro se ponga a la defensiva pero es detenido por el felino, que le hacía una señal de que no debía preocuparse. En pocos segundos una chica entra en la cocina apuntando su arma hacia Brandon. Shadow podía detenerla en un segundo, pero por algún motivo veía que él no parecía alarmado por lo que estaba pasando. Algo que noto del atacante es que tenía el uniforme reglamentario de G.U.N. Le sorprendió más que el felino sonriera en ese momento.

- Hola, que bueno que llegaras. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo manteniendo la calma y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Sus parpados se abrían lentamente, sus pensamientos estaban siendo interrumpidos por un sonido irritante. Lo primero que vio fue a ese desagradable y estúpido hombre. Ese hombre que ya habido matado divertidamente en su universo y adsorbiendo su inteligencia para desatar toda su maldad a otros lugares. Luego de eso noto las cadenas que lo aprisionaran. En otras circunstancias las hubiera destrozado con el pensamiento, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Todo su poder había disminuido a casi nada. Solo era un erizo un poco más poderoso que Sonic. Su mirada volvió al hombre y esbozando una sonrisa empieza a hablar.<p>

- Eggman. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos – unas carcajadas salieron al terminar esta frase.

- Enserio. ¿Ya nos habíamos conocido? – respondió un poco extrañado por las palabras que salían del erizo.

- Si, así es. La última vez que nos vimos yo te mate y te destroce.- unas risas salían de este antes de continuar – tú inteligencia me ayudo a llegar a este lugar para destrozarlo. Aunque mi plan no va como yo quería, eso no importará al final. Este mundo caerá y luego seguirán otros.- Eggman estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que escucho. Dedujo rápidamente que él era una criatura de otro mundo paralelo. Él sabía que había maneras de ir a otras dimensiones pero los mundos paralelos estaban separados por un _"El Vacío"_. Ni siquiera él pudo encontrar la manera de traspasarlo. Si esta "cosa" pudo traspasarlo, sabía que le serviría más de lo que pensaba. Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recordar que había mencionado que lo había matado. Se acercó al erizo y de un momento a otro le empieza a dar varios puñetazos en el rostro. A pesar del dolor que siente el erizo al recibir cada golpe, empieza a reír sicóticamente. Eggman se sorprende al ver que este solo ríe y ríe con la boca llena de sangre.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta desconcertado por la actitud de este ante tal situación. Sonic Exe escupe la sangre que tiene en su boca antes de contestarle.

- Lo que me parece gracioso es que en mi mundo eras un genio idiota con estúpidos ataques de ira infantiles. Alguien que creaba estúpidas maquinas que no podían detener ni siquiera a una pequeña conejita de 6 años.- Eggman al escuchar esto apretó los puños. Sonic Exe empezó a toser sangre antes de proseguir – Pero aquí. Oh friend. Aquí eres… eres… - no lograba terminar la frase haciendo que la paciencia de Eggman se terminara.

- ¡¿Soy qué?! Responde de una maldita vez.- grito al ver que este no terminaba la oración.

- Eres terriblemente ruin y siniestro. A comparación con la versión tuya de mi mundo, tú eres un maldito sicópata aceptable. Si hubieras sido así matarte habría sido muy difícil.- volvió a reír sin impórtale las consecuencias. Eggman hace una señal a un robot rojo que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. Este se acerca al erizo y le coloca un collar. Sin darle tiempo a actuar Sonic Exe le arranca uno de los brazos con sus colmillos. En ese instante todo su cuerpo empieza a ser electrocutado, causando que se retuerza. Luego de unos segundos termina de pasar la corriente y Sonic Exe ve como Eggman lo mira con una sonrisa grotesca.

- ¿Crees que no tomare precauciones para ti? – decía si dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa. – Te voy a liberar para que me ayudes con mis planes. – Las cadenas se sueltan dejando libre al erizo. Este ve al gordinflón y le sonríe.

- Bueno. Te ayudare. Te permitiré quedarte con este mundo y yo seguiré mi camino. – su voz decía una cosa y su mente pensaba en otra cosa._"Cuando deje de ser útil lo matare rápidamente. Este no es el mismo idiota que maté en mi mundo. No puedo confiarme"_

- Bien. Ese es un trato justo. – decía sin creerle ni una solo de sus palabras. Sabía que debía cuidarse de cualquier traición que propinara. – Sin más que decir acompáñame, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Otra adquisición que te dejara boquiabierto – decía mientras empezaba a caminar fuera de la sala. El erizo lo siguió por los unos pasillos un poco dañados, el óxido y los cables sueltos se notaban en estos. Llegaron a una puerta movediza y Eggman le dio la señal de que entrara. Él lo vio la actitud del científico y le pareció extraño.

-¿No te da miedo que destruya lo que tienes? – dijo con una mirada perdida mostrando su macabra sonrisa. Esos dientes llenos de sangres asustarían a la persona más valiente, pero Eggman ni se inmuta.

- Solo sé que si le haces daño será lo último que harás en tu vida.- respondió de manera tranquila pero a la vez amenazadora. Sonic Exe entiende la indirecta, sabía que mientras tuviera ese collar no podría hacer nada. Las puertas se abren y muestran que la habitación estaba totalmente oscura. Él entra lentamente y las puertas se cierran de un tirón, dejándolo encerrado allí. Todas las luces se encienden. Los ojos del erizo no pudieron ver nada por el brillo que lo cegó. Pasaron unos segundos antes que sus ojos se acostumbraran al brillo y al abrirlos lo vio. Una ira paso por todo su cuerpo, apretaba sus dientes y fruncía el ceño con una rabia voraz.

- ¡Con que eres tú maldito! – estas palabras salían con furia de su boca.

* * *

><p>Westopolis 12:20 am<p>

Ella había visto las imágenes y las grabaciones. No podía creer lo que veía. Se sobo los ojos en señal de desaprobación. Le daba un poco de rabia lo que había hecho. Escribió cientos de comandos durante más de una hora y media. La imagen que mostraba no podía ser más clara que el agua. Sabía que no tenía tanto tiempo. Todo el cuartel estaba en alerta por la desaparición de uno de sus agentes más importantes, Shadow The Hedgehog.

Ahora su mente no podía pensar por qué lo hizo, primero debía encontrarlo. Se ofreció como voluntaria en la búsqueda del erizo. Sabía que no podían negarse, hubo muchos desertores luego de la invasión alienígena. Este hecho causo terror, que llego hasta los más veteranos. Ellos trataban de hacerles entender, a los jóvenes, que en una guerra era normal tener miedo, pero eso no fue guerra ya que por sí mismos no hubieran podido ganar. Fue una herida que les hizo darse cuenta que no eran invencibles. Los que decidieron seguir en las filas no podían sentir rabia por los que se iban, porque en sus mentes se preguntaban si valía la pena quedarse. Ella estaba en la ciudad de Tachi del país de Chun-nan cuando paso todo esto. Diferentes portales se abrieron en el mundo permitiendo que la invasión fuera global, pero el epicentro de todo esto fue en la ciudad de Westopolis. Sus pensamientos volvieron cuando le pedían que se bajara del vehículo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se subió. Se bajó e iba a hacer la rutina de preguntar a los civiles que se encontraban cerca. Sabía a dónde debía ir, pero no podía dejar que la implicaran. Luego de varios minutos al fin se dirigió a donde quería ir. Subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso y, antes de llegar al apartamento 505, busca en su bolsillo y saca una llave. Sus ojos miran fijamente la puerta y su respiración se acelera un poco al meter la llave en la cerradura, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que había estado allí. Escuchó el sonido de las cerraduras electrónicas abrirse del otro lado. Empujo la puerta tan fuerte que chocó contra la pared. Si no habían notado su presencia, ahora lo harían. Desenfundo su arma y la intuición la hizo dirigirse a la cocina. Al entrar lo vio y rápidamente le apunta con el arma. A pesar de que los ojos cafés de ambos se miraban fijamente, no pudo dejar de notar por el rabillo del ojo que allí se encontraba Shadow. Él fue la excusa para estar allí, pero ahora no era su objetivo en el momento. Ella sentía dolor al apuntarle a quien quería como un hermano pero necesitaba respuestas. Se extrañó al ver como él esbozaba una sonrisa y comenzaba a hablar.

- Hola, que bueno que llegaras. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo manteniendo la calma y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- _"¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos…? ¿Desde cuándo él sabe que yo estoy en esta ciudad?"_ - Estas preguntas abrumaban su mente, pero su cuerpo se mantenía calmado.

Shadow veía como esa eriza castaña le apuntaba a Brandon y este ni se inmutaba, de hecho sonreía ante esta acción. Las púas de su cabeza eran largos, llegando un poco más debajo de sus hombros, con un pequeño fleco en la frente. Lo único diferente en su uniforme eran los zapatos grises con unos broches morados. Todos estaban quietos. El silencio era la única acción que había en esa habitación. De nuevo, Brandon fue el primero en romperlo.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo Tarah. ¿Cómo te fue en Tachi? – decía mientras seguía tomándose el vaso de agua.

- No trates de salirte del tema. Sabes a que he venido aquí – decía seriamente, mientras guardaba el arma. Esta acción confundió al erizo. Primero le apuntaba con el arma y ahora la guardaba.

- Lo único que he hecho es preguntarte como estas, nada más. Yo siento mucho que tus dos grandes amigas se hayan quedado en el país de Chun-nan – al terminar de decir esto, dejaba el vaso en el lavaplatos.

- Esto es lo que me da rabia de ti – su voz sonaba con ira – Sabes cosas que nadie debería saber. Hace un año me enliste en G.U.N y estuve haciendo misiones importantes fuera del país a pesar de ser una novata. Ahora, hace una semana que estoy de nuevo aquí de manera incógnita en los papeles y no he salido de la base y sonríes al verme como si nunca me hubiera ido. – su voz no mostraba cambio, la ira en ella se notaba a legua.

- Ese es el punto. Tú me abandonaste – Ahora era el felino café quien alzaba la voz y su sonrisa se borraba – Te uniste a G.U.N, junto con tus amigas, a pesar de las cosas malas que nos hicieron. Esos malditos agentes corruptos nos atacaron y mataron a 5 chicos de la pandilla y se robaron varios de nuestros diseños de construcciones ambientales, vehículos y armas no letales. Ese día tú te encontrabas en una feria de libros. A los pocos días atraparon a esos malditos, pero a nosotros no clasificaron como posible amenaza por las habilidades que teníamos. A pesar de todo lo que te contamos, tú no cambiaste de parecer en unirte a esa organización. Eso causa rabia entre todos y nos separamos, cada quien tomo su propio camino. A pesar de todo, estaba feliz porque tenías un sueño y no debía interferir en él. – Unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos – El problema fue que tú te alejaste. Durante todo este tiempo no me visitaste, de hecho ni te inmutaste en llamarme. Eso me causo un dolor muy grande pero aun así no me importo – el felino comienza a caminar fuera de la cocina, seguido por los erizos y se acerca al ordenador y en el teclado oprime unos comandos y en las pantallas planas muestran muchas fotos de la eriza. Ella se queda boquiabierta al ver esto. Muchas de esas fotos eran con sus dos amigas inseparables. También algunas eran en sus entrenamientos de ingreso en la G.U.N y otros simplemente eran de ella leyendo o escribiendo. Un pasatiempo que le encantaba. – Estamos en una era digital. Puedo conectarme y entrar en cientos de dispositivos. Verte no es problema para mí, pero cambiaria todo eso por un abrazo físico. – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. La eriza no podía creer lo que decía. Un remordimiento sale después de todo lo ocurrido. Ella lo mira y sus ojos se veían llorosos.

- Yo… yo… yo creía que ya no me querías. Creía que me odiabas por lo que hice y no me querías cerca de ti. – dijo finalmente cayendo en llanto. Brandon la vio y le dio un abrazo. Un abrazo que ambos necesitaban desde hace tiempo.

- Yo jamás te odiaría. Eres como mi hermana y siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro – miro a los ojos de la eriza castaña mientras le sonreía. Se separaron y vieron que Shadow los miraba desconcertado, pero también con un poco de rabia. – Bueno, esto es incómodo para ti.

- No me importa los problemas que tengan, quiero saber que pasa ahora mismo – dijo secamente con los brazos cruzados.

- Lo que pasa es que llevas casi dos horas desaparecido y todo el personal disponible esta en tu búsqueda. – Tarah saca de su bolsillo un celular y le muestra un video. En el video mostraba como un perro antropomórfico naranja cogía el arma experimental, le hacía unos ajustes, le disparaba a los robots que contenían al erizo negro y se lo llevaba a otro lugar. Shadow sentía que sus pensamientos le negaban lo que veía.

- A pesar de que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento antes de desmayarme, te puedo asegurar que él… – señalo a Brandon con el dedo – fue el que me salvo y no ese que aparece allí. – dijo desconcertado por lo que vio pero noto como el felino empezaba a sonreír.

- Pues la verdad es que soy brillante. Cree un algoritmo fascinante. Cualquier cámara que me grabe en ese instante y que esté conectado a la red cambiara en menos de un segundo mi imagen por otra. Y para la cerecita sobre el pastel, la imagen que crea no será de nadie que exista en el planeta, para evitarle problemas a esa persona. Esta imagen durara, por lo menos, un día antes de cambiarla por otro. Además, cuando quiero que me graben como cuartada solo desactivo el algoritmo en mi celular. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa aún más grande por estas palabras. El erizo se quedó sorprendido por la inteligencia del muchacho. Shadow vio a la eriza y noto como le sonreía. Ella entendió lo que esa mirada significaba y le comenzó a hablar.

- Todos los que éramos de la pandilla sabíamos cómo reconocer cuando la imagen era pirateada. Escribir los comandos para desbloquearla era lo difícil. Así es como di contigo.- Respondió mientras escuchaba como Brandon se movía de un lado para otro.

– Bueno, si eso es todo vámonos. – dijo mientras cogía el arma y le empezaba a hacer algunos cambios. Los erizos se quedaron confundidos por la afirmación.

- ¿A dónde? – dijo Tarah sin entender que pasaba por la mente del felino.

- A donde crees, al cuartel de G.U.N. Al final y al cabo no estabas aquí para buscar a Shadow y a algún sospechoso. Pues bien, ya tienes a ambos. – dijo mientras seguía haciendo los cambios en el arma. Ella ve a Shadow que también está un poco confuso con esa nueva afirmación.

- No necesitas hacer eso. Yo puedo decir que me desperté en un callejón y que ella paso por allí en ese momento. No tienes que…- dijo, pensando que así le pagaría el favor por salvarlo. Pero abruptamente fue interrumpido por Brandon que lo miraba como si lo que acababa de decir fuera tonto.

- Crees que voy a ir al cuartel de G.U.N por ti. Qué bonito Shadow – dijo mientras reía entre los dientes.

- Entonces ¿Para qué diablos quieres ir al cuartel?- dijo Tarah. Ella sabía que hacia cosas locas, pero eso la sobrepasaba. Noto como el felino volvía al ordenador y escribía en el teclado. Al instante mostraba una noticia sobre una lucha en Empire City. En ella mostraba un video donde dos erizos azules pelearon y causaron una explosión fuerte. De pronto el video queda en negro por dos segundos y un periodista habla del lugar los hechos. Brandon detiene el video y mira a Tarah. Ella duda por un segundo pero le responde lo que quiere oír.

- El video dura más que eso. – ve la mirada seria del felino y continua hablando. – Además, el video tiene dos minutos que están en negro. En el cuartel lo tienen todo y un grupo especializado, por así decirlo, está investigando las imágenes– dijo mientras comenzaba a ir a la puerta. - ¿Por qué te interesa esas imágenes? – dijo mientras Brandon se volteaba y le respondía.

- Porque no tengo un video completo. Los dos segundos en negro es algo muy raro y quiero saber que es. La G.U.N debe de tener un video completo de la lucha y lo necesito. Si estoy dentro no será difícil conseguirlo. – Dijo mientras se voleaba y abría la puerta – Además, como dije antes, necesitas a un sospechoso y eso será suficiente. - todos salieron del departamento y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta que fueron detenido por el felino - Ahora si me permites. Pónganse detrás de mí – dijo mientras lanzaba lejos el arma al suelo y se tapaba los oídos. Los erizos siguieron esa acción y a los pocos segundos miran y escuchan como el arma explota de manera controlada. Miran como Brandon sonríe y sigue caminando. – ahora tengo una coartada de cómo te encontré. – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Shadow no entendía porque hizo esto. Esas preguntas serian contestadas de camino a la base. Volvió a caminar y al ver bien como era la pinta del pasillo se dio cuenta que el único lugar limpio de ese edificio era el apartamento del felino. Shadow escucho como la eriza castaña se comunicaba por radio con el cuartel general. A los pocos minutos llega un vehículo blindado y se suben todos en él y este acelera rumbo al lugar donde quería ir el felino.

* * *

><p>Empire City 11:00 pm<p>

_- "¿Que es real? ¿Qué es falso? Solo soy un pensamiento en este mundo vacío"-_ estos eran los pensamientos que atormentaban a la felina lavanda. Los moretones y las heridas no eran nada en comparación de su mente estaba destrozada. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Esa cosa le había mostrado algo que nadie debería pensar. Noto como la habían cargado y en un momento a otro se encontraba en la bodega que Sonic y sus amigos usaban como cuartel en Empire City. Sonic y Amy estaban desmallados y Rouge se encontraba algo triste en otra sala. Por primera vez desde que la conoce la vio llorar a escondidas como si algo le preocupara. Tal vez porque era una agente de G.U.N y al ayudarlos la implicaba y le causaría consecuencias en su carrera. También oyó como Knuckles le preguntaba a Tails sobre cómo estaba su Master Esmeralda. Desde que el pequeño zorro le había puesto un escudo a la poderosa gema, y para más seguridad una cámara también, el Equidna tenía más tiempo para estar con sus amigos. A pesar de no ser muy amigo de Knuckles lo comprendía bastante. Ambos son guardianes desde que recuerdan y han tenido que sacrificar sus infancias para mantener el mundo que conocen a salvo. Su mente le recordó la atroz imagen y volvió a llorar. No podía olvidarlo, aunque quisiera.

- Hola cariño ¿Te pasa algo? – Blaze escuchó la voz del señor que estaba con ellos. No sabía que conexión tenía con Sonic pero debía de ser amigos ya que conocían la ubicación de su cuartel. Era un hombre de más de cuarenta años y con una chaqueta de color negro, igual que su pantalón y su suéter. Él le daba una sonrisa pero no le servía. Ella estaba muy traumada para poder sonreír. – La pequeña coneja me conto lo que paso y creo que se lo que tienes. – dijo, con una mirada un poco triste por pensar lo que estaba sufriendo la pobre felina. – Esa cosas tal vez uso un truco mental para desequilíbrate y veo que tienes fuerza de voluntad por todo lo que has aguantado. – dijo, tratando de darle confianza. Ella lo miro pero sus ojos no mostraban ni siquiera un brillo de confianza.

- Me ha mostrado un futuro u otra realidad. Perdí ante él y las cosas que me hizo son inenarrables. Mi reino cayo y las llamas lo consumieron todo. La ironía en todo esto es que ese es mi poder. El poder que uso para proteger a los que quiero también es un mal en el mundo. Las llamas que brotan de mí son belleza y destrucción en uno solo. - decía con una voz apagada.

- Puedo ayudarte a bloquear, no a borrar ese recuerdo si te…- vio como la gata lo miro y lo interrumpió.

- No. En mi vida he bloqueado muchas cosas y en vez de ayudarme me causaron mucho daño. Los recuerdos no deben ser olvidados. Se lo debo a toda mi familia – dijo y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo su voz cambio a tener más confianza.

- Bueno, si las cosas son así, puedo ayudar a que tu mente lo procese mejor y que lo superes. – dijo sin saber que esperar.

- ¿Estará allí pero no me hará daño? – dijo con una voz temerosa y vio como asintió ante su pregunta. – Entonces hazlo. Por favor. – en ese momento ve que el señor le pide que cierre sus ojos y escucha como se arrodilla y pone su frente contra la suya. Las expresiones de su rostro cambian a temor, dolor, susto y lágrimas.

- Tranquila, es normal. Este es un enlace mental. Mientras busco el recuerdo que te causa dolor es normal que otros lleguen en el momento. – dijo. Él no podía creer lo que veía. Tan solo tenía catorce años y toda la presión que tenía que soportar al proteger un reino lo dejaba atónito. – "_Lleva el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Me recuerda a mí"_ – pensó el Señor del Tiempo ante todas estas imágenes.

- Cuanto dolor. Cuanto sufrimiento. Las llamas lo devoran todo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Todo está ardiendo y cayendo – decía Blaze con lágrimas saliendo debajo de sus parpados. El Doctor (09) también le dolía esto. Tan joven y todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir. Algo que no le desea ni a su peor enemigo. – Los gritos de las personas. Los llantos de los niños. Doctor (09) los llanto de esas pobres y pequeñas criaturas es un tortura. Consumiéndose en llamas Doctor (09) – el Doctor (09) trato de calmarla pero en un segundo pensó en lo que dijo terminando la conexión mental, separándose de ella rápidamente. Él la mira y nota que su rostro esta empapado en lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Yo aún no te he dicho mi nombre. –dijo confundido. Apenas era la primera vez que hablaba con ella.

- Abriste una puerta y esta sirve de salida y de entrada – dijo mientras se empezaba a secar las lágrimas. – El hombre sin hogar. El hombre que tuvo que decidir entre su planeta y el resto del universo. Un hombre que vio a sus enemigos y a su gente morir bajo sus manos. Una decisión imposible que afectaría el resto de tu vida. Estos hechos hicieron que te convirtieras en El Guerrero que el universo necesitaba. – decía la felina. Ahora era el Doctor (09) de quien una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojo. – ¿Doctor Que? ¿Doctor Who? Es más que un secreto ¿Verdad? – dijo, abrazando al Señor del Tiempo quien le devolvió el abrazo. Él la beso en la frente y se paró. La miro y esta siguió hablando – Ya me siento mejor sobre la imagen que me aterraba. La veo y ya no me afecta. Pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que vi sobre ti. Supongo que mi dolor es pequeño comparado con el tuyo. – dijo, pero noto como el doctor la miraba y le sonreía.

- ¿Tú crees? No hay diferencia en perder a una persona que a todo un planeta. El dolor que sientes no se olvida y aunque trates de seguir te alcanzara al final. Tú dolor es igual al mío y al de muchos otros que pierden a los que quieren y lo único que les queda es seguir adelante. Es duro ver el futuro cuando lo perdiste todo en el pasado. Aun así tenemos que sobrevivir, se los debemos a todos aquellos que lucharon por nosotros y por qué esperaban grandes cosas de nosotros. Esta es mi respuesta a tú pregunta. - termina de decir y nota como esta sonríe ante tal respuesta. El Doctor (09) ve como la sangre aun brota levemente por su pierna – Buscare algo para suturarte y un ungüento para tus moretones… – dijo pero es detenido por la felina lavanda. Nota como esta levanta su mano y de esta brotan unas llamas. De las llamas aparece una gena de color rojo. Nota como Blaze agarra la gema y se la coloca en su pecho. A los pocos segundos de esta empieza a brotar un brillo que la rodea y en un instante todas sus heridas desaparecen, igual que sus moretones. Lo único que no cambia es su vestimenta, se mantiene arruinada por el combate. Él se sorprende ante esta imagen. Ella lo ve y rápidamente le contesta todas sus dudas.

- Vengo de la Sol Dimensión y esta es una de las 7 Sol Esmeraldas. Estas gemas de gran poder mantienen el equilibrio en mi mundo. Incluso traer esta gema aquí puede ser un peligro pero no podía separarme de ella. Después de todo, me ha ayudado a seguir adelante. – Al escuchar esta palabra le pareció creer que ella, la gema, decía que estaba viva. No podía negar esta aclaración, ya que su misma TARDIS era casi un ser viviente y que en algunos momentos lo ayudó a salir de los aprietos en que se metía.

- _"La única compañera que no tengo que abandonar"_ – pensó al recordar a todos sus compañeros que tuvo que abandonar, no porque quisiera si no porque no podían vivir para siempre con él. Él piensa en todas las cosas que hizo en esa gran máquina que "tomo prestada" del taller cuando era un joven gruñón, a la edad de doscientos treinta y seis años. – Creo que te mereces descansar un momento. Duerme, cuando despiertes todo estará bien – dijo. Noto como Blaze se recostaba en el pequeño sofá.

El Doctor se dirigió a la otra sala y vio cómo su futura encarnación hablaba con el zorro sobre la máquina que creo ese anillo.

- ¡Guau! Coge la energía Caos de este mundo y crea un anillo que amplifica las habilidades del receptor al destruirlo – decía el Doctor (10) con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí. Esta máquina los crea de manera artificial y desaparecen si los dejas mucho tiempo sin contacto físico con un ser viviente, pero hemos encontrado muchos anillos esparcidos en algunas partes del planeta. Esto me da a entender que el mismo mundo los crea como método de equilibrio. Lamentablemente, hubo días que Sonic uso demasiados anillos y su cuerpo se descontrolo. Me dio risa como corría sin sentido. – respondió el zorro. Hablar con alguien que fuera igual de inteligente como él le sentía bien. Sus amigos eran listos pero cuando hablaba de cosas científicas preferían dejarlo solo o no prestarle atención. El Doctor (09) se aburre de esto y sigue a la siguiente. Allí ve a Rose vigilando a la joven eriza rosada, que esta acostada cerca del erizo azul. El Doctor (09) recuerda algo y de su bolsillo saca un tubo metálico y lo deja al lado de la eriza. Le pareció increíble que ese pequeño tubo se convierta en un gran martillo. Vio cómo su compañera se quedaba casi dormida en la silla y de un buen acto se quita su chaqueta de negra y la arropa. Continúa caminando y se encuentra con el Capitán Jack. Ellos dos se miran y él comienza a hablar.

-¿Qué te parece todo esto? – dijo con una expresión un poco desanimada.

- Son solo niños. – dijo sin poder creer lo que veía. – he visto planetas, especies pero ellos se llevan el premio de madurez. – dijo, sabiendo con todo lo contado que las criaturas antropomórficas maduraban un poco más rápido que los humanos. - Pero de todas maneras solo son niños y tienen que luchar para vivir.-

- Lo sé.- dijo recordando la vida de Blaze. Vio a Rouge en un rincón y su vista miraba a la nada. Se acercó a ella y antes de preguntarle que le pasaba su compañero se adelanta.

- ¿Qué te pasa mi vida? – dijo el Capitán Jack, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo ve y le devuelve la sonrisa, pero una sin emoción.

- Toda mi vida ha terminado. Tengo un pasado y ahora lo utilizaran contra mí. Lo único que sé es que no me arrepiente de ayudarlos, después de todo son como mi familia, mi única familia.- dijo, de una manera que no se podía saber si se encontraba bien o mal.

- ¿Podemos saber cuál es ese pasado? – dijo el Capitán Jack, esa mirada la conocía. Él había estado ya en ese lado. Ella lo miro y miro al Doctor (09) y comenzó a hablar.

- Tenía cinco años cuando paso. Mi madre trabajaba en una joyería, y era hermosa. No ganaba mucho pero era suficiente para mantenernos. Un día, ella no quiere ayudar con un robo y la secuestran. Para poder salvarla me pidieron que robara una Caos Esmeralda de un museo. – Ella hace una carcajada y continua – hoy en día solo me demoraría 5 minutos en lograrlo y cuatro de ellos lo pasaría en el baño revisándome el maquillaje, pero en aquel entonces tarde una hora en cumplir el objetivo. Trate de ser cuidadosa pero cometí errores que hicieron que supieran que fui yo quien lo robo. Cuando les entregue la Esmeralda me dieron una ubicación y salí volando a rescatarla. Al entrar al lugar donde la tenían caí de rodillas al ver esa terrorífica imagen. La habían matado. Un dolor empezaba a circular por mis venas, pero también uno de ira, odio y venganza, juré matar al que ordeno todo esto. Tarde dos años, mientras escapaba de las autoridades y los ataque de un loco dictador, en descubrir quien ordenó el asesinato y con ese dato mi mente casi no pudo digerirlo porque… porque… porque… - una imagen pasa por la mente de la murciélago. Una pared en blanco que empezaba a mancharse con sangre que chocaba contra esta. Siente como la agarran de los brazos y ve al Doctor (09) con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si no puedes decirnos ese detalle mejor guárdatelo para otro día – dijo dándole un poco de confianza a Rouge.

- Bueno, continuando. Me atraparon a los pocos días del dato que no logro decirles y me dieron dos opciones: ir a la cárcel o ser una agente del gobierno. Muchos me preguntan porque me gustan tanto las gemas y tal vez sea porque me recuerdan a mi madre. Pienso que si lograra conseguir todas las gemas que este mundo tiene ella volvería pero sé que no es así. Aun así, ese hábito nadie me lo quitará. – Al terminar, recuerda algo y revisa sus bolsillos – Perfecto. Me preguntaba por qué no me llamaban. Resulta que se me olvido mi celular. Debe de haber cientos de llamadas - El Doctor (09) ve el dolor que debe sentir. Un pasado que trata de ocultar. No hay diferencia con él. Todos los reunidos le recordaban a él. No podía soportar más ese dolor. Comenzó a caminar y les pidió al Capitán Jack y a Rouge que los siguiera. Ellos estaban un poco extrañados por ese pedido y al ver que no respondían el Doctor (09) los vuelve a ver seriamente y ellos de una vez lo siguen. Llegan a la habitación donde esta Tails y el Doctor (10) y ellos los ven raros por no saber qué pasaba. El Doctor (09) entra a una de las TARDIS y a los pocos segundos sale y ve a su antigua encarnación.

- Te es demasiado limpiarla de vez en cuando – dijo mientras entraba en su TARDIS correcta y era seguido por su compañero y la murciélago. En pocos segundos la cabina azul se desmaterializa dejando atrás su sonido habitual.

- No hables mucho –respondió el Doctor (10) a pesar que ya no estuviera allí

Rouge veía a esos dos hombres empezar a moverse de un lado a otro jalando palancas, manivelas u oprimiendo botones. La cabina se mueve bruscamente haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio. El sonido que hace al desaparecer lo escucha de nuevo y de golpe se detiene. Ella abre la puerta y nota rápidamente que se encuentra en un callejón que da en la calle donde ocurrió la batalla. Los mira y el Capitán Jack le responde la pregunta en su mente.

- Hemos vuelto al pasado para ayudarte. Ve por tu celular sin que nadie te vea, en especial tú misma y vuelve aquí. No te demores – ella instintivamente hace lo que le piden. De un salto, coge vuelo y con toda su fuerza trata de llegar al hotel donde se hospedó. A lo lejos se ve en el restaurante comiendo y se dirige a su habitación entrando por un conducto de ventilación. Después de coger su celular se devuelve a lugar donde apareció. Allí los ve recostado contra la pared y sonríen al verla.

- Ten han visto. – preguntaron los hombres al mismo tiempo.

- No. No lo han hecho. ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo, al no saber qué planes tenían.

- Solo hay que esperar – Responde el Doctor (09), mientras entraba en la cabina. – Capitán, cuando pase me avisas. – dijo el Señor del Tiempo.

- A la orden – respondió con una carcajada. Ella aun no entendía que querían hacer.

Luego de varios minutos de espera, escuchan a lo lejos los gritos de las personas. Ella mira y lo ve. A esa criatura que les causo daño. A Sonic Exe. Una rabia recorre su cuerpo y empieza a correr cuando es detenida por el chico guapo. Este lo ve y trata de zafarse.

- No puedes cambiar el tiempo. Las consecuencias serán grandes y no queras estar allí para verlo. – le menciona el Capitán Jack y ella se resigna a seguir esperando.

Le duele ver la pelea de nuevo y no saber qué hacer le molesta. En el momento de la explosión escucha al capitán gritar.

- Ahora Doctor – dice volviendo al extremo de la pared, observando el resto de la pelea.

Cuando al fin termina la batalla y ve como Sonic Exe se arrastra tratando de huir escucha al capitán gritar de nuevo.

- De nuevo Doctor – dice. Estas palabras no las entendía la chica murciélago.

Rouge observa su propia llegada y luego son atacados por el helicóptero que lanza una garra y con algún tipo de camuflaje desaparece en el cielo de la noche. Ve pasar a sus nuevos amigos y ve que el Capitán Jack Harkness, del pasado, los mira a ella y a su futuro y les giña un ojo y sigue adelante. Ella lo mira y este sonríe.

- Soy muy guapo no importa en qué tiempo me vea. Crees que era para mí ese hermoso giño – ella lo mira con un gesto en su rostro. Él la ve - ¿Qué? Yo sería la única persona con la cual me sienta cien por ciento feliz y para terminar, ves que hubiera pasado si hubieras intervenido.

- ¿Pero qué demonios hemos hecho nosotros aquí? – grito al no saber exactamente que estaban haciendo.

- Pues salvando tu carrera y en especial tu vida. ¿Qué otra cosa creías que hacíamos en el pasado? – respondió el Doctor (09) que salía de su TARDIS.

- Aunque me hayan traído al pasado, muchas cámaras me habrán grabado y… - quería decir todo las cosas malas en su plan pero fue interrumpida.

- No te preguntas por que la policía no se presentó. No te preguntas porque nadie intervino en la batalla. – decía. En la mente de la murciélago nunca se le ocurrió esto.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Es todo lo que quería saber.

- Luego de lo que nos contaste, no pude evitar sentir pena y dolor. Así que planee esto: primero, traerte al pasado y recuperar tu celular. Segundo, en el momento de la explosión bloquear las comunicaciones de la policía y mandar un mensaje que se mantengan alejados a varias manzanas. Tercero, colocar un virus que bloquea los últimos dos minutos en los que apareces. Todas los que te graben durante el final de la batalla aparecerá una imagen en negro. Es muy improbable que alguien logre desbloquear esas codificaciones, no imposible pero si improbable. – El Doctor (09) esboza una gran sonrisa – No me das las gracias – dice esperando un abrazo o un gracias, pero en cambio ve como ella agita sus alas elevándose a la altura de su rostro y en un segundo le da un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- Gracias preciosura. Lo que has hecho por mí es maravilloso – dijo con una sonrisa. Todas sus pesadillas y miedos que creía que comenzaría habían desaparecido.

- Yo también ayude. ¿A mí no me besas? – dice, al ver lo ocurrido. Ella se acerca al Capitán Jack Harkness y lo besa de la misma manera. Él le sonríe pero añade un cometario – Se lo decía a él – señala con el dedo al Doctor (09). Esta afirmación hace que todos los presentes entren en carcajadas. Por un momento en esa noche de dolor hubo risas de alegría.

- De acuerdo, hablando en serio debes hacer esto: si descubres algo que nos pueda ayudar o algo malo que esté ocurriendo en tu mundo que sea muy pero muy raro nos avisas. Mandé el número telefónico de Rose para que te comuniques más fácil y no te preocupes, no será rastreada. PD: llama después de las 1:15 am ya que la TARDIS no está cien por ciento calibrada y calculo que esa será mi hora de llegada. Sin más que decir, hasta luego. – comenzó a caminar y entro en la cabina azul, igual que su compañero. Esta empieza a desmaterializarse con su sonido habitual, un sonido que le traía paz y esperanza a la murciélago, quien tenía que continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará en la parte 02…<strong>


	6. Alianzas Peligrosas Verdades Dolorosas02

**CAPÍTULO 04: ALIANZAS PELIGROSAS. VERDADES DOLOROSAS.**

**Parte 02**

* * *

><p>Westopolis 12:45 am.<p>

Durante todo el camino a la base el silencio se hacía presente en el vehículo blindado que llevaba a la forma de vida definitiva, a la agente que lo encontró y a un civil para interrogarlo. Tomaron varias rutas alternas para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa, según las órdenes de los superiores. No podían arriesgarse, habían perdido a muchas personas esa noche y no iba a caer nadie más. No más. El conductor conducía tranquilamente y de pronto escucha como el felino café empezó a hablar.

- No pueden colocar la radio. Esto es muy aburrido si toman tantas rutas alternas y se demoran una eternidad para llegar. – Decía con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro – Al menos podrían prender la radio en la estación West last. Oí que políticos hablarían sobre si es correcto o no sobre la legalización de la marihuana en este estado. Para mí no le veo nada malo, es una droga que ayuda a prevenir muchos males. Claro, como cualquier droga, si abusas de ella no esperes a que no te haga daño. – todos se quedaron viendo como si no pudieran creer lo que dijo - ¿Qué? No puedo estar al tanto de lo que pasa en el país – dijo, dejando salir un suspiro de inconformidad. Era joven, pero eso no significaba que no fuera culto.

- El radio de este vehículo solo sirve para comunicaciones y solo para eso. – dijo el conductor, con una voz seria.

- Un vehículo blindado de alta tecnología, de no sé cuántos miles de dólares y no tienen un pequeño centro de entretenimiento para los largos viajes. Dejan mucho que decir. – dijo mientras bostezaba. Luego de esto no tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar. Todos, excepto el conductor, se bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia los cuarteles. Allí dentro le pidieron al felino que le entregaran todas las cosas que tenía en sus bolsillos. Este le entrega un celular, unas llaves, sus auriculares y se quita su reloj de pulsera, que no era para nada digital y moderno, si no uno sencillo y clásico. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta que los tres fueron separados y entraron en unas habitaciones de interrogatorio. Cualquiera sabía que el espejo que se encuentra allí es una ventana de un solo sentido. El felino se sentó y le pidieron que esperara. Coloco el codo en la mesa, recostó su cabeza en su mano y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos escucha el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Abre sus ojos y ve a una chica humana de tez blanca con cabello castaño claro, con unos pendientes en forma de perla. Sus ojos son de color violeta claro y vestía un uniforme con falda de la organización y tenía un audífono en su oído derecho. _"Supongo que será para el uniforme para las presentaciones o los informes."_ Pensó al ver como se sentaba. Ella miraba unos papeles y luego fija su atención en el felino.

- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Topaz y quisiera hacerte unas preguntas. – dijo, de manera calmada y – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – él la ve, quita su mano de su rostro y se pone derecho y le habla.

- Brandon – respondió sin problemas.

- Por casualidad no tienes algún apellido – dijo. No le parecía raro que no tuviera apellido, la mayoría de los animales antropomórficos no tenían un apellido al cual referirse. Solo decían su nombre y el tipo de especie al que pertenecían. Él la ve y le sonríe, pero de una manera que da la sensación de tristeza.

- El apellido se deja para aquellos que tienen una familia que los espera. Yo perdí ese derecho con las acciones que tome en el pasado y no merezco llevarlo.- dijo, suspirando lentamente. Topaz lo ve y continúa el interrogatorio.

- Bueno, sigamos. Puedes decirme todo acerca de cómo te encontraste con Shadow the Hedgehog. – pregunto y con un lapicero se preparó para anotar todo lo que dijera.

- Pues bien esto fue lo que paso: _"Yo estaba en mi apartamento en el barrio Lazer. Estaba sentado viendo televisión cuando oí un ruido que venía a fuera en el pasillo. Puse mi oreja en la puerta y escuche unas murmuraciones del otro lado. De un momento a otro escuche una pequeña explosión. Abrí la puerta lo más rápido posible y vi a un perro antropomórfico naranja afuera y este al verme sale corriendo. Yo trate de seguirlo pero note que estaba un erizo negro. No podía creer quien era pero me di cuenta que si era Shadow. En esos segundos de vacilaciones le fueron suficientes para que el perro escapara. Al ver que se había escapado no podía dejar a él erizo negro solo en el pasillo. Lo levante y lo lleve adentro de mi casa. Allí lo recosté en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. Luego de unas horas despierta y se pone un poco pesado al saber que no se encontraba en la calle durante una batalla que tuvo. Le explique lo que paso y este me conto lo que a él le paso. No podía creer la historia que me contaba, había escuchado varios disparos y explosiones pero causados por dos criaturas eso me sorprendía. Luego de eso, una eriza castaña llega a mi casa y me pide que lo acompañe para dar mi declaración de los hecho. Nos subimos al vehículo, nos trajeron acá y el resto es historia." _– termino de decir y vio como la señorita terminaba de anotar lo dicho. Su audífono empezó a brillar y esta lo oprime.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo, con un rostro de incertidumbre. Ella ve al felino café – me puedes esperar unos minutos, ya vengo. – se levanta y sale por la puerta. El queda extrañado por la acción tomada por la chica, sobándose su cabello negro. A los pocos minutos vuelve a entrar con una carpeta en sus manos.

- ¿Qué tanto falta? Al final y al cabo no solo era una declaración. – dijo, no aguantaba la espera en ese lugar, no de nuevo.

- Me pidieron que te mostrara unas cosas. – en ese momento deja uno planos en la mesa. Esos planos eran del diseño del arma que destruyo. – ¿Los reconoces? – dijo, esperando alguna respuesta. Brandon veía estos planos, diseños robados junto con el alma de sus amigos.

- Si – dijo secamente – Yo ayude a diseñarlos hace un poco más de un año. Alguien o algún grupo llamado Illuminati nos contactaron a mí y a varios de mis amigos para crear un arma no letal. – La última palabra la pronuncio de tal manera como si quisiera dejar en claro esta acción. Aun así él sabía que lo dicho anteriormente no era del todo verdad – Tuvimos problemas y eso fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer. – él mira a Topaz y le restriega una rabia reprimida, a pesar de saber que no tiene nada que ver en el asunto – Luego, unos días después unos de sus malditos agentes nos interceptan y al darse cuenta de lo que tenemos deciden darnos caza y matan a cinco de mis amigos. – unas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, mientras su rostro forma una expresión de ira. Topaz sabía este detalle, pero no le gusta cómo le contesta parándose de la silla y respondiéndole de la misma manera.

- No tenemos la culpa de cómo piensan los otros. No hay que culpar a todos por el error de algunos – dijo mientras recogía sus papeles con rabia y se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de llegar es detenida por la voz del felino.

- Lo siento. Es que… lo que pasa… - él no tiene palabras para decirle lo que sentía, pero aun así Topaz ve en sus ojos el dolor que debió sentir al perder a aquellas personas cercanas a él. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir.

- No te preocupes, pero la próxima vez no trates de desquitarte con otros. Dentro de un momento vengo para que ya te puedas ir. – termino de decir mientras salía. Brandon se sentía en ese momento como un idiota por lo hecho. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida y en ella se encontraba la eriza castaña. El guardia les devolvió las cosas, pero le dijo algo mientras le mostraba como el celular del felino sonaba una y otra vez.

- Poco tiempo después de que llegaran empezó a sonar y no he podido contestar a un tal Malorum – le pasa el teléfono, él lo mira. Hace un movimiento con el dedo en la pantalla y Brandon empieza a hablar.

- Hola – dijo mientras escuchaba una voz electrónica del otro lado que decía _"Descifrado completado. Archivos copiados al cien por ciento"_ el miro alrededor y continua hablando – Para eso me llamabas tan tarde. Idiota. Vuélvete serio, carajo. – volvió a escuchar la voz que le decía_"Código de voz de seguridad aceptado, apagando programa de encriptación Malorum"_ en ese momento cuelga y ve como los demás lo observan. – Quede con un amigo mañana de ir a una fiesta y a él se le olvido a qué hora era y me llama a preguntar. Idiota – dijo y noto como todos dejaban de observarlo excepto Tarah, que sabía que había hecho.

Topaz le pidió a la eriza que lo llevara a su casa y que podía llevarse una moto para eso. Ella acepta y los dos se marchan. Ya en el apartamento Tarah le empieza a hablar.

- Obtuviste lo que querías. - Dijo sin preámbulos.

- Si lo obtuve.- mira a la eriza y le sonrió – Supongo que no te puedes demorar, pero antes de que te vayas te tengo algo. – dijo mientas de su escritorio sacaba una caja, envuelta en papel de regalo – feliz cumpleaños. – Ella lo miro extrañada y él lo noto – No el que viene, sino el que no pude estar. – dijo él. Ella lo comenzó a abrir y vio un reloj digital – Tiene aplicaciones que te ayudaran, un comunicador imposible de rastrear, para poder comunicarnos sin problemas, y tiene el algoritmo para descifrar las imágenes más rápidamente y una nueva aplicación, aunque está en estado beta. – le muestra y de este sale un holograma, que le muestra unas palabras que hacen a la eriza sentir rareza.

- "Problemas temporales detectado" ¿Qué significa? – dijo la eriza al felino.

- No lo sé. Cree el programa por error y aún no he descubierto todo su potencial. Lo único que sé es que salieron a los pocos minutos antes de los ataques de Westopolis y Empire City. No creo que sea una coincidencia. – La eriza lo mira y al notar que pasaron ya varios minutos se despide, pero le promete al felino que hablaran pronto.

* * *

><p>Empire City 1:38 am<p>

La TARDIS aparecía en la sala donde estaba antes de llevar a Rouge. El Doctor (09) y el Capitán Jack salen de esta y escuchan algo. Ellos deciden dirigirse al lugar, sin darse cuenta de que dejaron la puerta abierta. En ello ven a Sonic.

– Tú… Tú… ¡FUISTE UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA! ¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO! - termino de decir con enojo el erizo azul.

Amy y Rose Tyler, que se encontraba en un rincón no podía creer lo que le decía. Esas palabras le hacían doler el alma a la eriza. Lo amaba y él lo sabía. Por esta vez había sido ella quien trato de salvar a Sonic del peligro y así se lo agradecía. Una ira brota por su cuerpo y al igual que él le grito ella hace lo mismo.

- ¡YO SOLO TRATABA DE SALVARTE IDIOTA! – en ese instante unas lágrimas brotan de los ojos de la dolida eriza rosada que se retiraba corriendo. Rose la sigue, ya que le preocupaba las acciones que pudiera hacer.

- Con que así es como das las gracias a todos lo que te ayudan. No me imagino que harás cuando hagan cosas malas – dijo sarcásticamente el Capitán Jack. El Doctor (09) miró al erizo con un gesto de desaprobación por lo hecho.

- Ella se lo busco. Sabe que no debe meterse en problemas. Hemos tenido que pelear durante años contra un dictador loco y en ese hecho causo la muerte de muchos de nuestros seres queridos. Perdí a mis padres y mi tío tuvo que cuidarme. A los cinco lo pierdo a él y desde entonces he tenido que ir de un lado a otro a otro. Soy un héroe y el amor es algo que tal vez he pasado de largo pero es mi sacrificio por el bien común. – Trata de justificarse Sonic por lo sucedido.

- Aun así no debías tratarla de esa manera. Porque el día que decidas amarla de verdad puede que sea tarde y no querrás quedarte solo, es un sentimiento aterrador y lo sé de sobra. – El Doctor (09) comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero el erizo dice algo que no debería.

- No lo creo. – dice Sonic, haciendo que el Señor del Tiempo se acerque a paso largo a él. Lo mira con un poco de ira antes de hablarle.

- Te conté mi historia y crees que no es nada. Crees que no sufrí al perderlo todo. – A cada palabra El Doctor (09) alza la voz - Perdí a mis padres, mis hijos, mis nietos, mis hermanos y luego a todos los de mi especie. Luche contra los Daleks, una especie temible que no hacía más que tratar de exterminarnos día tras día. Los veía caer a todos y no podía hacer nada para salvarlos. Al final tuve que luchar contra ambo bandos y bien contra el mal no se diferenciaba. Tuve que tomar la decisión más imposible para cualquiera: decidir entre mi planeta o el universo entero. Con el dolor de mi alma escogí al universo. Mientras me regeneraba vi a mi planeta arder y a pesar de no estar allí, escuchaba las voces de todos gritando de agonía. Luego de eso me refugie al planeta que consideraba como mi segundo hogar, la tierra. Allí dure una década sin hacer nada, mi nombre ya no tenía sentido para mí. Deje que la naturaleza consumiera el exterior de mi TARDIS, las malezas crecían y no me importaba. Me volví un hombre sin futuro. Un día me di cuenta que estaba deshonrando la memoria de mi pueblo. Debía volver a lo que mejor hacía, ser El Doctor. Aun así tarde casi cien años en aceptar mis acciones, ni siquiera tuve valor de verme al espejo en casi todo ese siglo hasta que conocí a Rose. Día tras día sueño que he podido salvar a Gallifray y que voy rumbo a casa por el camino más largo. Pero todo resulta ser solo eso, un sueño que no se cumplirá. Y Lo peor de todo es que me pregunto si habrá valido la pena el sacrificio de mi gente. – termino de decir. Sonic lo miraba. Era la segunda vez que decía su historia y ahora se sentía un tonto.

- No valió la pena. – Dice el Doctor (10) llamando la atención de todos. Las dos encarnaciones se ven y el Doctor (10) continúa hablando. – Los Daleks vuelven como una plaga lista para matar. A pesar de haberlos derrotarlos siento que están allí, entre las sombras, observándome y burlándose de mí. A pesar de que siempre los derroto ellos tienen la mejor victoria de todas, porque logran volver de la muerte. – la encarnación más vieja ve como su "yo" joven se empieza a sobar el cabello en señal de agonía por lo oído. Él se acerca y coloca sus manos en su rostro "antiguo" y comienza un enlace mental. Los pocos segundos que estuvieron conectados fueron suficientes para que El doctor (09) viera el hombre en que se convertiría. Un reflejo de temor se forma en su rostro.

- El Amo estaría orgulloso si te viera en lo que casi te conviertes. – le dice mientras se aleja de sí mismo hacia la puerta pero es detenido por Blaze, que entra en ese momento y lo mira de manera extraña.

* * *

><p>Blaze se despierta al escuchar un sonido a lo lejos. Separa del sofá y se dirige al lugar. El sonido viene dentro de una de las dos cajas azules. A pesar de ser la primera vez que entra en esa máquina, no se sorprende, ya que lo había visto en la mente del Señor del Tiempo. El sonido vuelve a escucharse y viene de una chaqueta azul, de mujer. De uno de los bolsillos saca un celular y lo contesta. Lo que escucha la deja un poco aterrada y se dirige rápidamente a buscar a cualquiera de los Doctores. Al salir de La TARDIS escucha a alguien hablando en voz alta y comienza a se dirige allí. Antes de entrar en la habitación, escucha como El Doctor (09) le cuenta a Sonic su dolor. Siente a alguien detrás y ve a un joven castaño con un traje azul y con tenis rojos con blancos en las puntas. Este la mira y le hace un gesto de silencio con la mano mientras entra. El escucha lo que dice y siente pena, mientras se da cuenta al mismo tiempo que ese joven era su futuro "yo" de la persona que le ayudo con su dolor. Al darse cuenta que se dirigían hacia la puerta entra deteniendo a la novena encarnación.<p>

- Te llamo Rouge a este celular – le entrego el celular – Dijo que viéramos las noticias. Lamento de que lo que veras te destrozara. – le dijo mientras todos se dirigían a la sala los Doctores ven como Rose y Amy se acercan a ellos. Amy trata de no ver a Sonic dándole la espalda. Ya todos reunidos frente a una pantalla de televisión Blaze la enciende y lo que ven deja a todos sorprendidos. En un video, de una cámara de celular, se escucha los gritos de gente asustados y de un momento a otro muestra la criatura que causaba los destrozos. El Doctor (09) cae de rodillas al ver la imagen de su más viejo enemigo diciendo su grito de guerra.

- EXTERMINAR. TODOS SERAN EXTERMINADOS POR LOS DALEKS. – Gritaba la criatura mientras disparaba su arma al que lo grababa. La cámara cae y se ve el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que lo sostenía. La imagen se vuelve negra y muestran a los periodistas.

- Como ven. Aun no se tiene información precisa de que son estas cosas. Solo se puede deducir que su nombre posiblemente sean Daleks como se hacen llamar a sí mismo en el video. – dijo un joven negro. – El video ha sido dado gracias por la organización gubernamental G.U.N que expreso su dolor por los soldados caídos al enfrentarse con valor contra estos monstruos, si se puede decir. – el presentador hace una pausa antes de continuar hablando – Primero la invasión de Black Doom, luego la tierra se separa y ahora esto. Esta ciudad ha sufrido bastante y el mundo debería estar en alerta. Habrá una vez en el que podamos dormir sin pensar que mañana será el fin del mundo. Ahora vamos con nuestra corresponsal a Empire City, donde el terror también se hace notar. – en ello muestra a una joven periodista que está en la escena de la batalla, rodeado por Guardias de la Policía municipal y de muchos agentes de la G.U.N.

Blaze apaga el televisor, esa noticia no era necesaria. Ellos eran la noticia. El rostro del Doctor (09) articulaba gestos de dolor, ira, lamento y venganza en su rostro, todo al mismo tiempo. Luego de unos segundos se levanta de gritando.

- ¡Sobreviven! ¡Siempre sobreviven mientras que yo lo pierdo todo! – dice y su voz se escucha en todo en almacén. Ven como comienza a caminar de un lado para otro y se detiene bruscamente frente a un espejo. Una sonrisa tétrica sale de su rostro, mientras se veía a sí mismo en el, asustando a los presentes. – Los mataste para nada ¡Debes de estar muy feliz! – al terminar esta frase empuña su mano derecha y empieza a lanzarle puñetazos al espejo una y otra vez, hasta que este sangra.

- ¡Detente! – le gritan todos, menos Blaze que entiende lo que siente.

- No pierdas la cordura – le dice El Doctor (10) a su "Yo" joven. Este al escuchar estas palabras lo señala con el dedo de la mano que sangra.

- ¡No digas demasiado! Yo al menos no trate de convertirme en un dios. Lo único que tenemos en común es La TARDIS y que somos unos cobardes. Tú y yo somos hombres totalmente distintos. Yo al menos no tuve miedo de morir dignamente. Tú huyes de tu destino en vez de aceptarlo. Yo soy el hombre que sufre, mientras que tú eres el hombre que recuerda. – dice viendo que este le devuelve el comentario.

- Yo al menos no me volví un depresivo que no acepto por más de una década la perdida que tuvo. Yo he vivido apenas cinco años y puedo asegurarte que he sido más feliz que tú. – Los ojos cafés y azules de ambos se miraban con rabia. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, hasta que Rose y el Capitán Jack los separan. Ella lo lleva a la TARDIS para sanarle las heridas y él lo lleva afuera de la bodega para calmarlo. Todos los demás quedaron atónitos, no podían creer lo que veían.

- Sí que tienen problemas – dijo Knuckles y este siente como la felina lavando lo mira.

- Tú también te volverías loco si tuvieras toda la carga que él tiene que soportar. – Dijo seriamente – Nosotros somos guardianes de gemas de gran poder que impiden que el mundo colapse y debemos enfrentarnos a aquellos que osen de usar su poder para el mal. Ahora imagínate ser él. Él tiene que proteger, no solo a la tierra, si no que a todo el universo de aquellos que perturben el equilibrio del tiempo mismo. Solo trata de imaginar toda esa responsabilidad. – termina de decir y ve que este se siente un poco confuso con todo lo que pasa. Blaze se aleja y hace brotar unas llamas que muestran la Sol Esmeralda roja. Ella la mira y siente que tiene cientos de cosas que decirle - ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Volver a casa o quedarme aquí? – era una pregunta lógica. Su dimensión podría estar en peligro pero no quería dejar solos a sus amigos. Un brillo sale de la Esmeralda y siente lo que quiso decir.

- Me quedo por ahora – dijo, sonriéndole a la Esmeralda – Al final, también son mi familia.

* * *

><p>- ¡Con que eres tú maldito! – estas palabras salían con furia de su boca. No podía creer que estaba viendo a la criatura que le causo la perdida de gran parte de su poder.<p>

- ¡Atrás! – Vocifero el Dalek al reconocer a su interrogador.

- ¡¿Porque?! Mírate. Solo eres basura. Millones de criaturas dentro del "Vacío" y tú no compartes la energía que me robaste para salvarlos. Huiste y ahora estas atrapado como un perro. Ahora eres un esclavo. – Dice mientras le muestra sus colmillos.

- Los Daleks no son esclavos de nadie. – dice mientras mueve su ojo, siguiendo al erizo que se movía de un lado para otro. Ve como ese erizo azul empieza a reír.

- ¿Enserio? Tus armas están destrozadas y tu cuerpo se desmorona. Ah, Para que tengas en algo más para pensar, tienes un collar que te matara si no obedeces al que lo controla. – dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Tú también eres un esclavo – dijo el Dalek. Este comentario hizo que Sonic Exe se acercara al Dalek. En su mirada se ve su alma y en ella solo hay maldad.

- Tal vez sea un esclavo pero no me importa. Mientras lleve la miseria al mundo, mientras vea los cielos arder y los océanos secarse, mientras la esperanza se extinga de cada ser viviente llenando las calles del mundo con millones de cadáveres. Solo cuando todo eso haya pasado, solo cuando queden unos cuantos sobrevivientes y su fuerza de voluntad haya sido destruida hasta lo más profundo de sus mentes solo en ese momento tendré "piedad" con ellos y terminare su sufrimiento a mi manera. Al final y al cabo ¡I am gOD! – decía, con su sonrisa macabra. El Dalek lo vio. Una criatura tal despiadada y que solo buscaba placer en matar a todos. Él se dejaba guiar por la emoción de placer y locura. No podía compararlo la especie Dalek pero aun así era una criatura temible. – Lo chistoso es que mi mundo era como este. De todos los mundos paralelos termino en uno igual. Bien, dejemos de hablar y este es el plan. Trabajaremos juntos, dominamos este mundo para ese loco dictador y no vamos a esparcir nuestro objetivo. ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo, pero en ese entonces Sonic Exe mueve los labios rápidamente formando unas palabras que el Dalek capta – _"Cuando tengamos lo que queremos matamos a ese idiota y luego veremos cómo resolvemos nuestras diferencia. Después de todo es nuestra única opción" – _El Dalek en menos de un segundo le respondió.

- Afirmativo – Vocifero, mientras las luces se apagaban de nuevo. Sonic Exe salió de la sala y vio a Eggman que sonreía grotescamente ya que creía que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes.

- Bueno Eggman me vas a contar que tienes planeado. –

- Todo a su tiempo – dijo mientras comenzaba a reír.

Sonic Exe no le encantaba esperar las locuras que tenía planeando. Aun así, sabía que su acuerdo con el Dalek solo era un movimiento para alcanzar sus metas. Pensó en algo muy adecuado para el momento.

"**_Ni amigo ni enemigo, vengo de un mundo donde dichas palabras no tienen sentido para mí."_**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 04**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

* No soy tan bueno creando nombres para ciudades así que para que me fuera más fácil he decidido hacer referencia a ciudades ficticias de diferentes videojuegos.

* Tachi es una ciudad ficticia de China en el mundo de Resident Evil 06.

* El personaje Tarah está basado en la Autora (de Fanfiction) Tarah Zen g. Les recomiendo que pasen por su perfil. (Enserio, a veces soy malo creando nombres y actitudes para personajes; y me es más fácil escribir sobre uno ya existente).

* La última frase del capítulo es dicha por un personaje de Metal Gear.

*Los recuerdos de Blaze son parte también de mi fanfic Diary of Flames. Donde cuyos personajes aparecerán de una u otra manera en esta historia.

*No sé si hacer un Fanfic sobre el pasado de Rouge o solo mostrarlos en un capítulo futuro.

**Sonic the Hedgehog:**

*El Doctor Ivol "Eggman" Robotnik apareció por primera vez en el juego Sonic the Hedgehog (1991).

*Trate de darle una explicación de por qué Knuckles aparece en los juego de Sonic dejando de lado su deber como guardián de la Master Esmeralda.

*Trate de darle también una explicación sobre los anillos que aparecen en los juegos de Sonic y su función.

*El robot rojo es Orbot y este hace su primera aparición en el juego Sonic Unleashed.

*Topaz aparece por primera vez en la Serie Sonic X Capítulo 11 La Encantadora Ladrona, Rouge.

**Doctor Who:**

*La manera en la que Blaze y El Doctor (09) se relacionan con el enlace mental es parecida a el Doctor (10) y Reinette en el episodio 2x04 La Chica en la Chimenea.

*El Amo es el archienemigo del Doctor, de su misma especie. Hizo su primera aparición en el episodio **_Terror of the Autons_**(1971).

*El sueño del doctor de Salvar a Gallifray es una referencia al Episodio The Day the Doctor (2013 aniversario 50).

*Cuando el Doctor (09) menciona "Yo al menos no trate de convertirme en un dios" hace referencia a las acciones tomadas casi al final del episodio 4x16 Las Aguas de Marte.

*¡Sobreviven! ¡Siempre sobreviven mientras que yo lo pierdo todo! Fue la frase usada por el Doctor (10) al ver los Daleks en el episodio 3x04 Daleks en Manhattan (I).

*Trate de mostrar el dolor oculto del Doctor (09). Este personaje a pesar de solo aparecer en trece episodios, la manera en la que lo mostraban era increíble. Un personaje dolido por sus acciones incapaz de llevar la carga por sí mismo, antes de la llegada de Rose. Esta chica lo salvó de sí mismo.

*La frase _"Se lo decía a él" _lo dice El Capitán Jack Harkness a Rose Tyler en el episodio 1x13 La Despedida (II).

*A pesar de tener más episodios, teóricamente El Doctor (10) vivió tan solo 6 años, de los cuales se regenero sin cambiar de rostro.

*El primer Doctor Robo la TARDIS a la edad que se menciona en el fanfic.


End file.
